Land Before Justice
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: During their first battle against Mordred, Bruce, Clark, Diana, John, Shayera, Wally and Jonn are transported to another world in another age. Now with five new friends in Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike they will travel across vast distances, evade the predatory Sharptooth to reach the Great Valley. Only by working together will these friends make it to a new home. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Land Before Time or the characters of the Justice League cartoon, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** In this chapter I'll make it to where both worlds are viewed. The Land Before Time world will be going a little more quickly than the Justice League world for obvious reasons. I might tweak the narration just a little bit. And I'm just going to go ahead and say that I'm gonna include all seven of the founding Justice League members from the awesome cartoon.

\\_|_/

**Chapter One: Kids Stuff**

_Long ago on a prehistoric Earth…_

A long time ago, in a world where everything was young and creatures were great and small…

**Narrator:**_ Once upon this same Earth, beneath this same sun, whether it be past or present…_

And back then the world was mostly divided between those who wish to continue their existence and those who use their great strength for their own gain…

**Narrator: **_Long before you, and long before me, the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon…_

Large creatures walked across a barren plain towards wherever they intended to go…

**Narrator:**_ In the time of the dinosaurs…_

Walking an ancient savannah, a large herd of Triceratops traveled in a straight line. One of them looked back and shouted, "Come on!"

The line of Triceratops continued to moving towards the setting sun.

**Narrator:**_ Now the dinosaurs were of two kinds. Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves off of the trees. And some had sharp teeth for eating meat. And they preyed upon the leaf-eaters…_

Somewhere else, a herd of Parasaurolophus made their way across a dusty plain as the wind kicked up. Elsewhere, a small herd of Ankylosaurs were amongst tall trees, but the trees were completely bare of any leaves…

**Narrator:**_ Then it happened, the leaves began to die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the Earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf._

Near a lake, flying Pteranodons, other flying dinosaurs and a small herd of Camarasaurus walked during the night. The fliers cawed as they soared through the air.

**Narrator:**_ Desperate for food, some dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for their great valley, a land still lush and green…_

The long neck herd started to make their way across the lake to join up when their was no other way to cross.

**Narrator:**_ It was a journey toward life._

In another section of this ancient world, a Parasaurolophus family was enjoying a little rest from the daily struggles of life. The father and another dipped their heads into the close river and grabbed some algae. Bringing his head back up, he started to eat while turning to his mate as she laid next to a nest full of eggs.

**Narrator:**_ It was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. The leaf-eaters stopped only to hatch their young…_

\\_|_/

**Narrator:**_ From the small…_

The mother Parasaurolophus gently nuzzled the eggs as she eagerly awaited for them to hatch. She would not have to wait long as one of the eggs started to move about in the nest. Cracks spread across the shell as tiny feet made the egg jump out of the nest. The young dinosaur landed amongst her siblings. The other eggs started to move about as well as the first hatchling continued to break through the shell. A young female Parasaurolophus' head popped out followed by her tail. She smiled as a small insect flew close. She tried to reach for it, but it caused her to roll right out of the nest. When it reached the bottom of the mound, her egg spun around. Her smile never left her face as she looked up to the insect as if flew above her while she spun around. She laughed as she tried to reach out to grab it but all it did was tilt her egg shell and fell over. She slightly glared as the insect flew out of reach. Then rolling onto her feet while still trapped within the shell, the little swimmer started hopping after the insect. The little swimmer followed it into a log. When they both came out of the log, she fell short and landed next to a small rodent. She tried to chase the insect in another log, but the rodent caught her attention. She leapt at it and landed on it, but it was able slip away from her and ran off. The little swimmer tried to chase after it, but she ran into the leg of large turtle. The shellback lowered its head to her and opened its jaws really wide. Curiosity getting the better of her, the little swimmer looked inside. But before it could snap its jaws around her, the swimmer's mother grabbed her by the tail and yanked her away. The little swimmer giggled before saying, "Mama."

"Hmm." Her mother said before taking her back to the nest and her siblings. The swimmer's siblings looked to them with smiles as the firstborn was placed back with the others. The mother laid down with a sigh while the swimmer and her siblings played together. She looked back as her mother nuzzled her with a smile. Her mother backed away and said to her, "My sweet little Ducky."

\\_|_/

**Narrator:**_ To the tough…_

In another location, a family of Triceratops watched as their newly hatched children giggled and played together. Three of them giggled as they ran from a fourth hatchling while they were still inside the shell. Two of the three already hatched hid under their mother's legs while the third stopped short. The one in the egg moved to their right and ran into the leg of the father. The father lightly growled while the child in the egg tumbled backwards. The one in the egg then ran around the father's leg and then ran into their sibling, causing them to squeal and join the other two under their mother. The egg stood back up and slid their foot across the ground while preparing to charge. The mother lowered her head as the egg came running towards them and the one in the egg collided with her snout. The child tumbled backwards and the impact against her mother's snout caused multiple cracks in the shell to appear. The child prepared to charge once again and ran forward. The siblings giggled and ran back while the egg collided once again with the mother's snout. The rest of the egg shell broke off to reveal a small yet tough looking young female Threehorn. The father came closer to her while she glared a tiny fragment of egg shell balancing on her horn. With a quick throw of her head, she made the piece fall to the ground.

**Narrator:**_ Some of the young seemed born without fear._

The little Threehorn looked between both of her parents. A smug grin formed on her face as she tried to bash her head against her mother's snout. When she landed on the ground, she turned her attention to her father and repeated the action. All that happened was a small head ache and her landing on her backside. She rubbed her head with her paw just rain started to pour. A boom of thunder caused the little Threehorn to dart under her mother's legs with a squeal. She curled up as her parents looked down to her. Moving to where he could see her, the adult male Threehorn looked to her and said, "Be tough, my brave Cera."

\\_|_/

It was raining really hard over in some trees as a blue Pteranodon mother looks upon her nest full of eggs. She doesn't have to wait for very long as they all start to tremble. One by one, each of the flyer eggs start to break apart to reveal a newborn flyer. The last to emerge from their shell was a small red flyer. He looked around his new world and felt the ground underneath him.

The little flyer ventured to the edge of the nest and looked about. He stared in awe until he looked down. He gasped at how far up high they were and shrieked in fear. Quickly darting underneath his mother's legs, the little flyer shivered at this new experience. His mother grinned as she said, "Don't worry, Petrie. You'll get the hang of it."

\\_|_/

Those same thunderclouds boomed overhead in another part of the land. A bolt of lightning streaked through the sky as rain poured down. A trio of Apatosaurs were currently braving the weather as one kept a look out, another was currently eating a plant from underneath the river and the third was watching over a nest of eggs. She was worried as while there were a total of four, all but one of the eggs had survived. The female looked to the other two members of her herd while the remaining egg started to move about. The little Longneck inside tried to break through the shell, trying to come out into world.

Sneaking up on the nest, a Troodon could see its target as it stood on the other side of the mother's tail. The Egg-Stealer hissed and licked its lips as it waited for the right opportunity.

**Narrator:**_ Yet, even hatching can be dangerous._

Then with a quick jump over the adult's tail, the Egg-Stealer made a dash at the nest and grabbed the egg. The thief tried to get away, but the adult used her head to bash against the thief's, causing it to drop the egg. The Egg-Stealer tried to run off, but the egg's mother swatted it away with her tail. The Egg-Stealer squealed as it was sent flying over a distance.

The egg itself was sent tumbling down the ribcage of a swimmer and cracks appeared in the shell. When it reached the shoulder blade of the skeleton, the Longneck egg fell to the ground. After hitting a soft patch of mud, the egg bounced along the ground and landed on a pair of branches that acted as a railway for the egg to follow. The tumbling egg sent a few critters running before going off the edge, cracking even more along the way. The egg landed in the river and drifted before popping out of the water. The egg bounced along the water before going over a waterfall. The egg landed on a cluster of roots before bouncing along the ground before landing in the middle of a much bigger one.

The egg's landing scared away some smaller lizards and sent them squealing as they ran. When there was no movement from the egg, some of the lizards came crawling up and inspected it. Suddenly it started to move yet again, scaring the lizards away for a second time.

**Narrator:**_ One herd had only a single baby, their last hope for the future._

A little brown tail broke away the top of the egg before one of the little back legs kicked out. The other was soon to follow, revealing most of the body. The rest of the shell broke apart as the back feet touched the ground. A young brown male Longneck did a slight handstand before falling over onto his back.

**Narrator:**_ And they called him… Littlefoot._

He looked about with a smile before turning to a sight that amazed him. He looked up to his mother's face as she said, "Here I am."

His mother lowered her head down to him, and she smiled at the sight of her newborn child. The little Longneck tilted backwards until he fell on his back with a surprised look. The action caused all three of the older Longnecks to giggle. The newborn Longneck tried to get away, but curled up into a ball just as his mother's tongue gently stroked his back. When she tried to do it again, the little one backed away under her chin. But she was quick to continue as he curled up again. The little Longneck began to feel the gentle feeling, and even started to smile again as he stood up while she licked his cheek. The baby Longneck turned to his mother as she gave him one final lick that knocked him down onto his side. The baby's smile didn't waver a moment as he righted himself. The little Longneck then returned it with a lick to his mother's snout. She nuzzled him lovingly and he gripped the sides of her snout with his forepaws. Then clinging onto her with all four paws he nuzzled her while the little lizards came back around.

The little Longneck looked back as one of them came in for a closer look. A little frightened at the moment, the baby Longneck released his mother and backed away from the strange creature. Though surprised at first, she then smiled as she knew that this was natural. The little Longneck backed away before trying to run, but he only made it a few steps before stumbling onto his belly. He looked back and tried to run, even when his mother tried to reassure him, "Don't be frightened."

He ran behind her front feet and she said, "Come on out."

The little Longneck peeked around his mother's foot to see an assortment of small creatures. A green creature with a sail on its back decided to walk up to greet the newborn as a few more critters popped up. A small flock of birds chattered as they came closer to the little Longneck as he sat underneath his mother. The little Longneck looked about before rubbing against his mother's foot. Then turning on his back, the newborn let out a yawn while a green lizard looked down into the baby's mouth with curiosity. The little Longneck looked and gasped when he saw that the critters were really close. When they came a little closer, the little Longneck walked around his mother's foot to try and get away. But he accidentally tripped and rolled over head over tail. His mother chuckled to this as she lowered her head and gently grabbed her son's back with her teeth. The baby Longneck giggled as she lifted him higher.

**Narrator:**_ All that remained of this herd…_

He looked up to her with a smile as she moved her head to place him on her back.

**Narrator:**_ Was his mother,_

An older looking female Longneck came up next to her daughter to get a look at her grandson.

**Narrator:**_ grandmother,_

The mother's father came up on the other side to look as she placed him down.

**Narrator:**_ and his grandfather. He knew them by sight, by scent and by their love._

All three looked down to the newborn as he started walk around his mother's back. He had a smile as he walked to the dip between her shoulder and her head, but was a little surprised as he slid down her neck.

**Narrator:**_ He knew they would be together always._

"Now you be careful, my Littlefoot." His mother told him. Her parents came a little closer as Littlefoot let out a small yawn. All three smiled down at him while the grandfather chuckled. The little Longneck looked between the three with a smile before letting out another yawn. Littlefoot became tired as he started to move about against his mothers neck and made himself a place to lay down. When he was comfortable, the little baby Longneck began to fall asleep. His mother was truly proud of her son as she said, "My beautiful Littlefoot."

\\_|_/

**Narrator:**_ While on another Earth, one of many…_

On a much different yet similar world a group of heroes resided. A small group, four in total, were currently about to deal with Mordred, son of the sorceress Morgan Le Fey, as he had gotten his hands on an artifact that gave him great power. Wanting his kingdom, the young magic user cast a spell with artifact that had banished anyone older than him to be banished to an alternate realm. With the help of Morgan Le Fey, the four members; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, were able to go back to Earth to try and stop Mordred, by turning the four of them into children as well.

They were soon sent to the place where Mordred began abusing his power. Kal-El, aka Superman, Bruce aka Batman, Diana aka Wonder Woman and John Stewart aka Green Lantern found themselves in an alternate and dark version of a medieval village. While Batman and Superman looked pretty much the same as they did when they were adults, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern went through the most changes. Wonder Woman's lips were no longer pursed and Green Lantern's facial hair had been changed to a full head of hair. They looked ahead to where they saw Mordred leading the children. Looking down at his altered body, Batman then commented, "This had better be temporary."

"You sound weird." Superman said. When he had heard himself, he then added, "Woah, so do I."

"I kind of like it." Wonder Woman said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. Batman, Superman and John all looked to her with raised eyebrows. John looked away as his eyes started to squint. All three of them noticed and Batman asked, "What's the matter?"

"I wore glasses as a kid." John explained. Then he continued to squint as he decided, "Guess I need them again."

Then using the power of his ring, green glasses appeared in front of John's eyes. He was surprised at how they appeared and said, "Wow! I didn't even try to make these."

Batman scoffed while Superman chuckled from the sight. Batman then commented, "I hope not."

Then closing his eyes, John strained as he willed the look of the glasses to change. When they became something more of a visor, he smirked with how impressed he was with himself and glanced to the others. Batman remained neutral, Superman smiled to his friend and Wonder Woman just glanced to him while her hands remained on her hips. Superman then said, "Cool."

"Will you stop messing around?" Wonder Woman questioned as she slapped the Boy of Steel upside the head. Then she reminded them as he rubbed his head, "We got to find Mordred."

"Bet the little punks in there." Batman suggested to the castle. The four of them started to move towards the objective. Batman ran to it while Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman all flew ahead. As they each passed him, Batman's friends glanced to him before going on ahead. With a groan he sounded like a child as he said, "It's not a race."

The four of them continued to move to the front door of Mordred's castle.

\\_|_/

In the other world of the dinosaurs the Threehorns had found themselves a place to settle down for the time being. Their four children had grown up quite well the past few years, especially their little Cera. She took mostly after her father in many areas, mostly in pride and stubbornness. But she wasn't always like that when she was with others. Especially with her sisters. Cera looked to her father and asked, "What are we doing here, Daddy?"

"This seems to be the safest place at the moment." Her father told her. Then he added, "So don't argue."

Cera just stuck her nose up and walked away. Her father lightly shook his head.

\\_|_/

Ducky's family had relocated to a medium-sized pond before their last home was attacked. While her siblings were now just trying to fall asleep while Ducky sat with her parents. She seemed sad as she said, "I wish we didn't have to leave our old home, oh no, no, no."

"I'm sorry, Ducky." Her mother told her while nuzzling her child. She knew how much Ducky loved that place, "But it wasn't safe anymore. You'll understand one day."

Ducky said nothing more as she made her way to the nest to join her siblings.

\\_|_/

In a new nest that was a little too close to the ground, Petrie's family huddled with in the knothole of an ancient oak tree. Though Petrie was happy to be a little closer to the ground, his siblings didn't share the same sentiments. They looked to their mother and one of them asked, "Why are we so close to the ground?"

"Yeah, a sharptooth could get us." Another worried sibling asked. Their mother assured them, "Relax, my darlings. I promise that we're safe."

Though they didn't feel entirely willing to believe it, Petrie and his siblings still trusted her judgement.

\\_|_/

Littlefoot, his mother, grandfather and grandmother were all making their way across a barren landscape as the sun started to rise in the east. Littlefoot was starting to grow tired from the journey and a little hungry too. The little Longneck looked to the trees and said, "It doesn't look like there's much here either."

"It'll have to do for now, my sweet Littlefoot." His mother said as she started to look amongst the branches of the trees. Littlefoot noticed a piece of bark that stuck out from the tree and walked over to see if he could at least eat it.

\\_|_/

Back inside the castle, Mordred was currently keeping his subjects happy by fulfilling his wishes. They ranged from children's toys to various items such as a cow. But the young prince was soon growing tired and bored with things have been going. When the shadows of those next came up he gasped when he saw younger versions of the Justice League standing before him. Finding how they look hilarious, Mordred then said with a wide grin, "The Justice Babies."

He broke out into a fit of laughter as he clutched his sides. Batman glared at the boy as he questioned, "What are you laughing at, Precious?"

"You!" Mordred said as he knew how they came before him, "Mother sent you, huh?" Then standing from his throne he jabbed, "She shouldn't have sent a boy to do a man's job."

He clutched his talisman and sent a beam of magical energy out. The beam traveled to the boy who had the wish for a set of action figures. All four of the figures grew inside and came to life to protect Mordred. The other children started to run for the door when a magical aura closed it. Those still trapped looked back to see the Justice Kids taking on the massive toys.

The red and silver figure raised its mace and the Justice Kids sprung into action. As the figure brought the mace down, it landed a hit on Superman's face and sent him straight for the figure with a hammer. His back hit against the toy and he fell to the ground. The action figure behind Superman raised its weapon, preparing to strike him down and marched forward. Green Lantern came in and blasted the toy with his ring. The ring's blast hit the robot square in the chest and pushed him back. When it didn't have any effect on the toy, John moved out of the way as it turned its sights on him. Superman took to the air again and turned to take on his plastic opponent.

Batman tried to rush at Mordred to try and stop all of this, but the purple action figure's claws made him duck. He jumped out of the way when the purple figure tried to crush him with its palm. Running up the toy's arm, Batman then fired his grappler as he jumped off the toy. Mordred ducked and the grappler head embedded itself into his throne. The magic using child glared at the Dark Knight while laughing. Not quite finished yet, Batman pulled on the rope and pulled Mordred's throne down on him. Mordred grunted in pain as the throne fell on him. But he didn't stay down for long as Mordred used the amulet to raise the throne and levitate off the ground. The boy glared at Batman before raising his arms, gathered enough magical energy and fired. Batman jumped out of the way of both the blast and being grabbed by the purple figure. The blast caused the toy to disappear instantly. Mordred, surprised of what he had done, then became infuriated at being made a fool.

While Wonder Woman dealt with the blue action figure with the spear, Superman rammed into his action figure. The red toy fell backwards as Superman landed a punch. Wonder Woman backed away and punched ice shards as they came from the toy's spear. She was able to punch through the shards that came at her and dodged the ones that were a close call.

Green Lantern was flying away from his plastic opponent as he tried to think of something, "I'll make a laser cannon." He ducked under a swipe from the toy's hammer and said, "No! A missile launcher." He moved to the left when the toy brought his hammer down as he said, "Oh! Oh! I know…"

"Just pick something!" Batman commented as Green Lantern landed beside him. The toy raised his hammer right as Green Lantern raised his ring and created a boxing glove. Then with a yell, Green Lantern threw the glove at the toy. The glove hit the toy and the toy hit the wall shattering it to pieces. Both boys smiled before Batman ran off and Green Lantern looked down at his ring.

Superman dodged a strike from his toy's mace before the toy turned and made another swing. Superman flew underneath the strike before going under the robot's legs as it brought its mace down. Flying above the toy, Superman fired his heat vision through the abdomen of the toy. The toy looked as if it were in agony before falling on its face. Powering down his heat vision, Superman smiled before flying off to catch up with the others.

Wonder Woman's attack toy raised its spear, intending to impale her. But Wonder Woman crossed her arms and blocked the strike. The strike forced her back against a pillar. She struggled to keep the toy from impaling her and it gave Batman the opportunity to jump on the toy's head and use a Batarang to hit it in the head. When she couldn't feel the spear tip against her arms, she looked up to see Batman trying to impale its head. But the toy was able to reach and grab Batman by his cape and pulled him off. Batman tried to fight back, but with him being kid sized and the robot's outstretched arm, it was proving difficult. He gasped when the toy turned the spear head towards him. Quickly coming into rescue him, Wonder Woman ran over and punched the toy's leg right in the knee. The force of the blow caused the entire toy's body to start cracking. The toy completely broke apart as it turned to her and released Batman's cape. He yelled as he started to fall to the ground but didn't have to worry as Wonder Woman was able move under him and caught her friend. Batman looked about as she then asked, "You okay there, tough guy?"

"Let go! I'm fine." Batman said as he wrestled himself from her grip. Wonder Woman gave him a questioning look while he walked off with a scowl.

Seeing as they had defeated his guards, Mordred glared as he said, "That's not fair!"

All four heroes moved to where they stood before the boy. Batman moved to where he was in front of the group before shouting, "Get him!"

All four of them tried to rush him. Mordred raised his hand and froze Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to stop them. Batman was the last to be frozen as the other three fell to the ground and slid across the floor. Mordred had a smug grin as he said, "Playtime is over." His gaze became hard as he walked up to them and said, "You'll share the fate of all my enemies."

Then gripping the amulet he was about to do away with them, but Superman and Wonder Woman were able to use their super strength to break free of his cold prison. She looked to him and said, "You free John and Bruce! I'll keep Mordred busy!"

Superman didn't argue with her as he turned his sights on both Batman and Green Lantern. With a few quick chops of his hand, Superman chipped away at John's while focusing his heat vision on Bruce's. He took extra care to not hit Bruce but the ice surrounding him. After one final chop to Green Lantern's ice prison, he was able to break the entire ice block. Green Lantern looked to the Kryptonian and said with a slight shiver, "Thanks, man. I don't think I would've liked being a Lantern Cube."

"Help me get Bruce out." Superman said as he continued to pour on his heat vision. Wonder Woman quickly flew towards Mordred with a fist raised. The boy gasped before jumping out of the way. Wonder Woman's fist bashed against Mordred's throne and shattered the furniture. She turned to him as he had rolled out of the way and removed her rope. Turning it into a lasso, Wonder Woman threw it at him and was able to catch his wrist. With a glare he demanded, "Unhand me, wench!"

While she tried to subdue Mordred, Green Lantern pointed his ring at Bruce's ice block and unleashed a small beam of energy at it. With his and Superman's heat vision combined, they were able to cause cracks to form around it. Another second later, and Batman was freed. The de-aged Dark Knight slightly shivered before saying, "Thanks."

They all turned their attention to Wonder Woman as she had just pulled Mordred towards her. But as he came flying towards her, he clutched his talisman and his captured fist glowed with energy. Diana gasped before she was struck in the face.

All three boys ran in to help her out. Batman shot his grappler at him again and this time it was able to bind his other hand. Mordred tried to pull him forward, but a red and blue blur grasped Wonder Woman's rope and held his other arm out. Straining as he fought to free himself, Mordred didn't see Green Lantern coming in from above and launching another beam of energy. Forming a pair of shackles around Mordred's legs, he, Batman and Superman were able to bind Mordred together. Without taking his eyes off their enemy, Batman said to Diana, "Wonder Woman, go for the amulet!"

Wonder Woman quickly flew back to the captured prince and reached out for his source of power. Fearing what might happen should they be able to take it from him, Mordred closed his eyes and focused. Then with a shout, he was able to create a barrier of magic around him and expanded it to where it struck the four heroes. All four of them flew backwards and fell to the ground. Quickly removing his bindings as the ones on his legs disappeared, Mordred looked to all four of them and said with a sneer, "You four thought that you could get the best of me? Well, I don't think so." Pointing to each of them he said, "I'll do away with you and any other hero that tries to stop me."

Then forming a barrier around himself, Mordred then raised his arms and began preparing a spell, "By the powers of the Amulet of First Magic," His eyes started to glow, "Unto them let there be something tragic."

Then moving his arms outwards he said something in an ancient language. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern suddenly felt themselves shrouded in a golden, mystic aura.

"Strip them to half strength to their fate." Mordred said in English. Then he finished by saying, "And send them to a place out of time."

In the next moment, the child heroes were all gone.

\\_|_/

Up in the Watch Tower Two, Jon Jonz aka Martian Manhunter and Wally West aka the Flash were overlooking the current depletion of people down on the Earth. Flash looked to Jon and asked, "What do you think's happened down there?"

"I'm not sure," Jon said as he looked at all of the monitors that had only children and no adults, "but it would appear that all of the adults of Earth have vanished into thin air."

Before more could be said, both heroes found themselves shrouded in a golden, mystic aura. This concerned Flash as he shouted, "What's going on?!"

But then suddenly they both vanished in a flash.

\\_|_/

In a mysterious location, a woman screamed before it was cut off with a loud zapping noise.

\\_|_/

Back in Mordred's castle, he finished the spell and opened his eyes to see that his spell had worked. He evilly grinned as he said, "Well, we won't be seeing them again."

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter, our heroes from both worlds will meet. I had originally planned to have the original seven members of the Justice League all together but I decided to do something else. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** The heroes are gonna meet up, but tensions might be running high when most of the JL sees an unforeseen face. The four heroes will meet two others and the final member will come a little later in the story.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Two: In Another World**

Back in the prehistoric world, Littlefoot and his family were trying to find something to eat. One of his grandparents were currently bringing a branch down to him and placed it on the ground next to him. Littlefoot grimaced at the sight of how bare the branch was. As he noticed that there was hardly anything on the other trees, Littlefoot looked up to his mother and asked, "Mother, is this all there is to eat?"

"Oh." His mother sighed as she looked about. She sounded a little worried as she said, "I'm sorry, my dear." Then she explained, "The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as much as can each day…"

She would have continued to walk when the air around her and her family began to pick up. All four of them looked about as dark clouds began to mysteriously roll in overhead. Series of lightning flashed over head as something began to happen. A golden sphere of light appeared in the middle of their clearing. All four Longnecks gasped at the sight. Littlefoot had to squint his eyes to see what was happening, but he could barely make out four shapes in the middle of the sphere.

\\_|_/

Those same clouds were over Cera's small herd as another golden sphere of light appeared before them. The little, yellow Threehorn stood behind her father's foreleg as she stared at the sphere. She could barely make out whatever it was standing there. She could tell that it was caring something and had two large wings on its back.

\\_|_/

In an empty plain, another golden sphere of light appeared. The being from inside yelled as they fell to the ground. Quickly standing up, the figure placed their hand against their ear and suddenly a pinging sound blurted out. Knowing where to go, the figure zoomed towards the source.

\\_|_/

In a small forest, near the outskirts of a withering, grassy plain, a golden sphere of light appeared. When it dissipated, the figure looked before noticing themselves about before shifting their form. They changed from a narrow-top headed creature to one that was more rounded and shrunk down in size. The figure was about to move on when it sensed something within the grass. It moved in to see what it was. When he reached a very small clearing within the tall grass, the being's eyes widened.

\\_|_/

The air started to swirl around the golden sphere as Littlefoot and his family continued to watch. When it ended, they saw four small creatures unlike anything they had ever seen before. There were three boys and a girl as they could tell by their smells. One of the boys had blue, red skin over most of its body while its face was pink looking. The boy next to him was mostly black and grey skinned all over with a little yellow around its waist, and the only different color was around its face. The other boy was black and green over his body and his face was brown and had something odd over his eyes. The girl had long fur on her head while most of her skin was pink. She did have some yellow, red, white and blue skin on her torso and feet. Two shiny things were attached to her arms and something long and golden was attached to her hips. All four of the creatures were on their paws and knees, and they were looking down to the ground.

"What are they, Mother?" A curious Littlefoot asked as he stepped a little closer. The older Longneck shook her head while saying, "I don't know, Little One." She took a good look at each of them and said, "But I think we're about to find out."

Kid Superman, Kid Batman, Kid Green Lantern and Kid Wonder Woman all felt a little woozy from their ordeal with Mordred as they tried to stand up. As they rose on their feet, Kid Superman looked to his friends and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"I feel a little funny," Kid Wonder Woman said, "but other than that, I'm fine."

"Same." Both Kid Batman and Kid Green Lantern said at the same time. The ground underneath them started to tremble as heavy footfalls could be heard behind them. All four child transformed super heroes looked back and gasped from the sight of living dinosaurs standing behind them. They were at a loss for words as they couldn't describe what a sight this was. They looked down to the adult dinosaur's feet and saw a smaller Apatosaur standing there. Kid Wonder Woman smiled as she walked up and said, "Hey, there little guy."

"Actually, my name's Littlefoot." The little dinosaur said, once again surprising the group. Kid Superman looked to the other two and said, "Is this a little weird to anyone else?"

"Somewhat." Kid Batman said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kid Green Lantern looked to him and asked, "How is it-" But then he stopped as he remembered, "Never mind. I just remembered all that we've seen."

"Excuse me?" An older voice from above said. They all looked up to see one of the grey scaled Apatosaurs lowering their heads down. They found out she was female by her voice, "But may I ask who and what you all are?"

"My name's Diana." Kid Wonder Woman introduced. Gesturing to the boys she said, "And these are my friends, Bruce, Clark and John."

"Huh." Littlefoot said as he slightly thought that their names were strange, but didn't say anything to not be rude. Batman walked up to them and said, "As for what we are, we are called man." Then he looked to Diana and said, "And woman."

"Interesting." The older male said. Shaking his head he said, "I've seen plenty of things back in my day, but I'd never thought to live to see this."

"Um, could you all excuse us, please?" Kid Superman asked before all four heroes turned to each other. Making sure to keep their voices down, he then asked, "Okay, were are we?"

"I'd say Jurassic Park, but that might be a little off." Kid Green Lantern lightly joked. Kid Batman then deduced, "Based on Mordred's spell, we've been whisked away to a time way before civilization started."

"And what about the talking dinosaurs?" Kid Wonder Woman asked, still confused about that part. Kid Batman then said, "Probably some kind of alternate world to where we can understand them." He looked between them and said, "But that's my best guess."

"Here's a really good question," Kid Green Lantern said, "how are we gonna get back and stop the kid and return all the adults to our world?"

"We'll come to that in time." Kid Superman told them. Then he added, "But right now we need to focus on the moment." Glancing back to the dinosaur family he said, "Maybe they have places named and we can determine our location."

"I highly doubt it." Kid Batman said, but then he shrugged and said, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

The other two nodded and they all turned back to the family. Kid Superman then asked, "Where exactly is here?"

"The Mysterious Beyond is greatly vast." The older male told him, "No one knows how big the world truly is."

"Maybe not to them." Kid Green Lantern muttered. Kid Wonder Woman slightly glares at him while roughly nudging him in the arm. The ring wielder yelped in pain while rubbing his arm. Kid Batman then stepped forward and asked, "So where are you all heading."

"To a place where we can be safe." The younger female Apatosaur said. Looking to the sun she said, "We must continue to follow the Bright Circle as it sets in order to reach the Great Valley."

"The Great Valley?" Kid Green Lantern quietly asked. Littlefoot looked to the adults and asked, "Should they come with us?"

His mother, grandmother and grandfather all looked to each other. The grandfather tilted his head as he said, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Plus, they're children." The grandmother added, "It would be awful to leave such young ones unattended."

"Then it's settled." Littlefoot's mother nodded. She looked down to the four heroes and asked, "Would you like to accompany us on our journey?"

'Well…" Diana started to say, unsure if they should. Clark was also somewhat reluctant as he added, "We don't want to be a burden on you."

"Oh, you won't be a burden." She said. Then she added, "Plus, we can all look out for each other on the way."

"Then it's settled." Bruce said as he looked to his friends, "We'll go with them."

The family of Apatosaurs started to move about again as they looked for food. Littlefoot moved back to the branch and bit at the branch. Then with a tug, he was able to pull it off and tried to eat it. But the twigs hurt a little as he tried to chew them up. This confused all the kid versions of the super heroes. Kid Superman came over to him and asked, "Uh, why are you all eating the wood from these trees."

"Because there is barely any food here in the Mysterious Beyond." The grandfather explained. He looked down to the Kryptonian and said, "That's why we're heading to the Great Valley."

"Oh." Kid Superman said. The other three moved about to see if they could help. Littlefoot's attention was diverted when his mother said, "Littlefoot, quickly, come here."

Both Littlefoot and Kid Superman walked over to the little Longneck's mother. They looked up as she gestured with her head, "Look, up there."

All three of them looked up to see a lone leaf in the shape of a five pointed star hanging on a branch. The dew of the day dripped off of it as she said, "A tree star."

"What's so special about it?" Kid Superman asked with a quirked brow. Littlefoot's mother looked down to him and said, "Even though they're really common in most places, to find one now is really rare, considering the circumstances."

"Plus, they're really tasty." Littlefoot added with a quick lick of his lips. His mother nodded and she said, "It is a very special leaf indeed."

The dew continued to drop off of the leaf as Littlefoot's mother reached up to grab it for him. But a sudden breeze caused the leaf to snap off of its stem, caused much more dew and it started to get carried away by the wind. Littlefoot groaned in disappointment and Kid Superman saw the distress on his new friend's face. With a smile, Kid Superman lifted off the ground, surprising both Longnecks and flew after it. As he was catching up to the leaf, Kid Superman found that he wasn't going as fast as he would have liked. When he reached the tree star leaf he grabbed it and flew back to the ground. Kid Superman looked to the middle of the leaf as the rest of the dew collected into the middle of it. The Kryptonian handed the leaf to the young Longneck and Littlefoot took it with a smile. Laying the tree star down, Littlefoot began to rub his head against it as his mother said, "It'll help you to grow strong. Where we are going there are so many of these leaves."

Kid Superman smiled to the sight of Littlefoot enjoying his gift. The little Longneck turned onto his back with a giggle and playfully kicked the tree star up into the air. After a few more bats with his paws, Littlefoot sat up and let the leaf fall unto his head. While he was enjoying his gift, Superman turned to the others as they looked around. Bruce and Diana were sticking close to the grandparents while John looked about to see if there was anything. Moving over to them, Clark said, "Hey, can I talk to you guys for a second."

"Sure." Wonder Woman said before her and Bruce walked over to a spot behind Clark. John looked back and saw that they were meeting underneath a tree. He quickly walked over and said, "What's up?"

"Something's wrong with my powers." Clark told them. They gave him questioning looks and he explained, "When I went to get something for Littlefoot, I used by flight and super speed, but I could feel that it wasn't at its normal speed."

"Care to test one of your other super powers." Bruce asked. Clark quickly thought about which power to use, since it could scare the dinosaur family. Then he thought of his breath ability. Taking in a quick breath, Kid Superman blew against the tree closest to him and it started to slightly freeze, but it didn't freeze all the way and even started to melt. Bruce then remembered, "Before getting zapped here, I do recall Mordred saying in his spell for us to be stripped to only half strength."

"So, it's like me under a somewhat red sun?" Kid Superman asked with a quirked brow. Kid Batman nodded and then said while looking between the two of them, "I'm guessing that it's the same for you two."

"So I guess the only one who's at one hundred percent is you, Bruce." Kid Green Lantern pointed out. Kid Batman then said, "Not entirely, I've only got a limited amount of resources within my belt. Not to mention the fact that since we're still in kid bodies, and it won't be long before we get hungry fast."

All three of the others looked a little worried considering that they didn't know how to tell their new friends about a small problem. They were startled when a voice said from behind Diana, "What'cha guys doing?"

They looked back to see Littlefoot standing there with the tree star leaf on his back. The four heroes looked to each other before Clark said, "Oh, we were just talking amongst ourselves."

"Oh." Littlefoot said. They were all caught off guard when Littlefoot's mother said, "Come along, young ones."

Littlefoot, Clark, Bruce, John and Diana all moved after the grown up dinosaurs. As they walked out into a plain, Bruce looked up to the bigger Apatosaur and asked, "So what can you tell us about this Great Valley place?"

"Well, the Great Valley is filled with green food," She started, and looked down to Littlefoot as she said, "More food than you could hope to eat, Littlefoot. More water than you could ever drink…" She sounded hopeful yet happy and she said, "where will live with our own kind. And we'll all be safe."

"It truly is a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live happily…" She said with a great big smile. Diana then thought of home and said, "Sounds like it could be a paradise."

"That is what some call it." Littlefoot's grandfather said. Littlefoot placed the tree star leaf on the ground and curiously asked, "When we will get there?"

"The Bright Circle must pass over us many times." His mother told him as they walked on. He picked his gift back up and she said, "And we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground."

"Did she just call the sun the bright circle?" John asked the others. Bruce looked to him and said, "They must have different names for almost everything. I think it would be best if we went along with it and not challenge it."

"Works for me." Clark said with slight shrug. Diana then said, "I'm cool with it."

Tossing the tree star leaf into the air, Littlefoot let it fall onto his back before asking, "Have you ever seen the Great Valley?"

This caused his mother to stop in her tracks, bring her head around to him and say, "No."

"Well, how do you know it's really there?" Littlefoot asked as he walked closer. Diana walked up to him and said, "Sometimes you just gotta believe in something, even if it seems unlikely."

"Hm. She's right." His mother told him, "Some things you see with your eyes," a kind grin grew on her face as she said, "others you see with your heart."

Littlefoot sighed as it didn't make much sense to him. He walked a little closer, causing his leaf to fall off while he said, "I don't understand, Mother."

"You will, my son." She said as she lightly nudges her head against his. He smiles as he looks into her eyes and she repeats, "You will."

Littlefoot then looked down to his tree star leaf and sniffed it. It smelled really good to him and was about to eat it. But the sound of giggling caught his attention. Turning his head to the sound, Littlefoot walked towards the source. Seeing their friend walking away, the four heroes ran after him and John called out, "Hey, Littlefoot, wait up!"

Littlefoot walked through a small field of tall grass and poked his head through. He and the other four heard the Longneck's mother call out, "Littlefoot, kids, don't you all wander too far off."

"We won't." Diana said as she looked to the older dinosaur. Looking to Bruce she said, "She kind of reminds me of my mother when I was really this age."

Bruce didn't say anything as it was still a sore subject to him. Littlefoot poked his head through the rest of the tall grass and stared in wander as he saw a group of Threehorns. The little yellow dinosaur rammed against the snout of her parent and fell onto her backside. She was about to do it again when she noticed a blue bug landing next to her. The Threehorn prepared to charge at it while Littlefoot watched with interest. The Threehorn gave a bellow as she chased after the bug. The bug flew over a few rocks and the Threehorn was able to bash her way through them. The bug landed on another rock and flew off before she rammed against it. The blue bug then landed on a rock to her left. The Threehorn turned to it and quickly jumped at the bug. But all she succeeded in doing was smashing into the rock. The bug landed on top of another rock and the Threehorn rammed right into it, unable to break it. Getting back up and shaking her head, the Threehorn glared at the bug before starting to stand up. Littlefoot then called out, "Hey!"

If she heard Littlefoot, she didn't acknowledge him as she had her sights on the bug. As she was eye level with it, the Threehorn licked her lips as if she were about to eat it. But before she could do anything to the bug, it turned its back on her and sprayed her in the face. Clark, Diana, Bruce and John joined Littlefoot and parted the tall grass to see what was going on. They watched as the Threehorn shook the juices off of her face and was about to chase after the bug when a voice said to her, "If it makes you feel any better, Cera, I think you really taught those rocks a lesson."

The yellow Threehorn, Littlefoot and the four heroes looked up to see a figure drop out of the sky. While Littlefoot looked amazed by the newcomer, Kid Superman, Kid Batman, Kid Wonder Woman and Kid Green Lantern's jaws dropped at the sight of: Shayera Hol!

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** What did you guys think of that reveal. I mean I know that I might have made it pretty obvious at the beginning of the chapter. I might make a twist in the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait and see what comes next. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** A familiar and real bratty face is going to turn up in this or the next chapter. Plus, I might make someone zoom in.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Three: Old Faces and New Friendships**

"I was doing just fine without you butting in." Cera snapped at the Thanagarian. Though slightly taken aback by her attitude, Shayera knew that she was only acting tough for her pride. Kneeling down she said, "Well, you'll show it next time."

Still a little sore, Cera just sharply looked away. Back with the five, Clark said, "I can't believe Shayera's here too."

"Maybe Mordred's spell somehow caught her as well as us." Bruce determined. While the two went over reason's, neither Diana nor John joined in. One was still upset about Shayera's roll in the Thanagarian invasion, while the other missed her greatly. But they were all surprised to see that she was kid too. The sound of giggling caught their attention and looked to Littlefoot as he tried to control himself but failed. Unfortunately, both Cera and Shayera herd him laughing as well. Shayera's eyes widened at the sight of her old friends from the Justice League, but Cera looked to the laughing Longneck and questioned with a glare, "What are you laughing at?"

Littlefoot stopped laughing and looked to the yellow Threehorn. Cera moved past Shayera and prepared to charge. John looked to Littlefoot and said, "You were basically asking for this."

"I say meet her head on." Diana told him. All three boys looked to her with surprised looks on his face. Littlefoot jumped out of the tall grass and mimicked her actions. Clark then said, "Littlefoot, this isn't a good idea."

But Littlefoot wanted to play as he prepared himself. With a shrill shriek, Cera charged forward and Littlefoot did the same. But Cera's parents noticed what was going on and her father moved to intercept with a growl. When the two children were but a few feet apart, Cera's father moved over his daughter, causing both of them to stop. He growled while Cera looked to Littlefoot with a smug grin. The little Longneck gasped when he looked to see the older Threehorn looking down at him. He followed Littlefoot's movements as he moved back. Shayera, Clark, Diana, Bruce and John all ran up as Littlefoot's mother called out, "Littlefoot."

"Come, Cera." Her father told him. Looking down to Littlefoot he said, "Threehorns never play with…" He added a little disdain as he said, "Longnecks."

Cera just looked to Littlefoot and stuck her tongue out at him. Her father then turned to Shayera and said, "And you were supposed to keep her out of trouble."

"But I-" Shayera started to say. But then a voice said, "She was doing her job."

The older Threehorn looked back to see John Stewart moving a little closer Cera's father looked to him and said, "I'd appreciate it if you minded your own business, kid."

"Littlefoot. " His mother called out as Cera's father scared him back with a growl. Clark moved in front of him and said, "All right, let's back up here for a moment."

The bigger Threehorn snorted in the Kryptonian's face and Clark staggered back a little. Cera ran up to them and smugly stated while getting up in Littlefoot's face, "Threehorns never play with Longnecks."

But before things could get out of hand, both their parents grabbed them by their tails. Both Longneck and Threehorn looked each other in the eye before turning away. Littlefoot's mother looked down to the other kids and motioned for them to follow. Kid Superman said, "We'll catch up in a minute. We want to talk to a friend real quick."

"Uh… same thing." Shayera said to the older Threehorn. Neither Littlefoot's mother or Cera's father didn't argue and just continued on their way. Clark and John walked towards Shayera while Diana and Bruce lagged behind a little. When all five of them stood before each other, John started off first by saying, "Hi."

"Hi." Shayera said back. Gesturing to Cera and her father, Bruce then asked, "How long have you been with them?"

"Since I was zapped to this world." Shayera told them. Then she slightly smirked and said, "They've already gave me a name for my species. They call me a Wing-back."

"Heh." John and Clark lightly chuckled. Shayera then asked, "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, we were trying to deal with Morgan Le Fay's son, Mordred," Bruce started, "but right as we were battling him, he cast a spell on us to send us to this time period."

"And we have no idea how we're gonna get back." Clark said with a worried look. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. Looking to Bruce he asked, "What time period do you think it is?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not so sure." The Dark Knight said as he placed a hand to his chin. Then he said, "I thought we were in the Jurassic Era, but seeing as how there are Cretaceous Era dinosaurs as well, then we must be in some kind of alternate universe. One where none of the three Eras existed and allows the vast majority of dinosaurs to roam."

"Makes me wonder what else we could be seeing." Clark said while crossing his arms. John then asked, "So, are you and the Threehorns going anywhere special?"

"Uh, yeah." Shayera nodded, "They plan to head to the Great Valley. They said that it's the safest place in the world."

"Us too." Clark said. He then guessed, "So, I guess we'll be seeing more and more of each other."

"Pfff, like we really want to." Diana mumbled while looking off to the side. The other's did in fact hear it and looked to the Amazon princess with different looks. Shayera turned her head away in shame. Clark then said, "We'll see you around, Shayera."

She didn't say anything as the four of them turned to follow after Littlefoot and his mother. Shayera grasped her arm as she watched them go. She would have stayed for another moment when she heard Cera call out, "Shayera, come on!"

Expanding her wings, Shayera Hol took off to catch up with the Threehorns.

\\_|_/

As the four heroes walked through the tall grass and met up with the Longneck family, three of the four were giving a certain member different looks. Diana noticed them staring at her and she questioned, "What?"

"A little harsh there, don't you think?" John questioned as they continued to walk. Diana then said, "Uh, maybe you've all forgiven her for what she did, but I haven't."

"The past is the past, Diana." Bruce bluntly told her. Then he said, "I may not be too happy with what she did, but she came through for us in the end."

They didn't say anything more as they met up with the Longneck family. Clark looked up to Littlefoot to see that he was confused while asking, "A Longneck? Hmm."

Glancing to his mother he then asked while maneuvering to grasp his tail, "Mother what's a Longneck?"

"Why," Littlefoot's mother said as he was able to climb onto her snout, "that's what we are, dear."

"I thought you would have been aware of that after a while, Littlefoot." Kid Superman said as he flew up to their level while carrying Littlefoot's tree star. Handing the tree star to the little Longneck, Littlefoot then said to his mother, slightly glaring but mostly confused, "Oh. Well, why can't I play with that Threehorn?" His smile returned as he laughed before saying, "We were having fun."

"We all keep to our own kind…" His mother told them. She glanced to Clark and said, "Most of the time." She turned her head back to where she was going and said, "The Threehorns, the Spiketails, the swimmers and the fliers."

She shook her head as she said, "We never do anything together."

Both of Littlefoot's grandparents and the other members of the Justice League walked behind them as they moved on. Littlefoot then asked, "Why?"

"Well, because we're different. It's always been that way." She replied. Though slightly amused by Littlefoot's curiosity and then said, "But sometimes differences can be a good thing." Then he looked back as he said, "Take my friends for example. None of us are exactly the same, but we're still able to work together."

"Is that true, Mother?" Littlefoot asked, not really understanding. She smiled and said, "It can work in some cases, but in these days and time, we just keep to ourselves."

"Well, why?" Littlefoot asked. Littlefoot's mother lightly chuckled and said, "Oh, don't worry so much." Then she told him, "When we reach the Great Valley, there will be many, many Longnecks for you to play with."

Littlefoot sighed and said, "I wish we were there now."

"Don't worry," Diana said as she flew up to him and said, "We'll get there."

"You can fly too?" Littlefoot can ask. Kid Wonder Woman nodded and said, "John can fly too. The only one of the four of us who can't fly, is Bruce." She glanced back with a smile and said, "But that's alright. It doesn't mean he's any less special."

Bruce looked up to see Diana looking down at him, but only turned his head away. Diana then asked Littlefoot's mother, "How far exactly do we have to go?"

"We still have a long way to go." She told them. Then she said, "First we have to find the rock that looks like a Longneck, then pass the mountains that burn. It's a long way, but we'll get there."

Both Diana and Clark lowered themselves to the ground to walk.

\\_|_/

Back on the Justice League's Earth, Mordred was currently sitting on his throne. He had sent the other children away and was now pondering. The magic user felt as if his victory over the Justice League wasn't fulfilling. Mordred glared as he muttered, "I defeated those kiddie turned heroes, and yet I still do not feel satisfied." Placing a hand up to his forehead he then asked himself, "Should I have just done away with them myself."

He growled at the irking feeling welling up in his chest. Standing up he then decided, "I must go and see if they have expired yet." But he stopped as he remembered, "But I can't just leave my subjects unattended. After all, what is a king without his subjects?"

Clutching the Amulet of First Magic, he then created a copy of himself and placed the number two on the clone's forehead. Mordred then commanded, "Keep an eye on things around here while I'm gone."

"By your wish, Mordred." The copy said before Mordred then used the amulet again. He disappeared, leaving the copy alone in the throne room. But unbeknown to Mordred, the copy's face grew into a smirk and darkly said, "Do not worry, I'll keep things in check here."

\\_|_/

Back with the four Justice League members, they had settled down in a spot for the night. All of the Longnecks leaned against something whether it be rocks or a couple of trees. While Littlefoot slept on his mother's head who was resting her head on her mother's back who had her head on a rock and the grandfather had his head against another rock, Clark, Bruce, Diana and John were sitting on a rocky overpass that looked down on the small family. Diana looked down to the sleeping family before turning back to her friends. Then she asked, "So if us and Shayera are here, who else do you think was brought her?"

"My best guess is probably Jonn and maybe even Wally." Bruce deduced. But shrugged when he added, "As for any other members of the league, I couldn't say."

"So what's our plan?" John asked while looking between them. Clark then said, "Since we have no way of getting back, there might be a slight chance that Mordred will come to us to finish us off."

All three of his friends looked to him and Bruce said, "That's actually not a bad assessment." They all turned their attention on him and he said, "Mordred may be starting to wish that he had finished us off right then and there, so he might end up coming here to end it. We can try to go for the amulet then."

"But what about them?" John asked as he glanced down to the family of four. Diana then said, "Since we're gonna have to be patient, we can at least help them get to their Great Valley."

"I agree to that plan." Clark said with a shrug. John was in as he said, "We can even protect them."

"But we'll have to be careful." Bruce reminded, "Since most of us have been reduced to half strength." He glanced out into the world and said, "We need to be on alert for any kinds threats, from predators to other types."

"Then it's agreed." Clark said, "We'll stay to protect our new friends."

Unbeknown to them, Littlefoot was able to catch every word and was able to understand most of it. But a smile crept on his face as he now knew that his new friends would be sticking around.

Later that evening, the four had moved down to the family of Longnecks and were sleeping against the rock where Littlefoot's grandmother was resting her head. The buzzing of a dragonfly indicated one was coming near. It flew up to the group before being caught by a jumping frog's tongue and then pulled in to be eaten. The frog landed on Littlefoot's mother's head and startled the young Longneck awake when it croaked. The frog ate the dragonfly while Littlefoot watched, gave another ribbit and jumped down to the ground. Finding it interesting, Littlefoot called out after it, "Hey, hopper, come back!"

Littlefoot moved to where he could slide down his mother's tail and followed after the frog. Clark's eyes slightly opened as he saw Littlefoot following after a frog. Sitting up he was about to wake the other's when Bruce said, "Wake only Diana."

"What?" Clark said as he looked to the young Dark Knight. Bruce then said, "John and I will can here to watch out for the rest of the family, but you and Diana go to keep an eye on him."

Clark then gently shook Diana's shoulder. Kid Wonder Woman groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She looked to Kid Superman and said, "What's going on?"

"We gotta follow Littlefoot." Kid Superman simply said. Then with a wave of his hand he said, "Come on."

Both young Justice League members got up and ran after the young dinosaur. All three of them chased after the frog as it hopped into a small tunnel. The frog knew that it was being followed and croaked before hopping away. Littlefoot smiled as he called out, "Hey."

"Littlefoot, wait up!" Clark shouted after him. The young Longneck looked back to them as Diana then said, "You shouldn't run off by yourself."

"I'm sorry." Littlefoot said and his head started to hang. But Clark then said, "Look, we know that you're curious about the world, but next time you want to go exploring or something you should really let someone know."

"Okay." Littlefoot said, feeling a little bit better. Then he asked, "Want me to catch that hopper?"

"Sure!" Both kids excitedly said. All three ran into the cave as it continued to hop. But as they stepped foot inside, a familiar voice questioned, "You three again?"

Cera came running up to them and demanded, "Go away!" Then she smugly said while turning away, "That's _my_ hopper."

"I-I saw him first." Littlefoot said, feeling that she wasn't being fair. Diana then questioned, "What gives you the right to the little hopper anyway?"

Clark glanced to her with a questioning look about her choice of words, but didn't say anything. Cera then glanced back and said, "Well, he's in my pond."

"You'll have to forgive Cera." Shayera's voice said as she landed on the other side of the tunnel as Cera exited. Littlefoot just gave the yellow Threehorn an annoyed glare before following after her. Shayera looked to her friends and said, "Her pride's so big that you'd think that she believes that she can have the whole world."

Clark lightly chuckled to this while Diana only glanced away. Shayera then invited them all, "Come on, the pond's actually quite fun."

"I've never known you to do fun stuff like this." Clark said as they all joined them. Shayera smiled and pointed out, "There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me."

"Oh, yeah?" A new voice said from behind, "You sure that you're gonna like this?"

Littlefoot, Clark, Diana and Shayera all looked back to see something rushing towards them. They yelled as it came crashing into them and sent them tumbling down a slope. Cera had just slid down it and into the pond as the hopper croaked and jumped away again. The sound of tumbling rocks caused her to look back and her eye's grew wide as a large multi-colored ball came crashing into her. They all crashed into the water with a huge splash and it caused the frog to fall in as well. Cera struggled to get out from underneath the pile of children as the newcomer started laughing. Diana was able to pull herself out and grabbed the mud covered newcomer by the collar of his shirt. With an annoyed glare she questioned, "Who are you?"

"Didn't think you'd be so hostile around a friend, Princess." He said. Diana's eyes widened as the newcomer suddenly vibrated to shake the rest of the muddy water off. All eyes turned to see another child like the five, but this one's skin was mostly red but a few yellow patches here and there and a pink spot where his mouth was. The new comer gave a shrug and jokingly said, "Miss me?"

"Wally!" Diana said before hugging him. Kid Flash returned it as Clark, Littlefoot, Cera and Shayera all stood up too. When Kid Wonder Woman let him go Wally then said, "Looks like I'm a little late to the reunion." He glanced to a certain person and said with a genuine smile, "For everyone."

Shayera smiled in appreciation to this. Wally then asked, "So, what exactly happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Diana asked him. Flash then explained, "Well, me and Jonn were up in the Watch Tower and waiting to hear back from your mission. But then most of the life signs on Earth vanished, and we saw that it was mostly the adults. But before we could really see what was happening, a golden aura of light enveloped the both of us and then next thing I knew, I was someplace else and alone." He shrugged in both worry and uncertainty as he said, "I have no idea where Jonn could be at the moment."

"Then we'll find him on our way to the Great Valley." Clark vowed. Wally quirked an eye brow as he heard the name. But his attention was diverted when he saw both Littlefoot and Cera standing right behind his friends. Kid Flash then said, "Cool! We're in a world of dinosaurs!"

"You mean you didn't see any others while you were here?" Shayera asked their truly childish member. Wally shook his head as he said, "Nope. I was probably so focused on finding you guys that I didn't notice any of the other dinosaurs."

This actually surprised his two friends, knowing how he sometimes got caught up sight-seeing. But they were at least happy to know that he still got serious when it mattered most. Wally then asked about their current situation, "So, just in asking, what exactly did happen on you guys' mission?"

"Basically, we're here because of Morgan Le Fay's son, Mordred." Clark informed, "He's cast some kind of spell that's sent us to this place."

"So, what do we do now?" Kid Flash asked, wanting to know what to do. Diana then told him, "We're kind of hoping that Mordred will want to come and finish us off. And if he does, we work to take that amulet from him so we can beat him and go back home."

"Huh? Sounds good to me." Wally nodded. Littlefoot then thought of something, "Here's a good question…"

All eyes turned to him as he then asked, "Who's your friend Wally gonna have to travel with? I don't know if either group will be willing to take in another."

"Who said anything about my parents taking in someone else anyway?" A bratty voice asked from the back of the group. They all looked back to Cera who gave them a questioning look. Shayera then said, "Cera, you should be a little nicer."

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do." Cera reminded before sticking her tongue out at the Thanagarian. Wally was truly amazed now as he then asked as he remembered Littlefoot talked as well, "The dinosaurs talk?"

"Yes, the Threehorn can talk." Cera said as she trudged through the dirty water towards the fastest man alive. Then she proudly said, "All of the Threehorns can talk."

"But can they sound smart?" Diana sarcastically cracked. Shayera stepped in front of her friend and said, "Hey, back off. She didn't do anything to you."

Seeing as how tensions were starting to rise, Wally then asked, "Uh, weren't you guys trying to catch a frog or, uh…" He looked to Littlefoot and Cera as he called it, "A hopper?"

"Oh, yeah." Littlefoot excitedly said as the sound of the frog/hopper croaked. All of them looked about. They saw not one but multiple frogs in the muddy water. A large bubble appeared before Cera and she jumped at it. The bubble popped, but the hopper wasn't there. Littlefoot looked over to another bubble and the frog's face could be seen in it. The three members of the Justice League and Shayera watched with smile as the two continued to try and find the hopper. Wally looked down to see a bubble close to his feet and tried jumping at it. But it only popped the bubble and there was no frog/hopper there. Looking to the other three he said, "Come on, it's fun."

Clark looked between both Diana and Shayera with a smile before jumping in. He popped another bubble underfoot before jumping at another one. Diana and Shayera looked to each other, and with the past seemingly forgotten at the moment, both girls jumped in as well. All of the children laughed as they continued to play, unaware of a great danger approaching from the east.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note: **It's gonna get heavy in the next chapter. Not only will the dinosaur children get to see the Justice League fight, but the Justice Kids will be in the middle of an actual dinosaur fight. It might take me a little while to get this chapter done, because it will hurt to write it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N: **Like I said in the previous chapter, this is really hard for me to write, given the one part I really hate watching. But I can't work around it, so I apologize to all of the Land Before Time fans and I apologize to Littlefoot's Mother for putting her through all of this.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Four: A Great Tragedy**

The six friends continued to play in the muddy water. One bubble appeared under Littlefoot and the Longneck fell onto his side. He moved out of the way as the frog/hopper croaked and Cera leapt at the bubble. All six of them laughed as they popped the bubbles and tried to catch the little creature. They all looked to the Longneck as Littlefoot cried out, "Over here!"

They moved to where he was and started looking around. Littlefoot laughed as he said, "Hey, this is fun."

"You said it." Wally agreed with a smile. The group was lost in their fun that they didn't even notice a shadow creeping over the muddy pond. But Superman's advanced hearing soon heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Clark then said, "Guys, something's coming this way."

The kids' fun instantly stopped as they felt the ground and water shaking around them. Everyone gasped when they looked to the rising sun and Cera gasped before shouting, "Sharptooth!"

The giant Tyrannosaurus gave a loud roar as it stomped towards them. Littlefoot and Cera started to run out from underneath the cover of the tree as Cera cried out, "Help!"

"Mother! Help!" Littlefoot shouted as Cera rolled onto her back and he accidentally tumbled over her. They both looked up and shouted, "Help!"

"Quick! We've got to help them." Kid Superman said before taking flight. Both Littlefoot and Cera moved out of the way before Sharptooth's foot came crashing down. The giant carnivore growled as he tried to lunge his head forward, but Kid Superman came in with a punch to the behemoth's jaw. Sharptooth stumbled backwards before looking to the child Kryptonian with a glare. The giant meat-eater lunged towards Kid Superman, but he was able to grab both sides of the jaws and hold them back. Kid Superman was able to hold the jaws back, but when the giant Tyrannosaurus started to swing his head back and forth, the Kryptonian was brought along for the ride. He was saved when Kid Wonder Woman and Kid Hawk Girl both came in with a blow with both a fist and a mace to the creature's cheek.

Sharptooth recoiled from the two strikes and Kid Superman let got. Flash quickly came running up and started to run around the dinosaur to create a cover by throwing the muddy water over the beast. Completely drenched, Sharptooth let loose a loud roar in defiance and hate. But the whooshing sound of a Batarang caused all the friends in the pond to scatter. When they were out of the water, the Batarang struck the water closest to Sharptooth and with a zap, the beast began to freeze. Sharptooth growled in defiance again as his body became harder and harder to move. When he was frozen solid, they all looked to see Bruce and John running up to them. Bruce then warned, "It'll hold him, but not forever. We need a place to hid until he leaves."

"How about in there?" Wally asked about a giant thorn bush. Seeing no alternative, the kids made their way towards it as the frozen Sharptooth started to break free. Keeping Cera and Littlefoot between the six of them, the heroes and the two dinosaurs disappeared into the giant thorn bush. Once inside, they all sat or squatted to stay out of sight. They could hear the frozen Sharptooth roaring when he broke free of his imprisonment. They felt the trembling of the ground from his footsteps and heard the beast as he tried to sniff them out. Sharptooth growled as he looked and sniffed for them. When it seemed that he was getting too close for comfort, Clark looked around and saw a path that led deeper into the thorns. Looking to the others he whispered, "Follow me."

They all looked to the Boy of Steel and followed after him. They stopped when Kid Superman stopped and looked up. At a hole in the top of the thorns, Sharptooth's head came sliding in. They all continued to back up into the darkness as the beast started slid down and sniffed about to find them. He could tell that they were close, but couldn't see them. They hid underneath a giant thorn branch as Sharptooth's nose started to push down on it. They all ducked down as the branch was forced down by the beast's snout. While Cera placed her paws over eyes and wished that it would end soon, the others looked in worry. They held their breath when they could feel a snort of air from the creature's nostrils. Shayera quickly thought of an idea and brought her mace close to Sharptooth's snout where it almost touched. Everyone watched as she gave a little jolt to force Sharptooth back. The beast recoiled from it and gave another loud roar. As the branch lifted back up, Clark motioned for them to move again. They quietly crept through the large thorns as the beast outside continued to search for them. They soon came to a junction and Cera stayed on course while everyone else moved to the right. Seeing as she was going the wrong way, Littlefoot said, "This way."

But Cera shook her head, thinking she knew better. Running down the tunnel, Littlefoot shouted, "Come back. You're going the wrong way!"

All of them then chased after the Threehorn, but it gave away their position to Sharptooth as he leapt into the thorn bush. The giant dinosaur broke through them, causing everyone to yell and run. But as he was being chased, Littlefoot found himself entangled in vines with Sharptooth right behind him. Both dinosaurs were entangled as Sharptooth tried to reach for the little Longneck. Before they exited the thorns, Kid Superman and Kid Batman both looked back with a gasp. Both heroes moved to help Littlefoot. Kid Superman's eyes lit up as he used his heat vision and Kid Batman took out another Batarang to cut on the other side. Vines started snapping from the intense heat and the sawing cuts of the Dark Knight's weapon, but Littlefoot was still entangled. The monster behind them growled as he inched closer. On the last vine, it snapped and a piece of it lashed out at Sharptooth. The thorns struck him in the right eye, blinding him and he recoiled in pain with a roar and Cera screamed in fear. He rose up and burst from the thorns and started swiping at it with his two-fingered hand. All of them ran out of the thorns but it proved to be a mistake as Sharptooth could seem them and leapt at them with a growl.

He landed behind them, causing both dinosaur and hero to tumble off their feet. Kid Green Lantern quickly rolled onto his back and pointed his ring at the bigger dinosaur. With a glare he said, "Eat this!"

His ring glowed before a green boxing glove shot out of it. The manifestation struck Sharptooth in the face and sent him stumbling back. Kid Batman was the next to act by throwing the end of his grappler to Kid Flash and said, "Quick around his legs."

The fastest boy of alive nodded as he grabbed it before running. When he balanced himself, Sharptooth could see a red blur coming at him. Turning a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, the T-rex tried to swipe at Kid Flash with his tail, but Kid Flash smirked as he moved to slide underneath it and then zoomed around the behemoth's legs. When he full wrapped the cord around, Kid Flash looked to them and shouted, "Now!"

Kid Superman, Kid Wonder Woman and Kid Hawkgirl all came flying up to Sharptooth's head. With a holler they all gave him a blow. All three strikes caused Sharptooth to fall onto his back. But he didn't stay down long as he used his primal strength to break the bindings on his legs. Rolling onto his feet, he quickly stood back up. Kid Superman came flying back at him, but Sharptooth moved his head out of the way before grabbing the Boy of Steel's cape. Kid Superman yelled as Sharptooth let him loose and he crashed into both Kid Wonder Woman and Kid Hawkgirl. All three of them fell to the ground, but Kid Green Lantern came flying in with some rocks in a green bubble. With a yell he chucked them at Sharptooth. The rocks stuck against Sharptooth's hide and made him cringe from the blow. He was about to go on the attack again when Kid Flash came running up and stopped in front of him. The T-rex looked down as Kid Flash taunted, "Over here, big guy!"

Sharptooth responded by trying to stomp down on him, but Kid Flash zipped out of the way. Moving to right behind him, Kid Flash then said, "No, over here!"

Looking behind them, the monster growled in annoyance before trying to use his tail. Kid Flash once again moved out of the way with his super speed and started to run in circles around Sharptooth. With a snort of annoyance, Sharptooth stomped on the ground and caused it to crack. Kid Flash accidentally tripped over one and yelped as he stumbled. When he landed on his front, he rolled onto his back to find Sharptooth standing over him. But before anything else could happen, a Batarang came flying in before exploding in a bright light. The monster roared in anguish as the blinding light caused pain in his one good eye. Backing away, Kid Green Lantern took the opportunity to fly in and grab Kid Flash. But before they could get far, Sharptooth's tail struck them from behind. Both boys grunted as they landed a few feet away. Sharptooth quickly had the sight back in his one good eye and looked to Kid Batman. With a quick growl, he used his tail to bat a rock towards the Dark Knight. Kid Batman used another grappler to pull himself out of the way. Sharptooth gave chase as Kid Batman landed and started to run away. When ever Sharptooth brought his jaws down, Kid Batman would jump out of the way. But Sharptooth was able to move ahead and grabbed the Dark Knight's cape with his teeth. Kid Batman grunted as he struggled, but with a quick shake of his head, Sharptooth threw the boy. Kid Batman landed on his back next to a frightened Littlefoot and Cera. Bruce slowly got back up and stood defensively in front of his friends. Sharptooth breathed his hot breath down on them, but before he could strike a massive Longneck tail struck him in the face.

Everyone looked up to see Littlefoot's mother coming to the rescue. Her blow to Sharptooth's face caused him to stumble back first into a rocky pillar and fall to the ground. Kid Flash and Batman stayed with Littlefoot and Cera as they ran under her feet in protection. Kid Superman, Green Lander, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl all flew up into the air and moved with Littlefoot's mother to fight off the predator. Said predator was fighting to get back up on his own two feet. As he tried to get back up, his thrashing caused the rock against his head to break apart. When he was fully up right, his head broke through the rock and turned towards the heroes. While the four fliers stayed in front, Littlefoot's mother looked down in concern to the others, nudged them off and told them to, "Run!"

Sharptooth came running down a stretch of rock to do battle for his prey. He lunged forward and she moved her head back as he landed a few feet from her. Kid Superman came in with a couple of punches to the creature's face. It sent Sharptooth stumbling back a few feet before he tried to lunge at the Kryptonian, but Kid Wonder Woman threw her lasso around the beast's jaws to snap them shut. Kid Green Lantern and Kid Hawkgirl came flying in with their respective weapons ready. But because of her reduced strength, Wonder Woman was suddenly pulled along and Sharptooth sent her crashing into them. All three of them fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Kid Superman glared from this before turning his gaze on the T-rex and his eyes quickly turned red. With a yell he unleashed his heat vision once again. The beams grazed off of Sharptooth's side and caused the beast to roar in pain. Sharptooth retaliated by using his large head to knock Kid Superman aside. The Kryptonian grunted as he crashed into a rock wall. Sharptooth once again set his eyes upon the Longneck in front of him and tried to lunge at her again. But she was able to dodge his bite by rearing up and then trying to stomp on him with her feet. Sharptooth was able move back, but Littlefoot's mother almost flattened the children as Littlefoot pushed them away as he shouted, "Look out!"

Sharptooth ran towards her again and tried to bite at her but she moved back and bellowed in his face. He hissed as he came closer, but when he came up and hissed a second time, Littlefoot's mother, Kid Superman and Kid Wonder Woman all struck him in the face and body. Sharptooth was knocked against another rock wall. Sharptooth gritted his teeth as his back hit the wall and a multitude of rocks fell down on him. The group tried to take their leave while the monster fought to get back up again. Kid Flash was able to zip ahead and look for another dangers while Littlefoot, Cera and Kid Batman all tried not to be stepped on. As they tried to get away, Kid Superman's hearing picked up something from behind, but when he looked he gasped at the sight. Sharptooth sprang through the air and landed on Littlefoot's mother's back. Holding on with his two claws, all eyes watching were horrified as Sharptooth dug his teeth into her back. Cera screamed at the sight, and Diana's turned into sheer rage before flying up to them and landing a punch to Sharptooth's temple. It loosened his grip on Littlefoot's mother and she was able to buck him off of her.

The group started to run away again, but Sharptooth was quick to come at them again. Kid Wonder Woman was quick to lasso a rock with her magic rope and chuck it at him, but Sharptooth ducked underneath it. Littlefoot's mother tried to follow after the children underneath a rocky pillar but found herself stuck. Sharptooth tried to attack again, but all he succeeded in doing was freeing her. He tried to take a bite out of her tail, but she was able to step out of the way and he bit nothing but air. Kid Hawkgirl came in with a blow to her cheek with her mace. It caused the beast to recoil in pain and left him open to another swat by the Longneck's tail. Sharptooth stumbled from the blow and both Kid Superman and Kid Wonder Woman came in with a punch to the monster's chest. It sent Sharptooth sliding down a steep hill, roaring as he rolled and tumbled. The beast came sliding to a stop and his face scrapped and crashed against the rocks.

The group continued to run away as the ground started to violently. Even as he was running, Kid Flash looked down to the ground and saw cracks quickly spreading. Looking to the others he alerted, "Uh, guys! We've got another problem!"

All the heroes looked down to the ground and their eyes widened as an earthquake began. The dinosaur kids looked down as they ran as the widened cracks spread and large fissures started to open. Large pillars erupted between them, cutting some of the group off. The ground under Littlefoot's mother rose while bits and pieces broke off. Kid Flash and Batman stayed close to Littlefoot and Cera as the ground continued to shake. But another force was the cause of these shakes as Sharptooth rose to his feet and quickly caught the scent of the four of them. Kid Batman and Flash, Littlefoot and Cera started to run as he came at them again. Sharptooth chased the four as the earth and rocks around them kept on shaking violently. As he stepped over them, one of Sharptooth's stomps caused the four to jump in the air and land on one of his feet. Littlefoot gasped as he, Kid Batman and Flash hung on for dear life. On a particular step, the ground broke underneath the monster and hot steam shot up into the air. Sharptooth roared from the surprise and the four fell off of his foot.

"Seismic activity seems to be getting worse!" Kid Batman shouted to Kid Flash. They both gasped as their side of the fissure started to rise and grasped at the rocks. Kid Batman looked back to see a giant chasm behind them. His attention was brought back when Kid Flash shouted, "Look out, Bats!"

Kid Batman's eyes widened when he saw Sharptooth starting to slide towards the bottom edge of the fissure. He and Kid Flash gasped as both Cera and Littlefoot slid back and hit against a pillar. Both heroes looked to each other before nodding. Sticking one end of his grappler into the rock, Kid Batman was able to lower himself to the dinosaur kids. He grasped Cera's leg and pulled her close. As Sharptooth fell onto his belly, his tail knocked into Littlefoot and the young Longneck gasped as he held on tight and swung over the chasm. They all cried out, "Help!"

"Help, Mother!" Littlefoot cried out. Littlefoot's mother was resting her head against a rock when she heard her son's cry. Raising her head up, she saw Diana flying towards her and she said, "Are you all right?"

The Longneck nodded, even though she felt the opposite and they moved to go find the others. Sharptooth tried to keep a hold on the rocks as he slid backwards. With a wag of his tail, Littlefoot was able to run along the tail, up the back and over the head. Kid Flash saw him coming and dropped down. Littlefoot jumped off his head and Kid Flash re-grabbed the rock again while grabbing onto Littlefoot's forepaw. Rocks started to tumble towards them all as the rock under them started to give way. Even as he was about to fall off the side, Sharptooth still tried to have a final meal as he snapped at the kids. Both Kid Flash and Batman strained as they fought to keep a grip on the two dinosaur children. Kid Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl all swooped in to grab each of the children. Kid Superman and Wonder Woman grabbed hold of Littlefoot and Cera while Kid Green Lantern and Hawkgirl grabbed the boys. And as they were carried off to safety, Littlefoot's mother swatted her tail against Sharptooth's head, sending the monster over the edge. Sharptooth roared as he fell down into the chasm and was knocked out when he crashed into the walls of the chasm.

Setting the four down, the fliers of the group dropped out of the sky and started to run away from the chasm. Bruce looked to Shayera and Wally as he said, "You two help Cera get back to her parents! We'll catch up with you when this is over!"

Neither one of them argued as they followed after Cera. Bruce, Clark, Diana and John all followed after Littlefoot and his mother. As she ran, the yellow Threehorn gave a shrill cry that rang out.

Her father, having looked for his daughter, heard her cry and gave out one of his own.

Littlefoot's grandparents could feel a shift in the Earth as a group of egg stealers ran off.

\\_|_/

Near a pond, a little green swimmer fell into the water as the earthshake continued to rumble. When she surfaced again, she found that her mother, her father and her siblings had hastily made their way away from the danger. Pulling herself out of the water, she looked for any signs of them but could see none. Moving underneath a tree and hoping for the best, the little swimmer curled up and wept about becoming lost from her family.

\\_|_/

Elsewhere, a being too felt the rumbling over the ground and placed a protective hand over his charge. They felt if need be, then he would carry the little one into the sky until the shaking had stopped.

\\_|_/

Back over with the others, the rumbling of the ground intensified once again and more fissure's appeared in the ground. The Earth continued to break and mend as if it were transforming into something entirely new. A rolling wave swept through the land, knocking dinosaurs off their feet. The rock formations of old broke down while ones of new rose up to take their place.

Cera, Kid Flash and Hawkgirl ran down a path when they saw her parents and Littlefoot's grandparents. Cera cried out in relief as she cried out, "Daddy!"

But as the three ran up to them, another fissure opened up. They all screamed as they slid to a stop.

**Narrator:**_ In this time of the clash of continents, an earthquake split the land._

Various dinosaurs yelled as they fought to regain their footing, but some weren't so lucky as they fell into the fissure.

**Narrator:**_ Herds were divided, families were cut in two. Littlefoot, four of the Justice League and his mother were separated from their herd._

More rock formations rose and fell as the land continued to change. A huge dust cloud erupted from the chasm and covered the land. Littlefoot, his mother, Bruce, Clark, Diana and John were lost in the blur and ran down opposite paths. Each one of them becoming afraid for the others as they couldn't see them.

Cera's parents looked down to the other side of the fissure and to look around for any signs of their daughter. Littlefoot's grandparents both walked up to see any signs of their loved ones. Cera, Wally and Shayera ran up to the edge and looked up to the other side. Cera's father looked down and shouted, "Cera!"

Truly afraid, Cera called out, "Momma! Daddy!"

**Narrator:**_ Cera was on one side of the divide, her parents and Littlefoot's grandparents on the other._

Dark clouds began to roll over the land as another sign to this tragic day.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I've decided to end the chapter right here. I know that it'll make the next chapter even more sad when you read it, but I felt that it was the right way to do it. I once again apologize to the Land Before Time fans when I wrote this chapter. I truly wish that Littlefoot's mother didn't have to die. If I could have done this any other way, I would have. But the League's journey through the Land Before Time has already been set. I apologize in advance for any tears the next chapter might bring. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** This chapter was and will be hard for me to write. I always cry in this scene. Make sure to have tissues on hand.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Five: I'll Always be With You, All of You**

The rain started to pour down for what felt like hours. Thunder boomed overhead after lightning struck the ground. The rain also cleared away the Goliath-sized dust cloud. When he began to see, Littlefoot immediately searched for his friends, but mostly for his mother. He climbed up a small rise and looked to the south before shouting, "Clark!" He looked to the east and shouted, "Diana!" When he turned his head to the north, "Bruce!" Then finally turning to the west, "John!"

When he couldn't see any signs or hear them shouting back, the little Longneck climbed onto an odd rock and then shouted, "Mother!"

But when he couldn't hear her as well, he jumped across a gap. He had to hang on when he didn't make it all the way and fought as he pulled himself up onto the other side. He cried out again, "Mother!"

"Littlefoot!" Diana cried out from above. Looking up, he saw the four young heroes descending down to him. Diana was holding onto Bruce as they flew through the air. Littlefoot then asked as they landed, "Where were you guys?"

"Just like everyone else that was hit," John then said, "lost."

"Where's your mother?" Diana asked as she looked about for the older Longneck. Littlefoot shook his head and told them, "I have no idea. I was looking for her and you guys."

"We'll help you find her, Littlefoot." Bruce promised, knowing very well what it was like. Bruce stayed on the ground with Littlefoot while Clark, Diana and John all searched from the air. As the two rounded a bend, Clark looked to a hill a small distance away and shouted to the others, "Over there! I see something!"

Littlefoot and Bruce both looked to where he was pointing and saw a shape laying on the hill. Littlefoot could hear his mother's breathing and saw her as she laid on a rocky outcrop. Their eyes went wide as Littlefoot ran to her and cried out, "Mother!"

"Oh, no." Bruce said as he followed after him. The other three weren't far behind as they flew overhead. Bruce stopped a short distance away and the other three landed next to him. They watched as Littlefoot ran up to his mother and looked worried as he asked, "Mother?"

She sighed in pain and exhaustion as she looked to her only son. Truly worried for her, Littlefoot asked, "Please get up."

"I'm not sure I can, Littlefoot." She said as she felt her strength fading. Not wanting to believe it, Littlefoot insisted, "Yes, you can." He could feel his heart breaking as he said, "Get up!"

Littlefoot's mother tried to find the strength as she fought to stand up, but both she and the rock underneath her gave way. But before she could fully hit the ground, a large green hand appeared underneath her to ease her fall. John kept one hand on his ring bearing arm while setting her down. Littlefoot looked to them and asked, "Can you help her?"

"I…" Clark tried to say. He looked to her wounds and saw that they were really bad looking. He didn't want to say anything that would hurt their new friend, but there was no easy way to go around the truth, "I'm not sure."

Littlefoot looked heart broken to this and turned to his mother. All four of their hearts broke as he laid down in front of her. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Dear, sweet Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?"

"I guess so," Littlefoot said as he was on the verge of tears, but then questioned, "but why do _I_ have to know? You're going to be with me."

She smiled as he placed her head against his. Her attention turned on the four heroes behind her son and she asked, "May I ask something of you?"

"Yes, anything." Bruce said as they stepped closer. Littlefoot's mother smiled as she knew that she could count on them, "I please ask…" She took a moment to draw breath, "That you watch over my sweet Littlefoot."

"And we will." Diana promised as she knelt beside her head. Tears welled up in the Amazon's eyes as she gave her word, "I promise."

"Thank you." The Longneck said with a smile. Littlefoot then asked, "Please don't leave me."

"I'll always be with you," She reassured her son as her tail fell to the ground. She glanced to each of them and said, "I'll be with each and every one of you. Even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you?" Littlefoot asked, not fully knowing what was happening. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he said, "I can always see you."

"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you." His mother told him, "It whispers. So listen closely."

When he couldn't feel her breathing, and the four saw her eyes closed, most of them knew that she was gone. Littlefoot, not understanding, cried as his voice broke, "Mother?" He placed his forepaws on her snout and shook. But when she didn't stir he became frantic, "Mother!"

The five of them sat out in the rain, tears flowing as this had been a truly awful day. The rain continued to fall during the night.

\\_|_/

The next morning, after finding some shelter not too far away from Littlefoot's mother, the group awoke from a night of unfit rest. As they sat up, they could hear the sounds of crying coming from Littlefoot. They looked to where they had left him, but saw that he was gone. Diana ran out from their shelter and called out, "Littlefoot!"

"Littlefoot!" Clark shouted as he and John took to the air. Bruce ran about looking with Diana and questioned, "Where did he get off to?" He groaned and berated himself, "I knew that I should have been keeping watch."

"We all needed the rest, Bruce." Diana told him as she looked behind a tall rock pillar. She looked to him and said, "Yesterday was a hard day on us all. Him especially."

"We should have done more." Bruce scolded on how they handled the monster. In a fit of anger he punched at a pillar of rock. Diana looked to him and knew that he was feeling a little closer to the young Longneck because of the tragic experience. She took her hand into his and said, "I agree that we could have done more. But we can't hold on to what happened."

"Yeah, death is apart of life." Bruce scoffed and gently took his hand out of hers. Turning away he said, "I just really wish that it could have been different."

"Over here!" Clark shouted from a distance. Diana grabbed hold of Bruce and took off into the air. When she rose high enough, she saw Clark in the air as well. He was gesturing for them to follow and they quickly flew towards the Kryptonian. When they were close enough, he started to land. Once they were all on the ground he said, "He's this way, come on!"

They followed Clark to where they saw John waiting. When they reached the Green Lantern, John said, "He was where we should have checked first."

When they looked to where John was pointing, their gazes grew sympathetic. Littlefoot was currently laying up against the still form of his mother, softly crying for his loss. Walking over to him, Diana placed a comforting hand on the Longneck's back she said, "Littlefoot?"

The Longneck shuddered under her caring touch and lifted his head so he could look up to her. But when she looked into his eyes, her heart once again and she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. Littlefoot in return buried his head into her shoulder and continued to cry. Clark came up and said, "I'm not sure how dinosaurs do it, but we'd like to honor her if we can."

Littlefoot looked up to the Kryptonian, thought only for a moment and then nodded. Clark then looked to Bruce and said, "Could you-"

"Say no more." The Dark Knight said. Then glancing to Littlefoot he said, "Come on. Let's take a walk and get some fresh air."

Very slowly, Littlefoot rose to his feet and started to follow after Bruce. But not before taking one final glance to his mother's face. The thought of never seeing her again was too much for him and he and Bruce quickly left the other three. When they were gone Clark looked to Diana and John as he said, "Let's get to work."

\\_|_/

It was about an hour or so later when Bruce and Littlefoot came back. When they arrived, they found themselves before a great stone mound where Littlefoot's mother once laid. A giant headstone was also placed at the head of the grave. Littlefoot looked to the three and was about to question when Clark said, "We know that you have questions about this, but we felt that this was the best way to honor your mother's memory."

"We tried to find some flowers, but…" Diana said as she held out a few small and dried looking flowers. She gently set them on the grave as a sign of respect. John then glanced to the headstone and said, "Though most dinosaurs won't really understand what this is for, we hope that it'll at least tell those who pass by it that she was a great dinosaur." He glanced to Littlefoot and said, "And a great mom."

Though still struck by grief, Littlefoot was able to let a small smile slip over his features. Clark then said, "We'll leave when you want to."

"Thank you." Littlefoot said as he turned to the headstone and looked up to what appeared to be an image of his mother, with what appeared to be a smaller Longneck. Tears once again flowed down Littlefoot's cheeks as he was both happy and sad.

The group watched him for a moment, until Bruce said, "Let's give him a moment."

The four friends moved away from the grave and Littlefoot to move behind a few dead trees. Once they were in a spot to see if they still had an eye on Littlefoot but still had some privacy, Bruce then said, "We need to talk about yesterday."

"I couldn't agree more." John said as he crossed his arms. Then he said, "Even though there were six of us and we're all kids plus with a fully grown Longneck, we still should have been able to take that monster down."

"But we're still only at half strength." Clark reminded. Bruce then added, "And I'm surprised at how persistent that Sharptooth kept coming back for more."

"It's almost as if he were driven by something. More than just hunger." Diana added. She then recounted everything that they had against him, "He was outnumbered, not to mention that we all hit him with some pretty hard hits and all the rocks that he smashed into. He should have found that we weren't going to be easy pickings and gave up on fighting us."

"And yet he still came at us." Bruce stated. Then he remembered something, "But there might have been another factor in his persistence…"

They all looked to him before he said one word, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" John asked as he didn't understand. Bruce then elaborated, "When he was hunting us at the beginning, his right eye was shut for some reason. But when he was trying to get at us in the thorn bush, both his eyes were opened. Perhaps taking a thorn right to the eye might have blinded him."

"What exactly is your point?" John asked as he still didn't understand. Bruce then said, "He must have been a predator who valued his eye sight above all else and us two and Littlefoot," He said as he pointed between the three, "taking it away might have angered him for his judgement to be clouded."

"But he's gone now, right?" Diana asked. She looked to them and said, "We won't have to really worry about him coming after us."

"Though I doubt anything that fell down the chasm could have survived…" Clark said as he thought about Sharptooth's return, "we do need to be on the look out for others like him."

"That we can agree on." Bruce said. Then he looked back and saw that Littlefoot was starting to stand up. Without taking his eyes off of the Longneck he said, "Get ready to move."

Littlefoot walked over to them and he said, "I guess we'll go now."

"Okay then." Diana said with a kind smile. The five of them started to move to the east as the sun rose higher into the sky.

\\_|_/

The group had been walking for a while and came over a small hill. A rocky outcrop stood around them. As they continued to walk, Littlefoot's mind began to wonder back to his mother and he started to sniffle again. He walked to a too narrow section of the path and Clark warned, "Littlefoot, stop!"

But it was to late as Littlefoot lost his footing and slid down a steep slope. He slid down before crashing into a hard rock. But it was no rock as it began to move. Thinking that it could be something bad, Bruce slid down the side while the others floated down. Littlefoot tried to step off the odd rock, but it groaned and started to move. Littlefoot gasped as he when a voice said, "Hey."

The creature nudged him off and Littlefoot felt to the ground. Tears flowed from the young Longneck's eyes as the older dinosaur rose from the ground and turned to him. The heroes reached Littlefoot and stood protectively in front of him. The old dinosaur looked to Littlefoot and his friends before asking, "What's going on here?"

"It was an accident." Diana said in defense. The old dinosaur then said, "Never seen anything like you before little missy." He looked to see that Littlefoot was crying and questioned, "What's his problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you." John said as he ring started to glow. The dinosaur then said, "And yet he's not hurt. So there's no need to cry."

"Maybe he's not hurting on the outside." Diana retorted. Then the dinosaur asked, "So why is…"

"Because it's not fair." Littlefoot said with a glare. His face softened as he said, "She should have known better." He sounded somewhat angry as he said, "That was Sharptooth."

This somewhat caught his friends off guard and even more as he said, "It's all her fault."

"All whose fault?" The old dinosaur questioned. Littlefoot sniffled as he said, "Mother's."

The older dinosaur's gaze softened as he finally understood, "Oh…" Become more sympathetic to what Littlefoot has lost he said with a slight nod, "I see… I see."

"Why did I wander so far from home?" Littlefoot questioned of his actions. The old dinosaur shook his head and said as Littlefoot sobbed, "It's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault."

"He's right." Clark said as he kneeled down to the young Longneck. Then he said, "Believe it or not, me and my friends have all lost something."

"Now, you all pay attention to old Rooter." The dinosaur said. Littlefoot, Clark, Bruce, Diana and John all looked to Rooter as he said, "It's nobody's fault. The great Circle of Life has begun, but you see, not all of us arrive together at the end."

"It's a journey on its own." Diana added. Rooter chuckled and said, "You can say that. But in the end, we will see each other."

"What'll I do?" Littlefoot questioned as more tears flowed down his cheeks. He looked down as he said, "I miss her so much."

"You'll always miss her," Rooter said as he knew the pain, but he shook his head as he assured with a smile, "but she'll always be with you…" He took a deep breath before saying, "as long as you remember the things she taught you."

He glanced to the four and said, "Plus, you have your friends here to help guide you on your way." He started to think about it, "In a way, you'll never really be apart, for you're still apart of each other."

"My tummy hurts." Littlefoot said as he could still feel the pain. Rooter said, "Well, that too will go in time little fella…"

Rooter turned to take his leave and looked back to say, "only in time."

The five watched as he walked into the wilds of the world. Littlefoot then stood up and said, "Let's get going, you guys."

"You sure you don't want to take a minute?" Clark asked. Littlefoot shook his head and said, "I can keep going."

As he started to walk away, John looked to Bruce and said, "The Circle of Life. Are we sure that we didn't end up closer to the Lion King?"

"Shut up." Bruce said with an annoyed look before walking after the others.

\\_|_/

The clouds had moved on later that day and now more rain fell for the next few days. The group stopped by a berry tree grove and had picked most of the little red berries off. John looked to Bruce and asked, "Are you sure that these are safe to eat?"

"I've looked at it thoroughly and found that it's like some kind of prehistoric blue berry." Bruce assured. Diana then said, "If Wally were here he'd probably call them red berries, a more angry version of the blue berries."

Two of the three boys slightly chuckled at it. Clark then said, "I wonder how he, Shayera and Cera all are doing?"

"To bad are comms aren't working." John slightly wished. Clark had a few berries in hand and was about to take them over to Littlefoot when he saw something. Looking back for a second he said, "Hey guys, check this out."

Though Littlefoot stayed put where he was, and Bruce stayed back to watch over him, Diana and John all came up to see a little blue baby Pteranodon flapping up to a single berry. The little creature flapped around it and licked its lips for something sweet. Flapping around the berry once more, it grabbed it with its beak and hung on before breaking it off. It peeped as it fell to the ground and the berry plopped into its mouth. From behind, one of the little Pteranodon's siblings came up, wanting the berry as well. It grabbed onto the other side and the two started a slight tug of war with it. The red one was able to pull it away for a second, but the blue one quickly grabbed it again. After pulling with all its might, the blue one was able to pull it out from his sibling's beak and fell onto his back. A grey sibling popped out from one of the holes in the tree and grabbed the red berry. Another tug of war was engaged and the berry popped out of both of their beaks. The two tried to grab it, but ended up fighting amongst themselves while a brown sibling grabbed the berry with their beak. They dived into a hole and was chased by a purple sibling. The purple sibling peaked into the hole while the brown one poked his head out of another. They flapped out of the hole as the purple one appeared out of the same one and disappeared into another. The purple one disappeared into the tree and a green one poked their head out of the holes one by one to see if their sibling was close. When they thought the cost was clear, he started to climb backwards out of the hole, unaware that the purple sibling had appeared from a hole closest to him. With a flap of his wings, the purple flew up and nipped his green sibling in the tail, causing the little fellow to peep in pain and let the berry fly into the air. The purple made a grab for it and dove back into the tree. The purple one flew out of the tree with the green and the brown close behind him. The purple was tackled by red, brown and green before breaking free and flapping up to the branch where the berry once hung. One by one, the siblings grabbed onto each other to pull the purple sibling down. They all peeped as if they were arguing amongst themselves. The green sibling reached to take the berry from his sibling before a lighter blue sibling swooped in and took the berry while breaking the branch. All five of the sibling's fell to the ground into a heap while the lighter blue Pteranodon walked off with his prize held high above his head. But his sibling's glared at them before following after him. The red sibling grabbed it from the light blue before it too was taken and passed down the line. The other siblings fell down into a knot hole while the darker blue Pteranodon looked at his prize. But a sudden swipe of an odd turtle's long tongue took the berry and knocked him into the knot hole as well. They all looked to the odd turtle with sad face and peeps before their father came up to them with a stick with enough berries for each of them on a leaf plate. He tilted the plate, allowing each one to take a berry to eat into their beak. Throwing the leaf plate away, the father watched as each of the little Pteranodons marched off. Then flapping his wings, he took off into the skies to watch after them.

The three heroes laughed at this before turning back to Bruce and Littlefoot. John then said, "Wow, what a dinner show."

Diana chuckled to this before moving to eat their findings. They looked back to see the dark blue Pteranodon coming up with the berry still in their mouth. The little flier came right up to a sad Littlefoot and placed the berry before him.

**Narrator:**_ At first, Littlefoot could only think about his mother. Not even his friends could bring him out of his saddened mind. He hardly noticed his hunger and forgot that he must reach the Great Valley._

When Littlefoot didn't touch the berry, the little flier came up and pushed it closer. Littlefoot still didn't touch it and the little Pteranodon moved it closer. Littlefoot moved his head to the side and caused the little blue flier to look down in sadness. Kneeling down, Diana said, "You need to keep up your strength, Littlefoot. You must eat."

Littlefoot sighed before finally taking the berry into his mouth and ate it. This caused the little flier to perk up and Diana smiled down at him. Taking one of the berries from her hand she said, "Here you go."

The little flier flapped in happiness to the gift and took it into his back. Then waddling off to catch up with his family, the blue Pteranodon looked back and waved goodbye.

Soon, all five of them had at least a little something in their bellies. When they were finished, they all set out again.

\\_|_/

The group now passed by a huge assortment of rock formations and walked across a plain. As they walked by a series of giant footprints, Clark thought he heard a voice whisper, "_Littlefoot. Children._"

He looked around for the source, but couldn't see anything. Bruce happened to look back and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Clark said as he looked once more. When they looked back, they saw that Littlefoot was once again depressed as he crawled into one of the giant footprints.

By the smell of the footprint, Littlefoot could tell that it belonged to his mother. He rubbed his head against it to try and feel as if some part of his mother was still with him. He rubbed all over the print, but still couldn't help but feel sad.

From a few feet away, the four heroes looked to the sad dinosaurs. John then asked, "We need to get moving."

"Hey, don't say that." Diana said with a stern gaze. Gesturing to the Longneck she said, "Littlefoot'll get ready in his own time."

It seemed as if he were ready to go as Littlefoot stepped out of the footprint. Before he fully looked away, Littlefoot cast one glance more to it. Suddenly, a soft light appeared over the print, causing them all to look up into sky. Floating down was Littlefoot's tree star gift. Another whisper came to all of their ears, "_Littlefoot. Children._"

The tree star landed in the middle of the footprint and the light faded. All five friends looked down into the tree star as the dew started to pool in the middle. The pool was big enough to where they all could see their reflections. A voice could be heard within their hearts, "_Dear Littlefoot, Bruce, Clark, Diana and John…_"

They all became shocked as they recognized the voice as Littlefoot's mother. They heard her speak again as she said, "_Do you all remember the way to the Great Valley?_"

To be fair, none of them remembered after what had happened the last few days and shook their heads. But they listened closely as she said, "_Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a Longneck and past the mountains that burn._"

They all nodded in understanding, now knowing exactly where to go. Each of them looked down in a mixture of sadness while she said, "_I'll be in your hearts, children. Especially you, Littlefoot._" Then she instructed, "_Let your hearts guide you._"

Now feeling a little bit better, Littlefoot picked up the tree star leaf with his mouth. The pool of dew flowed out of leaf and into the print as Littlefoot placed it on his back. The five set out for the setting sun once more.

\\_|_/

It was nearing twilight as the group found a spot to rest. Littlefoot had climbed onto a rocky pillar and laid down to rest. Clark, Diana and John all moved to look about for something to start a fire. Bruce stayed behind to watch over the little Longneck. Littlefoot raised his head from where he laid and saw something on a rock wall. He became truly happy as he shouted, "Mother!"

Bruce looked back to what he was seeing and saw that it was only a shadow being cast from the light to the west. As Littlefoot jumped off the rock, a hand on his shoulders stopped him from going any further. Littlefoot looked to Bruce as he said with a saddened expression, "You'll only hurt yourself."

Littlefoot looked to what Bruce meant and saw that he was right. Littlefoot raised a leg and his shadow did the same. The harsh truth of reality came down upon him as he finally and truly understood that she was gone. Bruce kneeled down and told him, "I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?" Littlefoot asked as he was confused. Bruce nodded and said, "I experienced an event just like that. It hit me so hard that it helped me to become what I am today."

"And what's that?" Littlefoot asked as he stood tall once more. Bruce took off his cowl, revealing his true face and said, "A hero who fights for the justice of others."

Though he was initially surprised and curious about how Bruce did that, he focused more on Bruce's word. He paid close attention when Bruce said, "We just have to remember those we love as we continue on."

Littlefoot nodded and took the Dark Knight's words to heart. Then he asked, "How did you do that?"

This caused Bruce to sigh before he began to explain a few things.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** This was really painful for me to write. I always tear up when Littlefoot spends his final moments with his mother. But hopefully I will still be able to make the rest of the story just as good, yet heart touching. We get to see some new faces in the next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** We see a few familiar faces as well as a few new ones in this story. We won't meet all of them, but we'll get there soon enough.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Six: Old and New Friends**

The sun was nearing its noon position while the group alongside the crevice born of the earthshake. While one side was normal, the other side had been completely elevated. Each of them looked to see if there was a way across but could not find one. When Littlefoot looked to his left, his spirits began to lift as he shouted, "Cera! Shayera! Wally!"

The Threehorn, the Thanagarian and the fastest boy alive saw them and two of the three ran up. Littlefoot and the four followed suit. Diana embraced Wally while John hugged Shayera. Noticing how close they were to each other, the two former couple quickly separated. Littlefoot walked up to the Threehorn and said as his tree star fell off his back, "Cera, hello!"

"What do you want?" Cera rudely asked. This caused Littlefoot to back up a little while the heroes looked to them. But his unease turned back into happiness as he lightly laughed and then asked, "Nothing. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side." Cera proudly said as she continued to look for a way across. Shayera sighed and said, "We've told you before Cera, there's just not a safe way to cross."

"Not one that we haven't found yet." Cera stated as she continued looking. Diana looked to Wally and asked, "How long have you been searching for a way across?"

"For a little while now." Flash told them. But he shook his head as he said, "But even with my super speed, I don't think I'll be able to make it all the way up there."

"So you were affected by Mordred's spell as well." Clark said while placing his hands on his hips. Wally then suggested, "Maybe we can all travel together."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Diana quickly said as she turned away. Most of them looked to her as Cera scoffed and said, "About time some of us agree on something."

"I've looked all over here." Littlefoot told her as she looked for a way by climbing down then up. He shook his head as he said, "You can't climb up the other side."

"Maybe _you_ can't." Cera said while getting into his face. She climbed down and Shayera said, "Cera, that's not such a good idea."

"Come on." Clark said as he flew around. Cera looked to him in jealousy and pretended to listen as he said, "We stand a much better chance of getting to where we're going if we work together."

"Yeah, we're going to the Great Valley." Littlefoot told her. He sounded sincere as he said, "We can all help each other."

Staying prideful, Cera then said, "A Threehorn…" She fought to keep her grip on a slippery rock, "Does not need help from a Longneck or whatever they are."

All six of the heroes were slightly offended by her comment, just watched as she tried to do it herself. Cera emphasized her point by kicking up dust into Littlefoot's face, but it caused her to slide down the rocks into the crevice below with a scream. When she slid to a stop and they knew she was mostly alright, Littlefoot called down, "Well, at least we wouldn't be alone."

"That's some good insight right there." Wally threw in to reason. Though it did sound good to Cera, pride clouded her judgement and she shouted, "Well, when I find my sisters, I won't be alone." Then she rudely added, "So go away."

Turning and sticking her nose into the air she said aloud, "Threehorns can be very dangerous. And they only talk with other Threehorns, and they only travel with other Threehorns."

If she kept on going, they didn't hear her. Shayera looked to them and said, "I'd better go after her."

"Why, she seems like a real pain in the neck to me." John said with a questioning look. Shayera then pointed out, "Look, she's all by herself and someone has to keep her out of trouble."

Flapping her wings, she began to descend into the crevice. She looked to them and said, "I'm hoping that we might cross paths again here, in the Great Valley."

"Hang on, Shayera, I'll come with you." Wally said as he started to climb down. But Shayera shook her head and said, "No, Wally." She gestured to the others and said, "You stay with them. They'll need you a lot more."

"Are you sure?" A worried Wally asks. She nods and says, "I'm sure."

They all watch as she descended to the ground and walked into the darkness behind Cera. When they were sure they were gone, they turned back to the setting sun. Clark picked up the tree star and handed it back to Littlefoot. The young Longneck took it into his mouth and they carried on. Wally and Diana stuck to the back of the group to where their conversation wouldn't upset anyone. Wally looked to her and quietly asked, "So, what happened to you guys after we split up?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't the earthquake that turned out to be bad." Diana said as she couldn't think how else to say it. Wally looked to Littlefoot and was able to quickly put two and two together. With a sigh he said, "Oh.

"I'm so sorry." Wally said as he thought that it must have been hard. Diana look to him as she said, "You have nothing to be sorry for." When she did look to him she said, "There wasn't anything we could have done."

"How's he taking it?" Wally asked about Littlefoot's well-being as he looked to the Longneck. Diana then said, "Bit by bit, he's taking it easy and slowly starting to accept it."

"Huh, sounds like someone we know." He said about another member. The group continued to move towards where the sun set.

\\_|_/

Down in the caves below, Shayera raised her mace and activated it to where it shined light through the dark. As she continued walking deeper into the cave, a familiar voice said, "What are you doing down here?"

Shayera looked to see Cera running up to her. Kneeling down, Shayera then said, "I came to keep you company."

"Didn't you hear what I told the Longneck?" Cera rudely reminded. Then she said, "Threehorns only do things with other Threehorns."

"Right." Shayera said with a knowing smirk. But then she asked, "And how many rocks did you stub your toes on?"

Cera opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sticking her nose into to the air she said, "Fine. You can come along. Just don't get in my way."

"Loud and clear, boss." Shayera playfully said with a salute. Cera huffed before continuing to walk on through the caves.

\\_|_/

Back on the surface, the group entered a small forest that had a large pond in it. Clark looked about and using what vision that he could, he couldn't see anything that would be dangerous. Then he suggested, "This looks like a safe spot to rest and relax for a while."

"Well, we have been walking for a few hours straight." Diana pointed out. She sat down next to the pond and took off her boots. Littlefoot came up next to her and said, "I'll never be able to understand how you all do that."

Diana giggled to it and placed her feet in the cold water. As she relaxed and the boys looked off into the woods for supplies, Littlefoot moved underneath a tree and laid down. Diana smiled and laid on her back while her feet soaked in the water. Her smile somewhat faltered as she heard Wally shout, "Don't let your fingers get all prune-y."

Diana scoffed at his attempt of a joke and closed her eyes as she relaxed. She thought she heard something splash into the water, but thought that it might be a fish or something. Unbeknown to her a light green swimmer had jumped into the pond was currently swimming about. When she came to a spot that had something odd to her, she came in for a closer look. The object looked smooth all around. Ducky descended to it and touched it with both hands. The touch caused Diana's eyes to shoot open and she gave a small yelp as she pulled her feet and the swimmer out of the water. The little swimmer landed on the ground with a grunt. Looking up, she saw both a confused Diana and Littlefoot looking down at her. With a smile she said, "Hello."

Neither one of them said anything and she tried again, "I said hello."

Diana nor Littlefoot said anything as they continued to look down. She then asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Diana, daughter of Hippolyta." Diana introduced herself. Then she pointed to her friend and said, "And this is Littlefoot."

"How come he did not introduce himself?" The little swimmer asked. Then she gasped before saying, "Maybe he cannot talk yet."

"He can talk just fine." She said while looking to the Longneck. Littlefoot then said, "Uh, yeah…" Then looking down to the little swimmer he asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Ducky. Yep that is what it is. Yep, yep, yep" The little swimmer said with a big smile. Diana kneeled down and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ducky." Then looking around she asks, "Where's your family?"

The question made Ducky sad as she looked down. She sniffled while sitting on the root and let her feet dangle. Then she told them, "I lost my family in the big earthshake."

"Um…" Littlefoot said as he thought, "Would you want to come with me and my friends?"

Ducky immediately jumped up to her feet and happily shouted, "Yeah!" Her outburst slightly surprised them and she covered her mouth with an, "Oh."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do! I do!" Ducky said with a little more control. Littlefoot chuckled and said, "All right!"

With a smile, Diana and Littlefoot looked back and the former called out, "Hey, guys! Come over here!"

Wally quickly zipped over while both Clark and John flew through the trees. Ducky stared in surprise at this and saw Bruce running on the ground. Pointing to him she asked, "Can he not fly like you can?"

"Afraid not, little lady." Wally said as he stopped behind Littlefoot and Diana. Pointing to Bruce as he ran up to them he said, "But he's still special without powers."

Though a little grateful to the complement, Bruce looked down to Ducky and asked, "And who is she?"

"This is Ducky." Diana introduced as she picked the Big Mouth up into her arms. Both of them smiled as she said, "And she's the newest member to our group.

"And these are Clark, Bruce, John and Wally." Diana introduced the other's to her. Ducky nodded and said, "It is nice to meet you. Yep, yep, yep." She sounded even happier as she said, "Diana and Littlefoot said that I could go with you all."

"Not trying to sound heartless or anything," Bruce said, "But are we sure she should be traveling with us?"

"What exactly is the problem?" Clark asked as he didn't understand. Bruce looked to the Boy of Steel and said, "Wherever we go, we're likely to run into trouble. And her being with us is likely to put her in danger."

"But I want to go with you." Ducky nodded, "I do, I do."

Though he was still unsure he said, "Alright then." But then he added, 'But you have to keep up."

"Oh, I will keep up, I will, I will." Ducky promised. She hummed as they started to move away from the pond. She became confused and asked, "So where are we going?"

"To the Great Valley." Littlefoot told her. They started walking off with Ducky still in Diana's arms. He sounded determined as he said, "I won't stop until I find my grandparents."

As they walked through the trees, Ducky asked, "Uh, do you think that my family went to the Great Valley too?"

"More than likely." Clark said as they rounded a few trees. Then Diana said, "It's the safest place for them to be right now."

"My mother did say it's where all the herds were going." Littlefoot added. The group then noticed how he was reacting to talking about his mother and didn't fall into sadness again. They were really proud of him as Ducky jumped out of Diana's arms and said, "Oh, I hope! I hope!"

Ducky started humming as they walked along through the forest. When they came across more cracked ground, Ducky sang, "Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back."

Most of the group laughed to this while Bruce and John only smiled. A multitude of growls came from the area and it slightly startled them. Littlefoot looked down to the Big Mouth's belly as it continued to growl. Ducky giggled and said, "My stomach is talking."

Another multitude of growls came from everyone's stomach as they were all hungry. Wally placed a hand over his belly and said, "All of ours." He looked to the other heroes and said, "And I haven't had anything to eat last since I was in the Watch Tower."

"Watch Tower?" Ducky asked as it didn't sound like something she had ever heard of, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's a place where we hang out where we're from." Wally explained. Littlefoot then said, "Well, we had better get something to eat." Looking up at the plant above his head he said, "Hmm. I wonder what this tastes like."

"I advise against trying to eat that." Bruce said as he stepped closer. Then he explained, "Those leaves will be tough to break so I doubt you'd be able to eat them."

"Well, we've gotta try at least." Littlefoot said and moved to try. Clark looked to Bruce and just shrugged his shoulders.

Littlefoot then bit down on the odd leaf and began to pull. But it caused something to screech. The members of the Justice League became surprised and Ducky then said, "The tree is talking."

"No, it isn't." Littlefoot said while he still had the leaf in his mouth. Clark looked over the tree and said, "I think there's someone up there."

"But he should not eat talking tress. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said, still convinced that's what it was. Littlefoot shook the leaf and suddenly something came sliding down the leaf with a scream. The thing landed against Littlefoot's face and giggled. But all it did was cause Littlefoot to scream and let go of the leaf. The small creature shrieked as he was sent flying into the air. Ducky ran underneath Littlefoot's legs while the heroes watched as the thing flew through the air and landed hard into the cracked ground. Wally winced and said, "Ooh. That's gotta smart."

"Come on, let's see if their okay." Diana said and ran over with Ducky not too far behind. Both of them looked down into the hole and saw the small creature shivering in fear. Ducky, as friendly as she can be, looked to the little creature and asked, "Who are you? Huh?"

"M-My name Petrie." He answered. Diana lowered her hand down to him and said, "Come on out, we won't hurt you."

Petrie took her hand and she helped him out of the hole. When he was fully in the light, they all could see that he was a young red flyer. Clark walked over and asked, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"Uh, I-I flied?" Petrie asked with a smile, moving the subject. Ducky shook her head and said, "No. You falled."

"I falled?" Petrie cried and fell onto the ground in despair. Wally knelt down and asked, "Aw, why the tears, little buddy?"

"Because I cannot fly!" Petrie wept. This confused Ducky and she asked, "You cannot fly?" Then she looked to the tree and asked, "How did you get up there?"

"I climb." Petrie said as he jumped into the air and acted like he was climbing. But he fell to the ground and Littlefoot said, "But you're a flier, not a faller."

"Hard thing to fly." Petrie said as he showed them at how well he could fly. He growled while moving backwards and then jumped into the air to flap his wings and tried to stay in the air, but couldn't but get a few inches off the ground while having a wide grin and making funny noises. Bruce then determined, "Perhaps you can't fly is because you have some sort of fear."

"Well, I scared of heights." Petrie admitted. Littlefoot then looked to one of the Justice League members and suggested, "Maybe one of you could show him."

"Well…" Clark said as he, John and Diana looked uncertain. Diana then said, "It might be a little difficult for us to teach him."

"Yeah, especially without wings." John added. Looking down to Petrie he said, "He needs someone who actually has wings."

"Now I wish both Shayera and Cera had come with us." Wally said as he leaned against a tree. Petrie looked to him and asked, "Who they?"

"Just some friends of ours." Wally said with a smile. Diana looked to him and asked, "Are we sure that we can even call Cera a friend?"

"Are you talking about just Cera," John asked as he crossed his arms, "or do you mean Shayera too."

"I'm mostly talking about Cera." Diana defended herself. Then she added, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person or dinosaur who'd want to be friends that easily."

"But we need to understand where she's coming from." Bruce argued, "Like mostly everyone, she's been brought up to look to her own people for advice, guidance and other things."

"I'm just saying." Diana shrugged. Clark looked back to where they had been and asked, "I wonder how they're doing?"

\\_|_/

Down in the caverns, Cera and Shayera both continued walking through the caverns when they came to a drop. Cera saw a path down and said, "We can take that to reach the bottom."

Shayera moved the mace to where she could see and noticed something about the stone. She held her hand out, "Wait! Something's not right here."

Cera stopped in surprise and Shayera knelt down to get a better look at the rock. Carefully touching it, the rock didn't feel like stone, but more like scales. She got a better look at the color and her eyes slightly widened. But before she could say anything, Cera jumped over onto it. Shayera jumped over as well and they moved down the scales. Shayera looked up to see light coming down from the opening overhead. She then said, "We must be under the split."

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious." Cera said as she looked about the cave. Shayera slightly glared at her but noticed that Cera was about to slip. She lunged to catch her, but when she grabbed Cera's foot both her and Cera yelled as they went sliding down. They both landed on the ground with a thud. A shadow over them quickly passed and they looked to what lay before them. When the thing was entirely visible, they could tell that they had discovered the body of Sharptooth! Cera let out a shriek. Shayera braced herself as loose rocks came falling around them. Then pushing Cera away, she said, "Move!"

Both of the girls quickly ran for their lives and headed down the path. Unaware to either of them, another presence lowered himself down into the cave. Mordred smiled to himself as he found a pawn to rid himself of the Justice League. But when he noticed how the beast wasn't moving, Mordred growled in annoyance and clutched the Amulet of First Magic. Then pointing his free hand to Sharptooth he encased the black Tyrannosaur with a golden aura of magic. With his other hand, he used the powerful magic to slice open the ceiling above them to make a big enough hole. Lifting both him and the still form of Sharptooth out of the caves, he then started to probe through the monster's mind. All he mostly found was a thought that passed through many minds when they have been wronged, big or small: Revenge.

Smirking at how they both had something in common he also saw how the monster was able to handle the Justice League. Seeing as how he had found a perfect tool to dispose of them, he set Sharptooth's body down to where the beast laid down on his belly. Moving closer, Mordred placed a hand close to the creature's heart and commanded, "Awaken."

A surge of magic burst from his hand and went through the entire dinosaur's body. The creature's right eye opened and his eye fell onto Mordred. With a growl, Sharptooth rose onto his feet and looked down on the little magic user. Mordred then said, "Before you go and try to do something stupid…" Sharptooth growled in anger to it, "I'd like to offer you the chance of," He had a wicked gleam in his eye as he said, "revenge."

This caused Sharptooth to stop and ponder for a moment. He gave Mordred a skeptical look and the boy chuckled. Then he said, "I know what you're thinking. You ask yourself, 'How can a small boy such as he give me the power to do away with my enemies.' And I'll show you." He lifted the Amulet of First Magic and Sharptooth lowered his head down to look at it, "This amulet gives me great power and I can make you a real Walking Terror."

Sharptooth liked the sound of it as he stood at his full height again. Mordred then said, "And I'll let you keep your newfound powers when you've completed a task for me."

This caused the Tyrannosaur to look at him with a glare, for he believed that no one commanded him. Mordred smiled to this and said, "My task for you is to destroy the Justice League who are in league with the ones you want your own revenge upon."

This made Sharptooth reconsider the offer and was surprised when Mordred even offered, "I can even give you the means to an even much bigger prize: The Great Valley."

The sound of Sharptooth conquering his greatest plunder sounded too good to be true. The Tyrannosaur nodded in agreement to Mordred's deal. Mordred smirked and said, "Excellent. Now let us begin."

The boy rose into the air and held his arms out wide. Mordred's eyes glowed yellow as he prepared a spell, "_Toughen this creature's hide to where he can withstand mighty blows…_"

A shadow swirled around Sharptooth as he could feel the power flowing into him. Mordred's spell intensified when he said, "_Give the creature the gift of full sight…_"

Sharptooth's damaged eye opened up fully and began to heal. Blinking once, he soon could see clear and far with it. Mordred finished the spell by saying something in another language. Sharptooth growled as he could feel his body slightly changing and with a roar the shadow around him dispersed. Mordred smiled at his ally's new look. Sharptooth now had spikes poking out of the ridge on his back, the claws on his hands and feet had grown a little longer and a crown of horns sat atop his head. Pointing to the west Mordred said, "Now go. You have a two day journey to catch up to your quarry."

Sharptooth once again roared, causing rock formations around him to break apart. Then with a growl he ran off after the heroes. Mordred continued to smirk as his pawn ran off into the distance.

\\_|_/

Elsewhere, Shayera and Cera had finally found a way out of the caves. As they ran out onto the surface, Shayera heard a loud noise coming from behind. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Then looking to the Threehorn she said, "Okay, follow me."

"What? Why?" Cera asked as the Thanagarian started to walk to the west. Shayera glanced back and said, "Because we just did your way, but now we do it mine." Then with a gesture of her head she said, "Now, come on."

Cera huffed before walking after Shayera.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Well, this is bad. Mordred and Sharptooth have now allied themselves with each other and Sharptooth got himself a magical upgrade. Soon, all of the friends will be reunited and two other members will join up with them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And now comes the final two members of their respective groups.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Seven: Jonn and Spike**

The group walked through the forest, sticking to the darkness of trees. Ducky happily hummed, but was quickly shushed by Bruce. Littlefoot was in agreement as he told her, "Stay low."

The sound of a growl caused them all to take cover behind some tree roots. A Dimetrodon growled as it walked up. It stopped to sniff at the roots that group was hiding, and Wally saw a rock. An idea was coming to him as the Dimetrodon came closer. Carefully picking up the rock, Wally tossed it to where it landed a distance away from the group and gained the attention of the Dimetrodon. The large lizard hissed a forked tongue stuck out before going back in as it walked to where the sound came from. When they were sure that it was gone, all nine friends stepped out of their hiding places and looked about for anymore dangers. The coast seemed clear and they moved on. The forest and its sounds seemed really scary to Petrie and he climbed onto Littlefoot's tail and ran up the Longneck's back. When he reached his head, the flyer hid underneath Littlefoot's tree star. But the way Petrie grasped at his head caused Littlefoot to cry out, "Ow! Hey! Petrie! Get off!"

"What's going on?" Clark asked as they all looked to Littlefoot as he glared up at the small flier. Littlefoot then said, "Petrie won't get off!"

"You got nice flat head, Flathead." Petrie complimented and chuckled. This annoyed Littlefoot as he corrected, "My name is not Flathead. My name is Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot? Hmm." Petrie said as he familiarized with the name and wrapped the tree star around him. Littlefoot then questioned, "Are you just going to stay up there?"

"Yes." Petrie said, accidently causing the tree star to slightly rip when he moved. But Littlefoot wouldn't have any of it as he shook his head, "Well, you can't. You're tearing my tree star."

Petrie gasped in shock to this and suddenly felt bad about it. Diana then said, "You do need to be more careful with other's things."

"It is very special. Very." Ducky added as she rocked on her back and held her feet. Moving to stand up again she said, "His mother gave it to him."

They all looked down to her as she said, "She did."

"Ohh!" Petrie said as he climbed underneath it again. Examining it he said, "Mother present very important." Then he offered, "I keep safes."

Then rolling it up he held it against his shoulder and walked around Littlefoot's head like a soldier. Wally chuckled and said, "Yeah, like a real guard dog."

"What dog?" Petrie asked in confusion. This caused Wally to stop and think for a moment. Wally then said, "Uh, think of a four-legged animal and it goes, 'woof, woof'."

"Woof, woof?" Petrie and Ducky asked as they still didn't understand. Petrie shook his head and said, "Petrie promise Petrie protect tree star. Don't let nobodies touch."

"Yep, Petrie, you keep it safe." Ducky said as she thought it was a good idea, "Yep, yep, yep."

"Nope, nope, nope." Littlefoot said as he disagreed with it. John then said, "Come on, man. Just let him hold it for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a carrier." The Longneck argued. Then turning his gaze to Petrie he said, "Get off."

Petrie dropped the rolled up tree star and Littlefoot caught it in his mouth. Then he decided to make Petrie into what he was and said, "You're a flier. Start flying."

"He'll fly when he's good and ready." Clark said, trying to ease some of the tension. Petrie tried to say something, but couldn't as Littlefoot started to run. Ducky went along with it as she chased after them. All five of the Justice League members sighed before running after them. Ducky flapped her arms and jumped as she shouted, "Open your wings, Petrie!

"Open! Open!" She shouted as Petrie held on while looking away from where Littlefoot was running. He shouted in fear, "No can do this!"

"Littlefoot, stop!" John shouted from behind, "You're gonna give him a heart attack!"

"I don't think they understand what that is." Bruce told him. Littlefoot was insistent as he said, "You can fly! Now open your skinny wings!"

Ducky's encouragement didn't help much as she shouted, "Petrie, higher! Higher like a flier!"

Petrie held onto Littlefoot's head with his back feet, causing the Longneck to wince in pain. The little flier saw something ahead that made his eyes grow wide and he shouted, "Danger!"

"Where Petrie?" Ducky asked as she jumped onto Littlefoot's tail. All eyes looked ahead as he stammered, "Th-Th-There! Ahead!"

Littlefoot saw a skeleton suspended by vines and tried to stop but ended up sliding into the skeleton. The skeleton was wrapped around the children as they turned and ran the other way. Wally was able to use his super speed along with Clark and they were able to grab Ducky and Petrie, but Littlefoot kept on going. Bruce fired his grappler to make Littlefoot stop, but all it did was cause the Longneck to trip. Littlefoot slid and accidentally rammed into Cera as she and Shayera passed by. The skeleton broke apart and the two dinosaurs tumbled. They stopped with Littlefoot and Cera lying next to each other. Littlefoot was the first to rise and ask, "Cera?"

"Shayera?" John said as they saw them. They all came up to them and asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Cera said as she rose up on her feet. Bruce looked down to her and said, "Though you don't seem like it on the outside, I can tell that you've seen something disturbing."

"Oh, yeah?" Cera said in defiance, "Well I-"

"Just don't, Cera." Shayera told her. Looking to him she asked, "How could you tell?"

"Though you've managed to control most of yourselves," Bruce started, "but from the way your gripping her mace and Cera's slight shaking…"

"Okay, you've got us." Shayera said. Then she told them, "While we were down in the caves, we saw _his_ body."

"His body?" Littlefoot, Petrie and Ducky asked. The other heroes slightly tensed up as they could figure out who she was talking about. Cera smiled as she said, "Well, maybe you guys should be frightened."

Shayera sighed as she knew where this would be going. Cera walked around the entire group as she said, "We could've been with the other Threehorns, but we came back to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Littlefoot asked. Cera had a smirk as she walked up and said, "I… met.. the Sharptooth!"

"Sharptooth!" Petrie screamed and hid under Bruce's cape. The Dark Knight looked to the Threehorn and said, "Nice going."

"Come on, Cera. Sharptooth is dead." Littlefoot scoffed as he didn't believe it and wished it wasn't. Then he reminded, "He fell into the big underground."

"Well, from the way we saw him, he might have very well been." Shayera said as she remembered seeing the body. Littlefoot then asked, "Did it seem like he was still alive?"

"He wasn't breathing from what I could tell." Shayera told him. But she shook her head as she added, "But certain events prevented me from checking any further."

"What kind of events?" Wally asked as he went to help coax Petrie out of hiding. Shayera didn't say much but glance over at Cera. The five then understood but didn't go on any further about it. Cera then said, "And yet we were able to get close."

"Oh." Ducky sighed before saying, "Dear, brave Cera."

"Dear, brave Cera." Petrie agreed, much to the annoyance of Littlefoot. Bruce then moved away from the flier and said, "Look, whether he's alive or not, it doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah, especially since that Sharptooth is dead!" Littlefoot insisted. Clark noticed that his friend had a slight glare whenever he said the predator's name. Taking a chance he asked, "I know that he's hurt you greatly, but back with Rooter, it sounded as if you knew who he was?"

"That's because everyone who's normal has heard of him." Cera remarked. Clark ignored her and asked, "What makes him more dangerous than any other sharptooth?"

"It's because after he chose his prey," Littlefoot explained while still believing that Sharptooth was gone, "he wouldn't stop chasing them until they were caught."

"Well, that's comforting." Wally commented. This earned him a smack to the back of the head from John, "Ow."

"Like I said, he's not here now." Bruce repeated. Then he added, "We need to get a move on to the Great Valley."

"Bruce is right." Clark agreed, "If he does come back, next time we'll be ready for him. But our top priority is to get to the Great Valley."

"Mind if we tag along?" Shayera asked. But a baffled Cera then said, "And when did you talk for the both of us?"

"Since you let me be in charge when we left the caves." Shayera reminded. Cera then decided to reenact the encounter by asking, "Any one want to know how it happened?"

"Okay." Wally said. This caused the group to look at him with questioning looks. This caused Wally to shrug and question, "What? She wants to tell and I kind of want to know what her made up side of the story is."

This caused Cera's face to fall before turning into a glare. But then she calmed down enough to start, "We were all alone with him in the dark, just the sharptooth and me."

"Oh, boy." Shayera muttered. Cera continued her tall tale, "I could hear him breathing."

She imitated the sound of his breathing, and it scared Ducky. The Big Mouth swimmer jumped onto a piece of wood as Cera kept going, "We could see his one big ugly eye looking for me."

"Both eyes were closed since he was out like a light." Shayera whispered to John. Cera then said, "I walked right up to him." She turned to Littlefoot, Clark and Diana as she kept going, "I looked him right in the eye and said…" She jumped to the end and roared.

Her actions caused Ducky to be flung from the piece of wood and into the air screaming. Wally cried out, "Ducky!"

The fastest boy alive zipped after her as she flew far. Bruce looked down to Cera and scolded, "You need to be more careful."

"Oh, she'll be alright." Cera huffed. Bruce looked at her sternly and said, "She's probably one of the only few friends that you have at the moment. You shouldn't throw them away so easily."

"Come on!" Clark said as he, Diana, John and Shayera all took to the air. Bruce, Littlefoot, Petrie and a reluctant Cera followed after. Cera huffed while thought of Bruce's words.

Ducky continued to scream as she flew through the air, breaking a few vines hear and there. And just before she hit the ground, something leapt through the air and caught her. Ducky felt that she was in the arms of something strong and when she looked up she found herself gazing into orange eyes. She gasped in fear but the being said, "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

The being landed back on the ground and gently placed her on her own two feet. Looking up she asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Jonn Jonz." The being introduced himself with a hand over his chest. He bowed as he added, "I hail from the world of Mars?"

"Where is Mars?" Ducky asked in pure curiosity. Jonn looked up into the sky and pointed in a certain direction as he said, "I come from a place far from the Earth."

This makes Ducky look up into the sky with wonder, making him smile. Jonn then said, "I wonder if you could help me with a problem I am facing."

"Uh… Sure." Ducky said, even though she was uncertain of what to do. Turning with his back facing her he said, "This way, please."

Ducky followed him and Jonn stayed to where he could help her if he could. It was a short walk across a rocky terrain. He led the Big Mouth swimmer to a tall patch of grass. Parting a few of the tall blades he said, "In here."

Ducky walked in and soon found herself before a large yet small egg. She looked up to him and he explained, "I have been trying to coax the young one inside to come out, but he seems to content with staying in there." Looking down to the egg as he said, "I thought maybe someone else could try to bring them out into the world."

"I-I-I'll try." Ducky said as she was still unsure. Jonn smiled and said, "You can do anything you put your mind to, Ducky."

She smiled in appreciation to it and walked up to the egg. As she walked up to it the sound of snoring could be heard from within. Ducky smiled as she came closer and said, "Hello."

The being inside the egg did not stir from its slumber. Placing an ear against the shell, she asked again, "Hello?"

"I've tried every possible way of talking to him." Jonn told her as he knelt down next to the egg. Ducky then turned back to the egg and then tried, "You do not have to worry, you are safe. You are among friends. Yep, yep, yep!"

The being inside slightly cracked the shell with a snort as if awakening. Ducky looked to Jonn in surprise before turning their attention back to the egg. The top of the egg lifted up and they could see a pair of playful eyes peering out before the top moved back into place. Ducky placed her hands against the shell and encouraged, "You should come out. You should." Hopping up onto it she stated, "You are late." With a nod she added, "Yes you are. Yep, yep, yep."

Jonn quirked a brow to this and Ducky looked down in slight annoyance as the creature inside pretended to snore. Placing her hands under the top of the shell, she threw it off and said, "Come out!"

Then peering into the shell she said, "You are all alone." Her nose touched the newborn's as he raised his head and she asked, "Are you not scared? Huh?"

Then an idea popped into her head and she said, "You can come with me and my friends…" The idea sounded good to her as she said, "Me, Littlefoot, and Petrie, and Cera…" She laughed at how good it sounded, "And Clark, and Diana, and Bruce, and Wally, and John and Shayera!"

The last six names came as a surprise to Jonn as he asked, "You know my friends?"

"Oh, yes, I do." Ducky excitedly said and glanced back. Then she added, "They are wonderful friends."

Ducky then looked to the newborn still in his egg and asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

The newborn responded by pretending to fall asleep again and leaned against his eggshell. But it caused the egg to fall backwards. Ducky then began to peel back the egg, revealing his front feet and she told him, "We're going to the Great Valley. My friends would not leave you out here all alone."

She broke another piece of shell to reveal his tail and back legs. Ducky looked to his tail and noticed the stubs of spikes on the end. Knowing what he was she stated, "Uh, you are a Spiketail," Then she decided, "so we will call you Spike."

"A fitting name." Jonn said with a smile. Ducky hopped of Spike's belly and the Spiketail rolled onto his feet. Noticing that they were surrounded by dried grass, but grass nonetheless, Spike began to eat at it. Ducky giggled as she and Jonn stepped out of the tall grass. They turned back to watch as Spike at all the blades of grass quickly. Jonn then said, "Quite an appetite for one so small."

"Spiketails do eat a lot." Ducky said with a giggle. Jonn then said, "Flash might had better watch out."

"Flash?" Ducky asked in confusion as Spike continued eating. Jonn looked down to her and said, "A name that Wally likes to use."

"Oh." Ducky nodded as she slightly understood. While they watched Spike continue to eat, they heard voices call out, "Ducky! Where are you?! Ducky, answer us!"

"Over here!" Ducky shouted to her friends. Running through the tree line, Littlefoot, Clark, Diana, Cera, John, Bruce, Shayera, Wally and Petrie all came. When he spotted her, Wally cried out in joy, "Ducky!"

The fastest boy alive quickly zipped over and scooped her up in his arms. Holding her close he said, "Oh! Don't you ever scare us like that again."

Ducky giggled at how silly Wally was sounding, but was touched by how much he cared. He then found himself looking and Jonn Jonz. Holding Ducky in one arm, he walked up to the Martian and asked, "Jonn."

Jonn smiled and nodded his head. The others cheered and ran up to him. All but Shayera as she stayed behind and looked worried. Jonn noticed her reluctance and moved past the others. With a soft smile he said, "I will welcome all of my friends."

Tears started to well up in Shayera's eyes as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Jonn's smile grew as he returned it. When they broke their embrace, he looked to each of his friends and said, "We have some catching up to do."

"I'll say." Clark said in agreement. Sitting down as Spike laid down in the spot of former tall grass, they began their tale.

The sun was in the afternoon sky as the six that had been through much finished their tale. Jonn was still as he took it all in. Then he stated what was to be done, "So, we must wait for Mordred to come for us and try to take the Amulet of First Magic in order to undo all that he's done."

"Sounds about right." Wally said. Clark then said, "But to be honest, we don't even know if Mordred will come."

"Then we'll try to wait as long as we can." Jonn said with determined. Thinking about the heroes entire story, Littlefoot then asked, "So, you all are a group of heroes called the Justice League? And you fight to protect others?"

"Yep." Wally said with a little pride. Then he stated, "We save people from all kinds of disasters and threats."

"And yet you struggled with a threat of ours." Cera smugly said. This caused the heroes to glare at her. Ducky then asked as she looked about the heroes, "So, will we be safer with you?"

"You can count on us." Clark told her. Jonn then said, "We should get a little distance covered before nightfall."

"Okay, but how are we gonna move 'Sleepy'?" Wally asked while pointing to Spike. The Spiketail was currently sleeping where his egg once laid and was snoring loudly. Cera then said, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I do know that he might not wake up for a while."

"There's gotta be something we can do to get Spike on his feet." Clark said as he started to think. Jonn then had an idea and suggested, "Perhaps we can use the young one's appetite to motivate him."

It sounded good to them and all but one looked about for something to get Spike to get back up on his feet. The group looked around to see what they could find and Littlefoot spied something not too far. Looking to John he said, "Come over here."

John followed after Littlefoot and they found a small bush of berries. John recognized them, "Red berries."

"Think that they'll work?" Littlefoot asked. John shrugged and said with a smirk, "Maybe. Let's hope that the new kid has a sweet tooth."

Picking a small branch of the berries off the bush, John and Littlefoot walked back to the others. Holding the branch up he said, "Look what we found."

"Red berries?" Bruce asked as he could see them. Wally then asked, "Red berries?" A smile formed on his face as he then said, "Are they the-"

"Angry cousins of Blue berries." Bruce, Clark, Diana, John and Littlefoot finished. This surprised Wally while most of them laughed. John then said, "We already called them that and figured that's what you would have said."

Wally then smiled himself and shrugged as he said, "I guess that is what I would have said." Then he added, "But it would have been way funnier if I had told it."

"Ducky can hold the Sweet Bubbles while riding on my tail." Littlefoot suggested. Though the name of the berries did sound a bit off to them, they nonetheless agreed to that idea. Clark looked down to the swimmer and asked her, "Think you can do that?"

"Oh, yes, I can! I can!" Ducky excitedly shouted. She quickly ran over and gently stepped onto Littlefoot's tail. Then turning around, she sat down and held on tight with her back legs. John then handed the branch of Sweet Bubbles to Ducky and she was able to hold onto it while holding onto Littlefoot's tail. Littlefoot then walked over to Spike and held Ducky and the branch of Sweet Bubbles over his nose. Spike quickly caught onto the scent of the Sweet Bubbles and lifted his head up into the air. Littlefoot moved out of the way when Spike tried to take a bite out of it. Then moving towards the setting sun they set out again.

\\_|_/

Elsewhere, the transformed Sharptooth made great strides to catch up to his prey. His newly found speed put him half a days journey from his quarry. He suspected that he would reach them by the next morning and growled with eagerness to carry out his and that creature's wishes. Sharptooth didn't know what business he had with those that looked like him, but he did not truly care. The black monster only hoped that the young creature would keep his promise of letting Sharptooth keep his new powers and making a way for him to get into the Great Valley. He snorted as he shook those thoughts from his head and continued to race towards the Justice League and the Longneck.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** The final two members of the groups have now been brought into the loop. But the bad news is that Sharptooth is on his way and he's liable to give the group a bit of trouble. And I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do that whole, tell the kids that the heroes are omnivores and all, but perhaps there's just no way around that. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And in this chapter we approach an uneasy issue. But I plan to do mine differently than others.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Eight: Issues to Resolve**

**Narrator:**_ So the group of twelve set off for the Great Valley. There had never been such a herd before…_

Littlefoot and Clark took the lead while Ducky continued to sit on Littlefoot's tail to coax Spike into following with the Sweet Bubble branch. Petrie sat on Littlefoot's head and held the rolled up tree star in his grasp. Jonn and Wally walked on both sides of the Spiketail while Bruce, Diana and John walked behind them. Shayera and Cera brought up the rear of the group while they all walked beside a river.

**Narrator:**_ A Longneck, a Threehorn, a Big Mouth, a Flier, a Spiketail, a Kryptonian, an Amazon, a Green Lantern, a Martian, a Thanagarian, and two humans, all together,_

Ducky laughed when Spike tried to come and take a bite, but missed when she pulled up on the stick. As they walked, the Justice League kids continued to tell tales of their heroics back home. Ducky looked to Jonn and asked, "You are the last of your people."

"Unfortunately, yes." Jonn said, always feeling the heartache for his people and his family. But then he smiled as he said, "But I have found a place amongst my friends and my new home."

All the members, even though one no longer counts themselves as one, smiled.

**Narrator:**_ All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve and be stranded, or find themselves in Mordred's sight and Sharptooth's shadow._

They came up to a small waterfall and it started to make them think. Littlefoot then said, "Tree stars grow where there's lots of water."

"So there could be a food source nearby." Jonn added. The group started to look about for some food for the dinosaurs of the group. Littlefoot then got an idea and looked to the small stream, "If we follow this water…"

He bent down to see if he could smell something. Petrie climbed down, but he looked about and said, "Hmm. No green foods here…" Both he and Ducky looked sad to this as he woefully said, "and I still hungry."

"There must be some nearby." Jonn said as he continued to look about. Cera then suggested, "Why don't the fliers in your group go into the air and look?"

"How come none of us had thought of that?" Wally asked as they looked amongst themselves. Clark, Dian, John, Jonn and Shayera all floated up into the air and began looking about for any signs of green. Those who could not fly looked about on foot. Littlefoot looked down to the stream again and Ducky said, "I'm still hungry too."

Littlefoot moved his head and it caused Ducky to fall into Petrie and both of them fell into the small stream with a gasp. His tree star fell to the ground as well while he moved down stream. Ducky resurfaced and she was lifted up when Petrie rose out of the water too. Littlefoot started to sniff the air to try and see if he could find something. Littlefoot looked back and asked, "Can you smell something?"

Petrie sniffed the air to see if he could smell something, but all he could really smell was the swimmer on his head. Then he tried to say, "I… I… I smell... I smell…" He moved his head and it caused Ducky to jump into the air as he tried to get a good reading on what he was smelling, "I smell…" Then he found that it was her as he looked up and said, "Hmm. Ducky."

"You smell me?" Ducky asked as she fell into the water. She rose up and giggled at how silly it was. Bruce looked back to them and said, "Come on. We need to keep looking."

Littlefoot and Spike had moved to where the water fell over the side of a crevice and obviously stated, "I smell water."

"Well, you are standing above a stream." Shayera said as she flew overhead. Littlefoot looked to her with a quirked brow before sniffing again. Then he took a whiff of air and actually smelled something, "I smell…" He gasped in delight as he said, "Tree stars!

"Oh, look!" He shouted to the others. Everyone ran up to him as he moved to an opening and they all looked down to see a small grove of trees. Ducky shouted in excitement, "Green food!"

"The Great Valley!" Cera shouted, thinking that they had found it at last. Littlefoot and Bruce yelled for her to stop. Everyone looked down to her with looks as she shouted, "I found it!" Then in a sing-song voice, "I found it!"

"This isn't the Great Valley." Clark shouted as he looked about. He pointed out, "There aren't any mountains that form a ring around the trees, and I'd think that the Great Valley would have a greater supply of food than that."

The sound of rumbling caused future bickering to never come and they all looked behind them. Bruce then said, "Quickly! We need to get out of the way!"

"Another earthshake?!" Ducky asked. Everyone, hero and dinosaur children quickly scrambled over the rocky opening and ducked down as best as they could. Spike seemed to lag behind as both Ducky and Wally helped to push him through. The next instant, a herd of large Longnecked dinosaurs came running down towards the opening. Trying to get him through, Ducky shouted, "Spike, hurry up!"

"Can't really yell at him!" Wally said as he pushed, "He's still a newborn babe."

"Ducky, Spike, Wally, get out of there!" Littlefoot shouted while the two gave Spike an annoyed look. They were able to get him over and they ducked down with the others as the Longneck herd broke through the rocks and made for the grove of trees. Clark looked to the faces of these Longnecks and saw that they had a look of desperation. When the herd had completely passed over them, Littlefoot, Clark, Bruce, Ducky, Spike, Shayera, Wally, Cera, Petrie, John, Jonn and Wally peered over and around the destroyed rocks to see what was happening.

The herd was quickly devouring the green food at an alarming rate. An annoyed Cera then said, "They're eating our food!" She looked to her friends and shook her head as she was mad, "Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy!" She got up in their faces as she said, "What about me? I'm still hungry!"

"Everyone out here is hungry." Bruce sternly said. This caused Cera's rant to stop and they looked to him. He looked to the yellow Threehorn and said, "Out here, the majority of herds are believing that it is every one of them for themselves." Looking down to the herd as they continued to eat away he said, "Even I can tell that they've become truly desperate during these times."

Bruce glanced to her again and said, "So how about you cut them some slack?"

Though while she was a little confused, Cera huffed as she slightly thought about his words. She walked away but remained close by. Petrie looked down to the grove and despairingly said, "Now we at the Great Valley and still got no green foods."

Most of them looked to the little flier as he placed a hand over his eyes and said, "We be hungry forevers."

Petrie dropped down onto his belly and started to sob. Littlefoot shook his head as he assured him, "No, Petrie. Cera was wrong."

"Way wrong." Wally added as he looked about. Littlefoot then said, "This isn't the Great Valley."

"Far from being great or a valley." John said as he looked around. Then he noted, "The Great Valley's more than likely way greener plus bigger. Everything else but those trees were probably bare for a long time."

"Green food must becoming scarce in a lot of places." Diana deduced. Clark then said, "You're probably right." Looking between the dinosaurs he said, "Which is why we need to get to the Great Valley as soon as possible."

They all looked down to the grove and saw that the herd was starting to leave. Shayera then said, "Let's go and see if there's anything left."

No one argued with her as both dinosaur and hero child alike followed her down the slope.

\\_|_/

The sun was a few hours from going down, but that didn't matter to Sharptooth as he made his way through the forest. With his newfound power he was able to go right through trees, trampled roots and rocks as he went by. He didn't even care about the nearby creatures as they scurried off. No, his eye was on a much bigger prize. Wanting to get to his quarry as soon as possible, Sharptooth put more effort into his stride. He only stopped to see if he could pick up their trail. Near a pond, a mixture of scents came to his nostrils and he bent down to take a better look.

His eyes narrowed as he could tell by the scents that most of the scents he knew where now joined by others. Sharptooth somewhat felt even more pleased that the number of victims had grown for him. He knew that he would enjoy making the Longneck and his friends watch as he ended their new friends first before finishing them off. With a deep breath, Sharptooth let loose a roar that shook the Earth.

\\_|_/

The group walked amongst the bare trees of the grove to see if they could find something for the dinosaurs to eat. Every tree that they passed by had been derived of its luscious leaves. The Longneck herd devoured practically every leaf in sight, all but save for one small tree. There were leaves near the top and around the middle. Seeing as how this could be an opportunity for him, Littlefoot asked, "Petrie, could you fly up there and-"

"No!" Petrie quickly said. This caused Shayera and Jonn to look to the little flier and the latter asks, "What's the matter?"

"Poor Petrie here is afraid of flying." Diana explained. Wally then looked to the member with real wings and asked, "Think you could show him how?"

"Maybe." Shayera shrugged but then pointed out, "But this is really more of something Petrie's mother should have done."

"Petrie, do not feel sad." Ducky said to encourage him. Then she listed what couldn't fly, "Many thing cannot fly; rocks, trees, sticks, Spike."

That last one caused Wally and her to chuckle a little. They all stood before the tree and looked up to the tree stars up high. Clark was a little startled when he heard Jonn's voice inside his head, _You have not told them about a certain issue. One that I fear will come to light very soon._

_I know,_ Clark thought as he knew that the issue was sensitive. He just hoped that they would be understanding. Littlefoot then asked, "So how do we wanna do this?"

"Diana and I could shake the tree to where the leaves will fall." Clark suggested. Wally then thought, "Maybe if I control my speed, I can make a small tor-"

"Nope." John was quick to say. Wally slumped his shoulders since his idea was shot down. Jonn then said, "Perhaps myself, Clark, Diana, John and Shayera can fly up and carefully pick the leaves."

They kept tossing ideas around that they did not know of Spike coming closer. Littlefoot was standing underneath the tree and had both Ducky and Petrie standing on his head. Spike put himself underneath Littlefoot and stood up. Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie all cried out as he pushed them higher, "Aah!"

Cera and the heroes looked to the scene before them as Ducky and Petrie on Littlefoot's head reached the branches that had green on them. Petrie looked down to the ground and thought that they were incredibly high up. He began to whimper in fear and clung to Ducky, startling her. Cera laughed at how they looked as she sat underneath another tree. She looked to them as Spike stood at the base, Littlefoot sat on Spike's back, Ducky sat on Littlefoot's head and Petrie sat on her shoulders and said, "You four look so ridiculous."

"At least their doing something." John told her as he glanced back. He turned to her and said, "And what are you doing? Just sitting there."

"At least Spike had the sense to do something." Bruce said as the four still worked together. Littlefoot moved his feet to where he could stand on Spike's shoulders, wrapped his forelegs around the trunk and moved his head closer to the bushel of leaves. Both Littlefoot and Ducky pushed Petrie closer and he closed his eyes as he began to pull leaves off the branches. Clark looked to some of the memories of the team and said, "Come on, let's give them a hand."

He, Diana, John, Jonn and Shayera all lifted off the ground to get around the upper leaves. Petrie quickly pulled off leaves in order to get it over with. But as the leaves continued to fall, Spike noticed the green food and started to eat whatever leaves fell closest to his mouth. He was so content of eating, that he lowered himself from his standing position and left Littlefoot and the others up in the tree. Bruce looked to the Spiketail and said, "Spike!"

But Spike just kept on eating and looked up to the Dark Knight. Littlefoot tried to keep his grip on the tree, but ended up sliding down and falling onto Spike's head. The two backed up as Littlefoot looked into the tree and Petrie let out a distressed wail. Littlefoot called up, "Ducky, Petrie, Clark, John, Diana, Jonn and Shayera, come down here! We have plenty of green food!"

Ducky kissed Petrie on the cheek before she let go and fell back down to Earth. She landed in the pile of leaves and looked up to shout, "Fly, Petrie!"

Petrie clung to the branch and soon felt a presence next to him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Shayera hovering next to him. She had a smile as she said, "You just need to relax, Petrie. Open your wings and let the wind help you. To stay in the air you need steady flaps of your wings. Like so." She demonstrated by gently flapping her wings, "Come on, you try."

Petrie took a deep breath as he took Shayera's words to heart and was about to let go when the branch he clung to snapped. Instantly forgetting what he was told, Petrie frantically flapped his wings as he fell. Clark landed next to Littlefoot and they both blew in the air below Petrie's wings to keep him in the air. But it didn't help, and Clark's breath, though while it didn't freeze Petrie all the way, it made him incredibly cold. Diana saw that the flier's teeth were starting to chatter and quickly moved over to Clark and said, "Stop! It's not helping."

Clark looked to Petrie and saw that she was right. Petrie continued to drift down to the ground and was caught by Wally. Wally noticed how cold Petrie was looking and offered, "Here, little buddy, I've got just the thing."

Placing one hand over his friend's back, Wally began to gently rub while using a little super speed to warm Petrie up. Petrie instantly felt a little warmer and sighed in relief. When Wally stopped, Petrie stood up and asked, "I flied?"

Most of their faces fell and Ducky shook her head. This caused Petrie's shoulders to slump in disappointment. But it didn't last long as he, Ducky and Spike looked down to their bounty in joy. While the other hero children watched over them, Clark and Littlefoot moved over to where Cera was and the latter said, "Come on, Cera! We've got green food."

"Yeah, there's plenty for everyone." Clark added. Cera looked up to them with a slight glare and stubbornly said, "I can get my own green food."

Both Littlefoot and Clark shook their heads as she got up and looked up to the tree in front of her. She prepared to charge at the tree and ran at it. Her head clashed with it and caused its trunk to shake a little. From where she stood, Shayera then called out, "Come on, Cera. There's no shame in sharing with others."

"I'd rather do this the Threehorn way." Cera said before she ran at the tree again. Again the trunk shook, but no leaves fell. Becoming frustrated, Cera repeatedly banged her head against the tree. Littlefoot and Clark looked to each other before Littlefoot went over to the bounty of green food and took a large bundle of leaves into his mouth. Cera ran at the tree once again, but this one caused her to stumble backwards. Walking back over, he saw that Cera was preparing another charge, and when she hit the tree he let the leaves loose. The leaves fell around the little yellow Threehorn, she smiled at her 'handy-work' and she began to eat. When she nearly finished that mouthful, she smugly said up to the two boys as they sighed, "See? I can take care of myself…" Then she turned and added, "All by myself."

Turning back to their bounty, Littlefoot and Clark rejoined the others. Littlefoot immediately noticed that none of the hero children were partaking in the feast. He sat down between Petrie and Spike and asked, "Aren't you guys going to eat?"

The seven looked a bit uncomfortable as he then added, "There's more than plenty for all of us."

Even Wally, who wouldn't have turned down a meal, looked a bit uncomfortable at how to break this to them. Clark looked to Littlefoot and said, "Littlefoot, there's something that we need to tell you guys…"

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked, really feeling that something was going on. Clark looked to each of the League, but they all had looks of unease about them. Ducky then said, "You can tell us. You can, you can, you can. We are your friends."

Both Petrie and Spike nodded in agreement. Even Cera came up to hear what they had to say. Clark then asked, "I know you say that we're friends, but we ask you to trust us when we say that this isn't an easy subject."

"What is?" Ducky asked, her and the others feeling something wrong. Diana looked about them and said, "We didn't exactly know how to tell you this but…"

"There's a little something that you should about us." John said, feeling that they might think differently of them. Wally then said, "We can't exactly eat green food like this," He gestured to leaves, "like you guys can."

"What do you mean?" Cera asked as she began to suspect something. Even Bruce looked as if he didn't want to say, "Let's just say that our needs of food are a bit of mixture of both worlds."

"Both worlds?" Petrie said. Shayera sighed before saying, "We kind of need to have a little meat in our diet in order to survive."

All five of the dinosaurs gasped to the news. Jonn was quick to say, "But we promise that we would never harm any of you. You have our word."

"And we did promise to look after you." Clark added. He looked the Longneck in the eyes and asked, "Haven't we already proven that you can count on us."

Littlefoot started to think about when he first met the four. Cera thought of when she met Shayera and Ducky thought about when Jonn saved her from falling. Cera then asked with a slight glare, "How do we know that you won't turn on us and try to eat any of us?"

"I thin we can trust them." Littlefoot stood up for them. Looking to Cera he said, "Six of them helped to defend us from Sharptooth's attack. No one asked them to do that for us, and they've stuck by our side. I even trust Jonn."

The Martian smiled in appreciation to this. Cera huffed before saying, "Fine. I'll trust all of you." She turned away and said, "For now."

The League wasn't sure what to say about that, but they would take the dinosaur's trust in full. Ducky, Petrie and Spike looked to one another before the Big Mouth Swimmer said, "We trust you all. We do, we do. Yep, yep, yep."

This made Wally really happy enough to scoop the little swimmer into his arms and he said, "Aw, thank you."

"Yes." Diana said with a smile, "Thank you, sister."

"Huh?" Ducky said in confusion, "You are not one of my sisters."

"I count every woman or female as one of my sisters." Diana proudly stated. John then said, "The seven us will go to the stream and see if we can find anything. We'll be sure to stay within earshot of you guys."

"Okay." Littlefoot nodded. Petrie looked to Jonn and asked, "Jonn, what powers you have?"

"I can shapeshift, fly, have great strength, and…" He paused before looking to Petrie with a small smile, "I have the ability to read minds."

"Really?" Petrie asked in wonder. Then he asked, "What Petrie thinking?"

"I try not to read the minds of my friends." Jonn told him before turning to join the others. He assured the flier, "You're thoughts are safe my friend."

Petrie looked to him before turning back to the feast of green food. Littlefoot, Ducky and Spike also joined in as well. After taking in a mouthful of green food, Littlefoot raised his head to see if he could still see the Justice League.

It was a few minutes later when the hero children returned. The day was giving way into night as the sun started to set. They had taken great care to clean themselves up after finding a few good fish for themselves. Every one of them had agreed not to speak of it as they rejoined the others. Even though Cera asked, "Feeling any better?"

The heroes just looked to her but didn't say a word. Cera then just stuck her nose in the air and turned away. Everyone watched as she walked off and walked underneath a slightly fallen and rotten tree. The yellow Threehorn walked up to a ledge, turned about on it and turned to them as she laid down. Wally then shouted to her, "If you sleep over here, you won't be alone."

"I'm not afraid to be alone!" Cera shouted from her spot. Then she smugly said, "I know my way to go," Then she threw out there for good measure, "and I'm not afraid of Sharptooth!"

She then teasingly said with a smile, "I hope that he doesn't eat any of you."

"Don't worry." Littlefoot said as he looked between all of his friends. He glanced to Cera with narrowed eyes and added, "There isn't any Sharptooth."

It didn't make them feel better as Ducky looked about in fear and whisper, "Sharptooth!"

"Do not worry, Ducky." Jonn said as he looked over the horizon, "I don't sense anything else close by."

It still didn't dispel her fears as she moved to Spike and said, "Spike." Then with a gesture of her head she said, "Ahem."

Both she and Spike moved away from their spot. Everyone settled down for the night as Littlefoot moved to a large footprint in the ground. Bruce, Clark, Diana, John, Jonn, Shayera and Wally all walked over to it as well. Bruce looked to Jonn and said, "Mind keeping a watchful eye as we all sleep."

Jonn nodded, knowing that anything could try to sneak up on them during the night. They all looked to see the other four moving to Cera's ledge. Spike, Ducky and Petrie all moved over to where Cera lay. Spike pushed the startled Threehorn aside and got comfortable. She looked at him with annoyed expression while he yawned. She settled down as Ducky laid down against the Spiketail's side. Petrie hopped up on Spike's shoulder and moved to where he fit between it and Spike's head.

Littlefoot and the others looked a little disappointed that they chose to sleep there. But they all moved into the footprint and laid down. Littlefoot then mumbled, "There isn't any Sharptooth."

"Maybe." Clark said as he leaned against the wall of the footprint. But then he added, "But like the fear of not finding food, the fear of a hungry predator sometimes still claims the mind."

"I feel that's something I would say." Bruce said as he laid on the other side. Wally, Jonn and John all laid on their sides next or behind Littlefoot. Diana stayed close to Bruce while Shayera laid down next to Wally and John. Littlefoot could not fall asleep as his mind began to wondering and questioning if he were right. He sighed as he didn't know what to think. From where he lay, Jonn did not delve into Littlefoot's mind, but could feel that the Longneck was greatly troubled. Jonn then tried to comfort, "It is alright to feel worried, Littlefoot."

Though he was startled, Littlefoot then remembered that Jonn can feel the things of the mind. Jonn then said, "Sometimes your troubles can go away with the help of good friends."

Littlefoot pondered on his friend's words as he continued to try to sleep.

Over with the group of four, Petrie had moved on top of Spike's head while the Spiketail, himself and Cera were snoring away. The loud sounds caused Ducky to open her eyes and look to each of them with annoyed looks. She tried covering her ears with her hands, but it didn't work. Then she stuck her head under Spike's belly, but the vibrations of the snoring didn't make it any better for her. Ducky pulled her head out and sleepily walked over to where the others lay. She stumbled as she walked as she was tired from the day. But eventually she managed to reach the footprint and climbed in. Hopping down on a stone and then stepping onto the ground, Ducky moved between Littlefoot and Wally and laid against the fastest boy alive. Wally slightly chuckled to this and Littlefoot smiled to have at least another friend with him.

The next thing anyone knew, Petrie sleepily came walking over and placed himself next to one of Shayera's wings. The Thanagarian looked to the small flier and slightly smiled before closing her eyes again. A loud thud caused everyone's eyes to open as Spike made his way over John and in between Littlefoot and Wally. Wally groaned at having to move over a little and Spike nestled himself in between them.

Cera was shivering badly as she hadn't noticed the lack of friends around her. She tried to feel for Spike but when opened her eyes and gasped at seeing that they were gone. The Threehorn looked to see where they had gone and when she looked over to the footprint and everyone inside, she began to feel alone and sad. She shivered at how cold and alone. Cera perked up when she heard Shayera's voice, "Come on, Cera."

Slowly getting up, Cera made her way over to the others. Clark, Shayera and Spike kept an eye opened as they saw her coming. Rocks tumbled as she came closer and she slid in between Bruce and Diana. Although slight startled, both heroes let it go as Cera made herself comfortable against Littlefoot's side. Wally grunted at the feel of having a Triceratops on his back, but soon got over it as it didn't really hurt. Clark and Shayera moved to lay against Spike's side and Diana and Bruce moved to lay against Cera's. Cera didn't fight it as they all moved in close. John moved closer to Shayera and Jonn morphed into a large serpent to keep everyone warm. All twelve friends had a smile on their faces as they slept through the night.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I made the whole 'they eat meat' situation different because other's did it there way before. I believe that true friends would accept everything about others, even uncomfortable issues, to a degree. Especially if the friends have already proved that they have your back. Things will be getting intense in the next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** We see foes in this chapter as it gets a little intense. Both with the League and Gang's enemies and amongst themselves. Plus, it might get worse for the heroes.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Nine: High Tensions of Fire**

The sun rose the next morning, and even though their sleep had been a peaceful one the group had moved about during the night. Everyone had picked a new spot while they slept, and sometime during the night Littlefoot had brought his tree star into the footprint. And as Jonn and Cera slept, they were awoken by the sound and presence of a predator. Quietly they crept to the heel of the footprint and slowly raised their heads. Jonn could feel malice and hatred coming from the creature as it came closer. Cera on the other hand, could feel as if this predator was familiar. When she looked into its eye she could feel the same kind of gaze that Sharptooth had before. With another growl, both of them carefully lowered themselves and moved over to the others. Cera looked to them and whispered, "Wake up." When they didn't move, she nudged Littlefoot's head and said, "Wake up!"

"Ergh!" Littlefoot groaned from the nudge and looked to her with a slight glare, "Hey, stop that."

Bruce, Clark, Diana and John heard the commotion and Jonn said, "We have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" Bruce asked. The sound of growling answered his question. Clark used his X-ray vision to see past the rocky wall and his eyes widened. Littlefoot could see the worry in his eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"Shh!" Cera whispered. Then both her and Clark said, "It's Sharptooth."

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked as he was confused. Cera tried to quite them by shushing them but then shouted, "He'll eat us. He'll eat us!"

Everyone's eyes snapped open to her shouting. Clark saw him coming towards them quickly and shouted to his friends, "Run." When they didn't move he shouted, "Run!"

They all looked back in terror as the transformed Sharptooth was upon them. Everyone quickly ran out of the footprint and away from Sharptooth as his foot came crashing down. Clark and Diana grabbed hold of Littlefoot while Shayera and Jonn grabbed hold of Spike and Wally was quick to pick up Ducky and Petrie. John used his ring to pick Bruce up and followed after Cera. When Sharptooth raised his foot, he had crushed Littlefoot's tree star. They all flew or ran towards a piece of land that had a large gap in a path. Setting the dinosaurs down, Clark then said, "Make for that hole in the wall! We'll join you as soon as we can!"

Littlefoot and the others didn't hesitate and quickly made their way. The seven Justice League members looked back as Sharptooth stood at his full height and let loose an earth shattering roar. They all noticed his change in appearance. Wally then questioned, "Is it just me, or has he been juicing?"

"Really?" John questioned as he looked to his friend. Wally then shrugged, "What? I'm just saying."

"It doesn't matter what he looks like on the inside or out." Clark said as he looked to the monster. He sounded determined as he said with a glare, "He's not gonna touch our friends no matter what."

"I'm with you right there." Diana agreed as her eyes narrowed. Everyone readied themselves as Sharptooth came running up to them. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie all stopped to turn and look to watch. Kid Superman then said, "Flash and Batman, see if you can cause a distraction."

"One distraction, coming up." Kid Flash said with a slight smirk. The fastest boy alive quickly ran towards the incoming monster. He ran around the beast as Sharptooth came sliding to a stop. Kid Flash ran around Sharptooth and started to create a miniature tornado around the Tyrannosaur. While Sharptooth tried to keep up with the boy and was distracted, Kid Batman hopped up into a tree and threw a Batarang to the creature's eyes. The Batarang exploded and Sharptooth growled in pain as the light blinded him once again. Then tossing one grappling Batarang to Kid Flash and another to Kid Wonder Woman, they instantly knew what to do. Kid Flash ran around Sharptooth's legs and tail while Kid Wonder Woman wrapped hers around Sharptooth's arms and middle. When they were sure that the lines were secure, Kid Batman then jumped down from his branch and slid his ends along the roots of the fallen tree.

Sharptooth growled as his sight returned but found himself falling towards the ground. With a determined look in his eyes he was able to quickly break his bindings around his arms and caught himself with his hands. Pushing himself off the ground, Sharptooth took a step and it broke the bindings around his legs and charged towards Kid Batman. A red and blue blur snatched the Dark Knight just in time while Kid Hawkgirl came in with a yell and a blow to Sharptooth's lower jaw. The monster's head snapped backwards and he fell onto his back with a loud boom. Kid Hawkgirl came in with another strike ready, but Sharptooth had a few new tricks as well. When she came close, he quickly used his tail to knock her aside. The Thanagarian yelled out as she was knocked from the air. Kid Green Lantern came in quickly and caught her, but looked up with a gasp as Sharptooth came in.

Kid Superman was quick to intervene by landing a punch to Sharptooth's head. The blow caused Sharptooth to veer off course and Kid Superman followed up with another punch. Sharptooth crashed into the ground and gritted his teeth as he slid across the ground. Before he could get up, green tendrils appeared out of the ground and wrapped around the beast's form. Sharptooth and John struggled against each other. With an angry roar, Sharptooth was able to burst from his bonds and rise up on his feet. Kid Green Lantern looked in mild surprise to this and then pointed his ring at Sharptooth. With a single thought, the young Green Lantern manifested a giant green rhino from his ring and it charged for the Tyrannosaur. Sharptooth was able to side step the manifestation and bit down on its back. The manifestation of the rhino dispersed and in turn it sent Kid Green Lantern flying backwards.

The Martian stepped up and started land a rapid series of punches against the Tyrannosaur's chest. Sharptooth stumbled back as the Martian continued to rain down the blows. When he had had enough, Sharptooth backed his chest away as he took a deep breath and let loose a loud roar. Kid Martian Manhunter was blown back by it, but narrowed his eyes before morphing his shape. He turned himself into a much larger predator: the Spinosaurus. The transformed Kid Martian Manhunter crashed down on the ground and looked towards his foe. The dinosaur kids were absolutely amazed by Jonn's ability. Even Sharptooth slightly backed away from this turning of the tables as Jonn let loose a roar of his own. Charging forward, Kid Martian Manhunter then slashed his claws at Sharptooth and the transformed Tyrannosaur cringed from the strike. Sharptooth retaliated by lunging forward and grabbing Kid Martian Manhunter's forearm with his teeth. Kid Martian Manhunter cried out in pain as he quickly transformed back into his normal form and turned intangible when Sharptooth tried to break his captured arm. Both the Martian and Kryptonian came in with a punch to Sharptooth's head.

Sharptooth roared in pain as he stumbled back and both Kid Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl came in. The young Amazon was able to lasso the beast's mouth shut while the Thanagarian yelled as she landed a blow against his crown of horns. Sharptooth growled in pain as they broke off of him. The pieces landed with a thud next to his left foot. Sharptooth's eyes narrowed in anger before using his greater strength to pull Kid Wonder Woman along. She yelled before trying to keep her grip on the rope and holding him still. Kid Flash came running up with the Batarang wires tied together and ran around his legs again. Kid Green Lantern was quick to come and wrap a rope of green energy around Sharptooth's arms. Kid Superman helped Kid Wonder Woman and Kid Martian Manhunter came to Kid Flash's aid. Kid Hawkgirl was flying Kid Batman overhead as he prepared another Batarang. Quickly throwing it down, the Batarang spun until it embedded itself into one of Sharptooth's horns. It briefly flashed before it started to freeze Sharptooth over.

Kid Wonder Woman quickly removed her lasso and Kid Green Lantern let his manifestation go. Sharptooth's eyes widened as he was freezing over for the second time in his life. As the rest of his body was freezing over, Clark looked to them and shouted, "Let's go!"

No one made any arguments as they quickly ran to catch up to the others. Even frozen Sharptooth could see that they were escaping. Narrowing his eyes at the possibility of losing his prey once again, Sharptooth forced his prison to shatter. Once fully freed, Sharptooth let loose a loud roar and chased after them. Littlefoot and the others gasped and turned to run. Ducky held onto Spike while Petrie hung onto Littlefoot's head. Littlefoot then shouted, "Don't look back! Keep going!"

They were able to jump over the gap as the League kids joined them. Sharptooth made a sudden leap at them and it caused them to stumble. Cera quickly rushed into the gap but Spike soon found himself stuck. Jonn went intangible again and quickly went through the rock. On the other side he became solid again, looked back to Cera and shouted, "Give me a hand!"

She didn't know what he meant by that but she did rush up to help him. They grabbed hold of Spike and tried to pull him through, but it wasn't easy. The heroes on the other side tried to push him through but he wouldn't go through. Clark and Littlefoot looked back just as Sharptooth lunged for them. Clark shouted, "Brace yourselves!"

But instead of them going into Sharptooth's mouth, his snout actually pushed all of them through the gap. They all grunted as they tumbled down a rocky slope and landed in a pile at the bottom. They all looked back up to the wall to see Sharptooth trying to free himself while snapping his jaws. Wally looked about and asked, "Everyone okay?"

They all either mumbled something or nodded their heads as they stood up again. Cera looked to Littlefoot and said, "I told you I saw Sharptooth."

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Littlefoot said and hung his head. Shayera was then quick to say, "But don't feel too bad, Littlefoot." She glanced to Cera and said, "There's no way we could have known that he would have come after us."

Cera looked to her with a small glare before huffing and looking away.

"And yet he did." John said as he sat up. Jonn looked to the others and asked, "Since I did not face him before, and I've seen enough to know that is not what they are supposed to look like, I ask is that what he looked like the first time you confronted him?"

"No, it isn't." Clark shook his head. Wally then said, "I really think he has been juicing."

"What is juicing?" Ducky asked as she became curious. Shayera shook her head and said, "That's not important. What is important is to know how he got that way."

"Mordred." Bruce said as he looked up to the wall and the trapped Sharptooth. Diana then realized it and said, "He must have found a pawn in Sharptooth, gave him his new form and the ability to fight against us better."

"Then we need to reach the Great Valley as soon as possible." Clark said. Jonn then asked, "But if we go there, we may put the residence there at risk. Him chasing us is but a small prize on the way to something much grander in his eyes." Everyone looked to the Martian and he said, "I was able to briefly look into his mind, but I only saw one thing. And it was not pleasant."

"We'll make some kind of plan on the way." Bruce said with a determined look, "We finish it before we get to the valley."

"Guys." Littlefoot said as he looked behind the group. They all looked to see what he was seeing and their eyes widened. Littlefoot moved towards a rock formation and said, "That rock looks just like a Longneck." He smiled as he then added, "Just like my mother said."

"Then does that mean we're getting closer?" Wally asked. Littlefoot looked to the fastest boy alive and said, "We are, Wally! We're going the right way! We're getting closer to the Great Valley!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" John rhetorically asked. With a wave of his hand he said, "Let's get a move on."

The group then turned west again and saw flashing red lights in the distance. They knew that those were the mountains that burned. All twelve had a smile on their faces as they continued on their way.

\\_|_/

Mordred was flying through the air as he had just arrived to the spot where Sharptooth had found them. He landed next to a giant footprint and looked down inside it. Though he didn't see any bodies, he did see a crushed leaf lying in the middle. The sound of growling, thrashing and crumbling rocks caused him to look back. His shocked face quickly turned into a scowl as he saw his ally with his head stuck in a rock wall. With an exasperated groan he walked over and stopped at the gap in between the two. Clutching his amulet with one hand and pointing the other to the stuck dinosaur, Mordred's eyes glowed and a golden aura shrouded Sharptooth. Sharptooth could feel the effects of his allies magic on him and yelped when he was yanked out of the rock wall.

Mordred scowled in annoyance as he then threw Sharptooth onto the ground behind him. Sharptooth gritted his teeth in pain as his back hit the cold hard ground. Feeling something touch his belly, Sharptooth found himself gazing into the angry face of Mordred. Mordred then berated him, "How hard is to dispose of a few kids? Had I done it, the job would have been finished."

Sharptooth growled in irritation before standing up. Mordred yelled as he fell to the ground and Sharptooth stood on his own two feet. Mordred quickly stood back up and stated, "Well, I could have."

Sharptooth bellowed and Mordred sighed before closing his eyes and peering into the Tyrannosaur's mind. He gasped when he saw that they had that alien on their side now. Not to mention that he briefly had looked into Sharptooth's mind and saw a little of their plans. Mordred then said, "I will make it to where you are strong enough to end them all." And then he sternly added, "And I don't want any failures this time."

Sharptooth nodded in agreement to this. Mordred simply thought he should make Sharptooth bigger and faster when another idea crossed his mind. A dark smirk formed across his face. Taking the stance again, Mordred's eyes glowed yellow again. Mumbling something in an ancient tongue, Mordred began a new spell for his ally. A black mist surrounded the Tyrannosaur again, and Sharptooth roared in pain as he could feel his entire being changed all at once. He could feel his arms growing longer, his insides being twisted and turned as he could feel a great deal of heat in his chest and his back hurt greatly as he could feel something growing out of it. Like before, he let loose a roar and the black mist was dispelled from his being. Looking down his body, he could tell that his ally had made drastic changes. No longer did he truly look like a normal sharptooth, because now he had become something else entirely. He saw that he now had wings, his forearms were now touching the ground and the spikes along his back were pointing backwards. Mordred smiled at his ally's transformation, but became serious as he pointed in the direction of the heroes and said, "Go, and destroy all who stand in your way." He smiled as he added, "Flame-tooth!"

Sharptooth liked his new name and decided to test it by taking in a deep breath. Then with a roar, Flame-tooth unleashed a torrent of flame into the sky. When it ended, Flame-tooth opened his new wings and took to the air.

\\_|_/

The twelve were now walking through an ash covered ground as they made their way towards the smoking mountains. They had been walking for hours and tried to stay hopeful as they carried on. Petrie wheezed from the foul air as he rode on Ducky's back, but he wasn't the only one as Wally started to as well. Diana stuck close to him as they marched on.

**Narrator:**_ Though Littlefoot's fears about Sharptooth had come true, the group still carried on towards the Great Valley. They knew that their only hope was the Great Valley._

Petrie lost his grip and fell off of Ducky's back and landed on the ash covered ground. Jonn walked up behind him and picked the little flier up. Then holding Petrie close, the Martian soon carried on walking after the others.

Soon the group had reached a rock wall and began to climb. Everyone was starting to give out as they climbed up the slope. Spike had just climbed up a ledge and wheezed from the exertion and the falling ash. As they climbed a boulder, Bruce looked to Clark and said, "We can't be out here in the ash storm for much longer." Looking back to how exhausted everyone he then said, "It and the climb are really taking a toll on all of us."

"Never known you were the one to admit it." Clark said. Bruce then said, "I won't lie, this journey has had its ups and downs for me just as much as anyone else."

Petrie climbed up right behind Spike and wheezed as he was beyond tired. He tried to keep going, but had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. Littlefoot looked back and noticed how close they were, "We've got to be close. We can't give up now. We're going the right way, I know it."

"Can you use those crazy eyes of yours to see what's behind the rock wall?" Cera asked as she came up next to Clark. He shook his head and said, "I can't see very far beyond it." He huffed, "Lord only knows what's beyond it."

"What if the Great Valley's on the other side of these rocks?" Littlefoot asked as Shayera climbed up next to him. She looked to him and said, "Well, based on where we are and how much ash is falling, I think we might still have a little ways to go."

"But do you think it could be?" Littlefoot asked, really wanting to know. Shayera shook her head as she honestly told him, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The group continued to climb up and soon found themselves before a gap between the rocks. Littlefoot and Clark jumped over to the other side and helped the others cross. Once they were all on the same side they began to climb up the slope again.

**Narrator:**_ Though they were sore-stumped and tired, both dinosaur and hero alike kept pushing on. And though he had never seen the Great Valley, Littlefoot could feel it in his heart that they were getting closer._

They soon reached the top of the rocky slope and pulled themselves to where they could stand. A giant storm blew against their faces as they tried to look down the other side of the slope. All twelve friends stood together as the storm subsided to reveal nothing more than just rocks. Cera looked to Littlefoot and her voice echoed as she questioned, "This is your Great Valley?" With a shake of her head she said, "You're crazy."

Turning away she had her nose in the air again and said, "I'm leaving."

"Cera, we have to keep following the Bright Circle." Littlefoot told her as he remembered what his mother told her. Clark then added, "Plus, we need to stick together."

"Well, we can still do that." Cera said, "But I want to take the easy way for once."

Littlefoot moved in front of her and got in her face and said, "But it's the wrong way!"

"Who says?" Cera questioned, no becoming frustrated with him. Littlefoot said, "My mother."

"Then she was a stupid Longneck too." Cera said, not knowing what she had started. This caused everyone to gasp at her words. Diana moved in between the two and said, "How dare you say that after what she did for you."

"I didn't ask her to do it." Cera said, still being stubborn. Diana narrowed her eyes and she said, "And yet it was you that caused everything to happen."

"Now hold on a minute." Shayera said and moved to stand beside Cera, "She might not have known what was gonna happen when she tried take her own path, but she was not responsible for what happened."

"Of course you'd say that." Diana said, letting her anger out, "Always wanting to be the one to turn her back on those who trusted her."

"Okay, that's going a little too far." Clark said as he stepped up. He then told her, "Shayera was doing what she thought was best-"

"Well, her best nearly cost us our entire world." Diana bitterly remembered. Cera looked to Shayera and immediately felt empathy for her friend. Wally zipped over and said, "We all need to let the things we say and do go. Especially since we're still alive."

"But we're not all here, are we?" Diana questioned as she glanced to the yellow Threehorn. Shayera moved in front of her and said, "Back off, Diana. If she knew what had happened she wouldn't have said anything like that."

Though Cera started to think differently about what she had said, Littlefoot then demanded, "Take it back."

Pride clouding her judgement, Cera shook her head and frowned as she said, "Never."

"Take it back!" Littlefoot shouted while rearing up on his hindlegs. This caused Cera to back up a little and he got up in her face. Then she stubbornly said, "No!"

Littlefoot responded by headbutting her in the chest and it sent them both tumbling down the slope. Shayera ran to the edge and cried out, "Cera!"

"Let 'em go at it!" Diana said, "It'll give them her time to wise up."

Shayera's eyes narrowed at that and she held her mace with both hands before striking Diana in the face. The Amazon slid backwards and was about to retaliate but a screaming Shayera tackled her and the two rolled down the slope. Spike moved to follow them, but Ducky and Petrie noticed how he was gonna get down. Petrie said, "Spike, stop!"

"Hang on!" Wally shouted and grabbed onto the Spiketail's legs just as he went over the edge. Clark, Bruce, Jonn and John all ran over and shouted, "Guys!"

All four screamed as they slid down the slope. Their speed slowed as they reached the bottom and Wally groaned from the feeling of rocks scraping against him. But they didn't have time to worry about it as they looked up to see Cera running up to Littlefoot and shout, "You!"

She head butted him and he yelped in pain as he fell back. Their heads turned when they saw a yelling Shayera tumbling across the ground. Diana came flying up with her fist raised, but the Thanagarian waited until she got close. When Diana was but a few meters from her, Shayera lashed out with a yell. Diana grunted in pain as she was knocked into a rocky pillar. The fragments of the rock tumbled around her and she shakily stood back up. They looked back to see that Littlefoot had bit one of Cera's leg and she cried out, "Let go of my leg!"

Littlefoot pulled her along and then let her loose and she stumbled into the rock that the four were hiding behind. Cera looked up and ducked when both Diana and Shayera came flying in. Wally, Ducky, Petrie and Spike all moved out of the way as the two crashed into the rock and destroyed it. Cera and Littlefoot were pushing against the other's heads, although it favored for Cera as her head had been built for this kind of thing. With a final push she pushed him back. Shayera cried out in pain as Diana landed a blow to the side of her face. Cera knocked Littlefoot back into another rock, but was counting on him running up to her and slapping her in the face with his tail. Shayera was able to use her mace's electricity to shock Diana. The Amazon fell back with a scream before looking at Shayera with a glare. Both her and Cera ran up to their opponents and were about to land one more strike when a green wall separated the four. They all looked up to see John, Clark, Bruce and Jonn all floating down to them. John looked about the four fighting and said, "You four need to grow up! This is not how friends behave."

"Who even said we were friends?" Diana asked as she glared at Shayera. Shayera only glared back while Littlefoot and Cera glared at each other. Cera then stuck her nose up into the air and walked off. Littlefoot watched her go and shouted, "Go on! Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us, anyway!"

"Then I guess I'm gone to then." Shayera said as she turned and followed after Cera. Littlefoot and Diana then turned a different direction. Bruce, Clark, Ducky, John, Jonn, Spike, Petrie and Wally looked between them. Wally then asked, "So what now?"

"We split up for now." Bruce said and turned to follow Littlefoot and Diana. Clark walked behind him while John and Jonn went after Cera and Shayera. Wally, Ducky, Spike and Petrie looked between themselves. Littlefoot looked back to them and said, "Come on. We have to keep going. We need to follow the Bright Circle."

He then started to climb up a steep hill of rocks. Cera took a more smooth path along the ground. Spike followed after Cera and Ducky and Petrie walked up to the wall. Littlefoot and Diana looked back down and the former urged, "Come on."

"We have to take the right way." Diana added. But they looked back to see that at least Wally, Ducky and Petrie weren't moving. Clark and Bruce looked to them and the former said, "Wally?"

"It's not me personally, but I think these guys," Wally pointed to the two, "have had enough time going uphill for a while."

"Cera's way does look easier." Ducky added as both her and Petrie tried to catch their breath. Petrie was in agreement as he said, "I think so too."

Littlefoot's shocked expression turned angry at this turn of events and turned to keep on going. Diana stumbled as she climbed up the slope as well. Petrie quickly tried to make amends by jumping up the rocks and said, "Uh, Flathead, Diana, wait!"

He stumbled as he tried to catch up to them, but they wouldn't listen as Petrie said, "No be angry." He clutched a rock as it started to fall backwards and shouted, "Wait!"

But before it reached the ground, Jonn caught Petrie while the rock continued tumbling down. Floating back down to where Ducky and Wally was, he handed Petrie into Wally's arms. Then he said, "Let's go."

"Okay." Wally said as he also gave Ducky a lift. The Big Mouth Swimmer shouted, "Cera, Shayera, wait for us!

"We're coming with you, guys!" Ducky shouted. Wally looked down to her and said, "Maybe you should stop."

But she didn't as she shouted, "Cera, Spike, Shayera, wait!"

\\_|_/

As he flew over the rock wall, Flame-tooth could hear the screams of a fight and with his new vision, he could see from far distances. He saw the young Longneck, Threehorn and the two female creatures locked in a brawl of some kind. But it didn't last for very long as the male with green energy separated them. He thought that was for the best, he didn't want them to destroy themselves, he wanted to do that himself. They soon separated and went their own ways. Flame-tooth decided to cut them off incase they decided to regroup with one another. He wanted to finish them off when they were all together.

With a flap of his wings, Flame-tooth kept silent as he rose higher into the air to avoid being seen by his prey.

Not too far behind, Mordred stuck close to the dinosaur-turned-dragon as he flew into the air. Mordred then said to himself, "I hope that overgrown lizard knows what he's doing. I'd sure hate to have to save his scaly hide again."

\\_|_/

As their group were about to enter a trail through the smoking mountains, both Shayera and Cera looked back as the boys and Ducky still followed behind them. Cera said, "Shayera?"

"Hm?" Shayera said and looked to her. Cera looked to the Thanagarian and asked, "I know that it wouldn't be any of my business, and you don't have to tell me, but I was wondering…"

"What Diana was talking back on the rock wall?" Shayera finished for her. Cera nodded and Shayera sighed before saying, "Let's just say that when I was officially part of the League, I was also doing something for my home planet."

Cera was curious when she said home planet, but she knew it could wait as the Thanagarian continued, "They had me looking into the Earth's defenses, to see how to defend them from our enemies. But I was and still am ashamed to have been part of a lie. Even I had been lied to as I did not know what my actions would have cost."

"And that cost was?" Cera asked, "What would have happened?"

"The Earth would have been destroyed." Shayera said as she started to think back. While Cera was completely surprised by this, she listened as Shayera said, "A former friend of mine said that for Thanagar to have lived, Earth would have had to die.

"And I couldn't have lived with myself if I were to have let that happen." Shayera said as the thought of betraying both her people and her friends hurt her heart. As they rounded a bend she said, "I guess some of my former teammates still feel as if they can feel my betrayal."

She looked to Cera and asked, "Do you know why Littlefoot became so upset with you?"

"Probably because I wanted to go a different way." Cera answered. Then she said, "Or probably that he didn't have his mother with him at the time."

"Cera, you, I nor Wally knew this at the time…" Shayera started to say, "But after our first battle with Sharptooth and the earthquake, John told me that she's gone." Cera looked to her in shock as she said, "Fully gone. And she won't be coming back."

Cera's eyes grew more wider in shock and guilt to her words. Her father had once told her of how the world worked and said that sometimes dinosaurs would fall asleep and wouldn't wake up. He said that it was natural but when it was someone close, that it would hurt. Some feel better afterwards but it would still hurt. If Cera had known what had happened, she wouldn't have said those things. Shayera then said, "So next time if you see him, you might want to…"

"I get it." Cera said. Then she added, "But don't think that it'll be easy for me."

"I wouldn't have thought it would." Shayera said with a smile. Both of them laughed to this as they kept walking.

\\_|_/

On their path, Littlefoot, Bruce, Clark and Diana were finally walking on even ground again. But as they came up to an archway in the rocks, Clark stopped and said, "We need to go back."

This caused the other three to stop and Diana questioned, "What?"

"How can you want to go with them when their taking the wrong way?" Littlefoot also questioned. Bruce shook his head and said, "Clark's right. We need to back." Then glancing to the Longneck he said, "And as long as we go easy and past the mountains that burn, we're still going the right way."

Both Littlefoot and Diana glanced away as if they didn't want to listen. Bruce looked to Diana and said, "You need to let your grudge against Shayera go. Because as long as we're here, we need everyone if we're going to make it out of this alive."

"I know what Cera said about your mother was out of line." Clark said to Littlefoot. The Longneck looked to him as he continued, "But she was mostly talking out of pride, exhaustion and hunger. Had she known, she probably wouldn't have said that."

Littlefoot somewhat calmed down from his earlier rage and said, "It's just that-"

"You don't want anyone to talk bad about her, I know." Clark said in understanding. He then said, "But as long as you remember her for who she is, then it won't matter what someone else says."

Even Diana seemed to be moved by his words too and thought about all that Shayera had lost. Her home, her people and other things. Her heart became heavy as she thought about herself and what she had lost. Diana and Littlefoot looked to each other and then nodded. Looking to the two, Littlefoot then said, "Then let's hurry and find them."

The sound of screaming caused them to look to where they had seen the others go. All four of them hurried to help their friends.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I didn't want to make the fight between the four too long, so sorry about that. In the next chapter, the friends will come together again and have a final showdown with both villains to the story. And I do hope that you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm writing it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N: **Heroes will be helping each other to make their way across the burning mountains before having their final showdown against the transformed Sharptooth. They will need to rely on each other if they hope to win this fight.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Ten: The Justice League vs Flame-tooth and Mordred**

Lava spewed from their openings and ran down its own fiery river. The mountains that burn erupted and shot lava and black smoke out of their tops as they continued to rage. The group came upon a fork in the road and they all looked to each other. But before they could decide anything, a rumble from under their feet caused them to look to the ground. Another second later and the ground started to erupt around them. John, Jonn, Wally, Petrie, Ducky and Spike's side started to rise up while Shayera and Cera's side crumbled beneath them. Cera screamed as she fell down into the crevice but Shayera was quick to grab onto her paw. Shayera strained as she tried to keep her grip and shouted, "Hold on!"

But as she started to pull Cera up, the ground underneath them gave way. Both girls screamed as they fell into darkness. John screamed after them, "Shayera!"

"Cera!" Ducky screamed with equal worry. They would have gone down after them, but a multitude of large rocks fell and covered the hole. Jonn then said, "There may be another way to get down to them." Running down the path he shouted, "This way!"

They all ran down the path to see if they could find their friends. But as they crossed over a stone bridge, the ground started to shake and the sections started break apart.

\\_|_/

Littlefoot, Diana, Clark and Bruce picked up the pace when they felt the ground starting to shake. And when they heard Ducky cry out, "Cera, where are you!"

They came to a spot to where they could see that Spike, Ducky and Wally were standing on a piece of stone. But what made matter's worse was that it was starting to sink into the lava. Ducky looked up to where they were and cried out, "Littlefoot! Clark! Diana! Bruce!"

"Guys!" Clark shouted and they all ran down a path to get to their friends. Littlefoot then shouted, "Hang on! We're coming!"

When they reached the shores of the molten river, they looked about to see how they could help their friends across. They saw a piece of stone that looked ready to fall and they all pushed onto it. Once it fell into the molten river, the three's rock started to sink further in and Ducky screamed as she nearly slipped off. Wally was quick to catch her and placed her on Spike's back. Littlefoot then shouted, "Hurry!"

Wally let the two go first and they hopped off the stone. Wally quickly followed after as both stone pieces sank into the lava. They then ran to where the shore connected across another part of the lava. Diana looked to Wally and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Cera and Shayera fell into a crevice when the ground gave way." Wally started as they continued running. This caused all four of them to gasp and he said, "Jonn, John and Petrie all went ahead to see if they could find a way down to them."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Bruce said and they picked up the pace.

\\_|_/

Cera groaned as she opened her eyes. Shakily standing on her own four feet, she looked about where she was. There was barely any light in the cavern and she looked about for any way out. She gasped when she saw Shayera lying on the ground not to far away from her. Running up to the unconscious Thanagarian, Cera nudged her and said, "Wake up, Shayera! Wake up!"

The sound a screech startled her and she looked to one of the tunnels of the cave. She gasped when she saw a large shadow in the tunnel growing larger. With a scared look, Cera then cried out, "Help!"

But it seemed to make the creature in the tunnel charge out and revealed to be a Domehead. And the Domehead appeared to look angry with her. Cera wanted to run, but she didn't want to leave Shayera to the mercy of the Domehead. Deciding to lure it away until Shayera woke up, Cera ran to one side of the cave and jumped out of the way when the Domehead tried to use its head to crush her. She ran behind a pillar that had a ledge, but another Domehead appeared before her and screeched. She moved out of the way when it brought its head down with a crack. Cera looked ahead and saw the first Domehead coming at her and knew that the second one was giving chase. She waited for just the right moment and when it came, she jumped out of the way with a scream as the two Domehead's crashed into each other. Cera screamed as she tumbled down a hill and looked up to see both of the first two and a third one join in. Truly frightened, Cera screamed out, "Aah! Help me!" Then at the top of her lungs, "Help!"

Shayera's eyes snapped open to the sound of her friend's voice. The three Domehead's came close to Cera, but before they could harm the Threehorn, Shayera came in with a bash to the large one's face with her mace. The Domehead cringed in pain as it was sent into a rock wall. Shayera looked to the other two and asked, "You two want a piece of this?"

"Cause, trust me, you don't!" John's voice shouted from a tunnel. They all looked to see John come flying in with his ring at the ready and holding on to Petrie with his other hand. He fired a green energy beam from it and it hit the smaller Domehead, making it grunt in pain as it fell back. Jonn appeared from the ground in front of the smallest Domehead. It looked frightened as he said, "I think you should go now."

The Domehead didn't need to be told twice as it turned tail and ran off. The roof was bashed in by both Clark and Diana as they came flying in. Bruce kept a good grip on Littlefoot while Clark grabbed hold of Spike. Wally came running down the wall with Ducky in his arms. Clark looked to the two and asked, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine." Shayera said, "Just a little bruised. But we're still in one piece." Looking to Cera she said, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well," Cera playfully said, "someone had to look out for you."

Shayera chuckled to this and said, "Let's get out of here."

"Together." Littlefoot and Diana added with a smile. Both Shayera and Cera smiled to this and they all left the cavern together.

\\_|_/

Flying overhead, Flame-tooth found that he could no longer see his prey. With a huff, Flame-tooth flapped his wings to where he knew that he could cut the young ones off. Flame-tooth knew that this would be the final confrontation between him and the heroes.

\\_|_/

Baby turtles, swam out of the way as the twelve friends made their way across a small pond. They had left the caves about an hour ago and had left the mountains that burned behind them. Bruce said from the middle of the group, "We should be much closer to the Great Valley by now."

"Yeah, and hopefully there won't be anymore surprises." Wally added. The entire group looked to him and Cera asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"You're liable to jinx us that way." John scolded. As he swam, Petrie coughed some water that he had swallowed and a familiar roar made him scream, "Sharptooth!"

He ran until he clung to one of Bruce's legs. They all moved behind a stone rock and looked about for the transformed predator. Clark looked up the mountain and gasped at what he saw. Without giving themselves away, he pointed up and they looked. Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sight of what Sharptooth had now become. The transformed monster was slinking his way out of a cave and stood on one of the many dead trees. Littlefoot was scared as he asked, "What is that thing?"

"It was Sharptooth." Bruce said as he still couldn't believe that it was the same monster they had fought against twice. Looking to everyone he said, "I think we all know who's responsible for this."

"Mordred." Everyone answered, even if they all didn't know who he was or what he looked like. They watched as the transformed Sharptooth walked back into the cave. Cera then asked, "What did that punk turn Sharptooth into?"

"In our world, it's known as a dragon." Wally said. Jonn took over and said, "But I guess that you could call it a Flame-Wing."

"A Flame-Wing?" The dinosaur children asked while starting to shake. Bruce then said, "We need a plan to get them around him."

They all huddled around him and he said, "I say the seven of us could create some kind of diversion and the five make a break for the valley."

"Without you?" Littlefoot asked as he looked amongst them. Clark then said, "It's the only way for you to reach the valley."

"I'm not going to the Great Valley without any of you." Cera firmly stated. Littlefoot was in agreement and he said, "Let's finish this fight once and for all."

"But what do we do." Ducky asked, wanting to get involved. John then said, "None of you are staying. You wouldn't be able to help in this fight. You're just kids."

"So are you." Cera reminded. Littlefoot then added, "Besides, we're all in this together. We started this journey together and we're all going to finish it together."

The seven looked to each other and Clark said, "Then I guess that would officially make you Justice League members."

"Hold on." Wally said. They looked to him as he turned to Petrie and Spike and asked, "If you guys don't want to be apart of this, we won't blame you."

"P-P-Petrie stay with friends." The flier said even though his voice shook. Spike seemed afraid to, but Jonn could feel that he would be with them. Clark then said, "Okay, but you guys are gonna stick to the side. No heroics from any of you."

"Understood." Littlefoot nodded. Diana then said, "Since he's now a Flame-Wing, we should ground him."

"And if we bring him into the deep water of the pond," Littlefoot contributed, "we can drop a big rock on him and he'll drown."

"Plus the water will take care of his fire breath." Bruce added. Clark saw a big rock and said, "Littlefoot, Cera and Spike can push that big rock onto his head and hopefully he'll fall off into the water. Petrie will give a signal when Sharptooth's in the right spot. The seven of us will attempt to take out his wings and fire breath."

"But I've got a small problem." Bruce said as he checked his utility belt. He pulled out a Batarang and said, "I'm down to my last one."

"Maybe you can make more latter, even though your resources will be limited." Jonn suggested. Clark then said, "Now let's get into position everyone."

"But whose gonna get him to come down here?" Shayera asked, knowing that this part was crucial. This caused them to think and Littlefoot said, "I know you said no heroics, but we might need some bait."

They all looked to Ducky while Spike looked confused at her. She became worried as she asked, "Me?" Then she shook her head as she didn't want to be the one, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no."

"Do not worry, Ducky, I'll go in with you." Jonn volunteered. This made her feel a little better.

The two carefully made their way up the mountain right as Sharptooth had slunk back inside the third time. When they reached the entrance, Jonn made sure to keep a location on Sharptooth with his mind. Not delving into the monster's mind, for it could alert Sharptooth of their presence, but know if he were getting close or out of range. They quietly crept into the cave after the beast and stopped when he stopped. They could see that he was searching for something by the way he was smelling the air. Jonn then said something into Ducky's mind, "_We need to get his attention._"

"_What do you suggest?"_ The Big Mouth Swimmer though as she looked to him. Jonn shrugged and suggested, "_It might sound dumb, but we could try screaming._"

Ducky hid behind a rock and Jonn turned into a little field mouse to hid with her. Sticking their heads up, they both let out a squeak or a scream. Sharptooth looked about with a growl as they ducked back down. When they looked back over, they could see that he was gone. Jonn said, "_We need to get out of here. Something's really wrong._"

"_What?_" Ducky asked. Her heart stopped when he told her, "_I can't sense him anymore._"

The two turned to leave and they had taken not but two steps when Sharptooth landed behind them. Jonn quickly turned back into his normal self and grabbed Ducky when Sharptooth tried to grab her with his teeth. He flew around the dragon's head as he tried to snap at them. Flame-tooth took a deep breath before releasing a torrent of flame. It passed over them, but Jonn immediately felt the heat and cried out in pain before falling to the ground. Ducky looked to him and cried, "Jonn!"

Jonn was able to stabilize himself and flew to the cave entrance. Sharptooth growled as he looked to them and Jonn calmly taunted, "Come now, witless worm."

Flame-tooth's eyes narrowed to this insult and gave chase. Jonn quickly turned around and flew out of the cave. They turned down hill as Sharptooth glided down after them with a roar. As he was starting to over take them, Jonn could feel it and held on tight as he was able to turn both him and Ducky intangible. They passed through Sharptooth's mouth and out the back of his head. But turning solid again too soon proved to be a mistake on Jonn's part as Sharptooth's tail struck him from behind. The two fell onto the monster's back and they crashed into the pond. Ducky screamed as she fell into it and swam away in fright. From their spot, Littlefoot cried out, "Ducky! Jonn!"

Jonn rose to his feet and looked for her, but quickly sensed her as she swam behind a rock underneath the water. He didn't have time to worry about her as Sharptooth rose up onto his legs. Petrie whistled to get the three's attention and Littlefoot, Cera and Spike started to push their boulder. The sound of splashing water drew Flame-tooth's attention as a blur running on the water came at him. Kid Flash quickly ran a full circle around the monster and sent up a huge tidal wave over the dragon. Flame-tooth shielded the fire in his muzzle by putting his head under his belly. When the wave of water splashed against him, Flame-tooth then flapped up into the air but was struck from behind. Kid Superman and Wonder Woman then landed another punch that sent Flame-tooth into the water. The dinosaur-turned-dragon rose himself up onto his feet with a growl. With a roar he let loose another torrent of flame that made both heroes scatter. A rope of green energy ensnared itself over his muzzle and closed the well of fire shut. Kid Batman followed up by throwing a few rocks to distract him away from Kid Green Lantern. Petrie joined in by throwing one and it struck Sharptooth in the eye. Flame-tooth roared in pain as the stone struck his sensitive flesh. Petrie laughed at this and it caused Flame-tooth to break the bindings on his mouth and he turned and rammed head first into the rock wall. Petrie, Littlefoot, Spike and Cera all stumbled from the impact but were able to keep themselves from falling. But Petrie was unable to keep his grip for long and fell towards Sharptooth. His friends all cried out in fear for him. Flame-tooth lunged forward, but his jaws missed Petrie as he fell onto his snout. Flame-tooth growled at the little flier on his nose. Petrie didn't know what to do, but Sharptooth moved his head to where Petrie slightly fell off and the breath from the monster's nostrils blew Petrie up into the air. Petrie rose higher up into the air and happily shouted, "I flying! I flying!"

Everyone looked to the little flier with slight smiles, but Kid Hawkgirl then came up to him and said, "Hurry and get back to your spot, Petrie."

"Yes, Petrie will." He said before flying back. The Thanagarian came flying at Sharptooth with her mace raised, but Flame-tooth moved out of the way of her swing and lashed out with a wing. Kid Hawkgirl yelled as she was sent flying backwards into the rock wall and grunted when Sharptooth used his talons to pin her to the rock. She looked to him and gasped when she saw fire coming from his throat. But her fears were put aside when Kid Green Lantern flew up and shouted, "Let her go!"

With a yell he blasted a large green energy beam at the transformed Tyrannosaur. Flame-tooth was able to use his wings as a shield to defend himself from the blast. John was shocked by this before putting more effort into the blast with a growl. Flame-tooth was able to protect himself while keeping his maw to the Thanagarian. Kid Hawkgirl raised her mace just as the flames erupted from Sharptooth's maw. With it powered, the mace was able to divert the flames away from her. Kid Superman came to help by taking a large boulder and throwing it at Sharptooth. Flame-tooth didn't see the boulder coming and roared in pain, cutting off his breath and Kid Hawkgirl was able to slip free before Kid Green Lantern's blast knocked Sharptooth into the wall. Flame-tooth looked down to see Ducky poking her head out of the water and made a lunge for her. The swimmer called out, "Help!"

But he crashed into the rock wall underneath the three again and came up with Ducky on his snout. Petrie became both scared for his friend and angry with Sharptooth. Courage building up within him, Petrie flew down, much to the shock of Kid Flash, "Petrie!"

Petrie flew up to Sharptooth's left eye and pulled on the eye-lid. Flame-tooth roared in pain as he tried to shake the flier off. Ducky cried out in fear, "Petrie!"

The two felt something odd as they were shrouded in a golden aura. Everyone looked to see Mordred descending from the sky to them. Then with a flick of his wrist, Mordred sent both Petrie and Ducky flying from Sharptooth. Kid Wonder Woman quickly flew in to save them. She caught them and they all looked up to Mordred. The magic user looked down to Flame-tooth and said, "Thought that you could use a hand."

Flame-tooth just grunted as if to say not for him to get in his way. Mordred then turned his attention to the Justice League and said, "Let's see if you can contend with both of us."

He then shot a golden beam of magic at Kid Superman and Wonder Woman, causing the two to scatter as it struck a rock pillar outside the pond. Flame-tooth then snapped at Kid Green Lantern and Hawkgirl with his razor sharp teeth. The young Green Lantern created a jack hammer and stuck it between the dinosaur-turned-dragon's teeth. Flame-tooth became shocked by this and it left him open to an attack by Kid Hawkgirl. She came in from the side with her mace raised and crackling with energy. With a yell she struck the dragon in his right arm. Flame-tooth growled in pain and both heroes watched as the limb reverted back to its normal self. Hawkgirl remembered the time they were trying to stop Grundy's sacrifice to stop that interdimensional demon and thought to when she was able to counter Dr. Fate's spells. Looking to Kid Green Lantern she said, "I need to be able to hit him multiple times!"

"Not if I can help it!" Mordred shouted as he sent a blast of energy towards the dragon. They both gasped when the limb turned back into a dragon's foreleg. Kid Batman then said, "Correction, you need to take down Mordred first."

"Then let's switch." Kid Superman suggested as he was out flying a beam of magic from Mordred. Mordred then noticed how fast the Kryptonian was going and muttered, "I cannot believe it, somehow he's able to recall his original speed and strength.

"I must find a way to-" Mordred tried to think of a plan, but a rock to the back of the head caused him to cry out in pain and stop his attack. He looked back to see that the little flier was the one who had thrown the rock and was glaring at him. With an angry scowl of his own, Mordred turned to Petrie and said, "I'll teach you a thing or two, you midget turkey!"

He clutched his amulet and created multiple shards of ice. With a flick of his wrist he launched them towards Petrie's spot and friends. All three friends gasped to this before both Kid Superman and Wonder Woman moved in front. The ice shards barely fazed the Kryptonian as he punched the shards and some crashed against his person. Kid Wonder Woman used both her fists and bracelets to deflect the shards that came at her.

Kid Flash and the Martian came at Sharptooth's feet and the latter flew around the dragon while the former had his own idea in mind. As Kid Martian Manhunter flew around the beast, the fastest boy alive started running around Sharptooth to create a tornado of water. Sharptooth looked down as a circular wall of water formed around him and tried to flap higher into the air. But Kid Flash smirked as he ran faster and caused the water spout to climb higher as well. When Flame-tooth had nearly reached the top, a green punching glove came right at him. The dragon cringed from the blow as it sent him falling back down to the pond.

Kid Batman came up behind Mordred and waited for the right moment. When he was sure that Mordred was distracted, he threw his last Batarang at the boy. Mordred somehow sensed it and moved out of the way, shocking the Dark Knight. But a holler of bravery caused them to look up to see Petrie intercept the Batarang and was able to hop onto it before causing it to turn back to Mordred. With a lash of his hand, the magic using grabbed the Batarang and questioned, "What do you plan to do, peck me to death?"

"Nope." Petrie said with a grin, "I make sure that mean Mordred don't move."

"Huh?" Mordred asked before Petrie hopped off and he suddenly felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. Mordred cried out in pain as Kid Hawkgirl used her mace against him. Mordred soon fell unconscious and started to drop out of they sky. Kid Hawkgirl moved to catch him, but a white vortex opened up beneath the falling Mordred and a beam of energy blasted her back. She was able to right herself and was about to give chase again when the vortex closed. Kid Hawkgirl growled in annoyance before turning her sights on another opponent. But before she went down, she looked to Petrie and lightly scolded, "I thought we said no heroics."

"Heh, heh. Sorry." Petrie bashfully said. Kid Hawkgirl said nothing more as they both flew down to help.

Kid Flash still ran around Sharptooth to keep him contained in the water tornado, but the dragon stood up and let loose a roar that created a shockwave. Kid Flash yelled as the shockwave caused him to stumble and fall. But before Flame-tooth was able to get a hold of him, Kid Superman came in at the last second and grabbed his friend. They made for the cliff with the boulder as the three continued to push. Flame-tooth was about to follow them when he cried out in pain. Kid Hawkgirl had snuck up from behind and bashed her mace against his back between his wings. The blow caused his wings to disappear and Sharptooth roared in anguish at the loss of his new ability. All the heroes moved to the boulder as Sharptooth came running up. Then with a mighty leap he landed on the ledge just behind the boulder as it was being pushed. The kids all cried out as he tried to take a bite out of them. Petrie flew up to his left eye and pulled on that one to distract him. Kid Green Lantern looked to Cera and said, "We're gonna need a really big push!"

"Got it!" Cera shouted as she understood. Making sure to stay out of the beast's jaw's way, Cera ran a few good yards back. Kid Flash then said, "Make sure to give her some room!"

"Like this?!" Kid Hawkgirl questioned as she bashed her mace against Sharptooth's snout. More of the enchantment on him broke off as his normal snout was reveal. Cera came quickly running up and shouted, "I'm coming!"

When she was close enough, she bashed her head against the rock and it sent it and Sharptooth falling backwards. Kid Hawkgirl quickly landed one final blow to his chest and it cracked while returning to its normal state. The cracks went over Flame-tooth's body as he realized in horror that he was becoming Sharptooth once again and roared as he fell back first into the pond. But he glared as he knew that he could at least take one of them with him. Petrie let go of Sharptooth's eye lid and tried to flap away, but he flapped over Sharptooth's muzzle. Sharptooth grabbed onto the bottom of Petrie's wings and he gave a cry as they fell. Everyone on top of the cliff looked down and yelled, "Petrie!"

When his enchantment had fully broken off, Sharptooth landed in the water and the boulder crashed down onto his belly causing him to sink further into the water. Sharptooth tried to swim but he found that all he did was sink deeper as water filled his lungs. With one final gasp Sharptooth passed on.

"Where is he?" Shayera questioned, very worried about Petrie. John scanned the water with his ring and looked guilty when he said, "My ring's not picking up any sign of him."

"I can't seem to sense him either." Jonn regretfully informed. Ducky looked to them and asked, "Does that mean he's…"

None of the heroes wanted to say it, but they believed that it might be true. Ducky fell to her knees each of them became sad for their friend. Ducky started to cry as she said, "He was my friend." Then she shook her head and restated, "No, he was our friend.

"Poor Petrie." Ducky sniffed as tears rolled down her face. Clark, Littlefoot, Diana, Bruce, Cera, John, Jonn and Spike all walked away from the ledge. They did not feel victorious on this day. They may have defeated their enemy Sharptooth, but they had also lost their friend Petrie. Ducky, Shayera and Wally all stayed at the cliffside as they continued to mourn for their friends. Tear's ran down all of their faces as Wally said, "He was fun little guy."

"Who had just…" Shayera's voice broke as she said, "Earned his wings."

"Poor, poor Petrie." Ducky said as she was the most heartbroken of them all. Wally then said, "Come on."

Shayera rose to her feet as did Ducky they slowly started to walk off. Ducky sniffled again as she said, "Petrie."

The sound of gasping caused them to glance back and their faces became shocked when Petrie had pulled himself up to the top of the cliff. He coughed up water before shouting, "Stop!"

Pulling onto the rocky surface he asked, "You go without Petrie?"

"Petrie." Ducky said as a smile adorned her face. Both Wally and Shayera became happy for this as well. Petrie fell to the ground in exhaustion from the climb. Ducky ran back to him and pulled Petrie into a hug and she happily said, "Petrie, you're safe!" Happy tears flowed down her face as he held him close and ran off with him while going, "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

"Guys, come back!" Wally shouted to the others. Littlefoot, Clark and the others all looked back to see what the commotion was about and gasped. They all ran back while clamoring about the little flier. Shayera took Petrie in her arms and said, "I thought I said no heroics."

"Uh… Sorry." Petrie bashfully apologized. She shook her head and said, "We're just happy that you're safe."

"Come on." Clark said with a smile, "Sun's starting to set. We'll find a place to sleep and head out at first light."

No one argued with him as they all walked up the mountain to the cave for some well earned rest. The sun was touching the western mountain peaks as Bruce, Cera, Clark, Diana, Ducky, John, Jonn, Littlefoot, Shayera, Spike, Petrie and Wally made it into the cave. They looked about before finding a nice cozy spot to lay down for the night.

\\_|_/

Mordred soon found himself back on his Earth as he landed on the ground with a thud. With a pained groan he picked himself up and looked about while questioning, "Where am I?"

"You are home, my lord." A familiar sounding voice said and he turned to find his doppelganger standing there. Mordred then angrily questioned, "Why did you pull me away from the battle? We could have won."

"Or you could have been defeated and your kingdom taken from you." His conjured twin said. The copy then said, "With them all working together, it was only a matter of time before they defeated either you or your pawn. I made it to where only the pawn, not the king, was defeated."

"Are you saying that I could have been defeated?" Mordred asked, narrowing his eyes. The copy then said, "I'm saying that you need to pick your allies a little better. That monster Sharptooth rushed in blindly, not taking any precautions when it came to the task at hand, hence how he was defeated, outwitted and killed in his final three battles."

Mordred hated to admit it, but his copy did have a point. Mordred then said, "Next time I go there, I'll need to find myself a multitude of allies." But with a sigh he said, "But for now, I must rest."

Without another word, Mordred turned and walked off to his chambers. The copy of Mordred watched him go before evilly smirking to himself.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** We're almost done with Land Before Justice, yep, yep, yep! Only one more chapter and then the ending titles. I'm sorry if the final battle scene between the Justice League, Sharptooth and Mordred were not all that interesting, but I promise to better next time. And in the next installment of the series, I'll refer the kid heroes to names like 'Superboy' or 'Wonder Girl'. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** The heroes finally make it to their new home. And even though the League knows they can't go back until Mordred comes after them again, they're more than content to staying with their friends.

**Chapter Eleven: The Final Leg of the Journey**

The twelve friends had made a fire to keep themselves warm through the night. The dinosaur children were amazed by Clark's heat vision as it came from his eyes. Littlefoot then asked, "So where do we go now?"

"What do you mean?" Clark said as he sat down next to the Longneck. Littlefoot then said, "I mean we've passed all the places that my mother told me."

"The rock that looks like a Longneck and the mountains that burned." Diana recalled. Cera then put in, "So which way do go?"

"Maybe we should keep following the sun." Jonn suggested. The five dinosaur children looked to him and he said, "It's what we call the Bright Circle."

"Oh." All four said, and Spike nodded. John then said, "We can figure it out in the morning."

With no better ideas, they all laid down and went to sleep while feeling the warmth of the fire. They all formed a pile as best as they could with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike on the middle. The seven heroes remained on the outside with Ducky and Petrie on Littlefoot's back. Each one had smiles on their faces as they could both finally relax and for what they all hope will come.

The sun rose the next morning and shone through the cave. It rays woke everyone up and they all groaned as they rose to their feet. Diana looked to Shayera as the Thanagarian moved over to the cave entrance. Quietly joining her, the Amazon noticed that she was looking down to the pool where Sharptooth had drowned. Looking back to her friend she asked, "Something on your mind?"

"To be honest." Shayera said as she hugged herself, "This isn't really how I pictured our reunion going."

This surprised Diana and she said, "Yeah, me either."

Guilt crept into Diana's heart as she thought about all that she had said to Shayera the day before. Clutching her arm she said, "Listen…" Shayera looked to her as Diana said, "About what I said yesterday… I'm sorry for saying."

"It's okay." Shayera said to put it off. But Diana shook her head, "No, it's not okay. I've been holding onto bitter feeling towards you since what happened." Turning fully to her friend she said, "And now I at least want to try and make things right between us."

She held out her hand as an offering of friendship. Shayera looked down to it and asked, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I am." Diana said with a smile. Shayera smiled back and took her hand. Diana then asked, "So, are we good?"

"Like oil and vinegar." Shayera shrugged, "We go together, but we don't mix."

"Works for me." Diana said as they stood at the entrance. Cera had heard their exchange and started thinking about yesterday as well. Walking over to Littlefoot she said, "Littlefoot?"

The Longneck turned to her and said, "Hmm?"

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say but…" She glanced away as she said, "Sorry."

Littlefoot instantly knew what she was talking about and he said, "It'll be okay, Cera."

She smiled to this before Littlefoot got an odd feeling. He walked down one of the tunnels and came out to a ledge that overlooked the pond and everything around the mountain. As he looked about, he didn't notice the clouds taking a certain shape but did hear something on the wind, "_Littlefoot._"

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice call out, "_Littlefoot._"

"Mother!" He cried out when he felt that it was her. He saw and felt as if the cloud was looking directly at him. She whispered his name again and he felt his heartache when he heard her voice. He then began to feel as if he were letting her down as they hadn't reached the Great Valley. Sitting on the ledge he told her, "Mother?" He felt really upset as he said, "I tried to do what you told me, but it's just too hard." He shook his head as if to think, "I'll never find the Great Valley."

"Of course you will." Clark said from behind. He came up next to Littlefoot and said, "But you've just got to keep hope in your heart."

Littlefoot smiled in appreciation to this, but it didn't make him feel much better. They looked up to see the cloud starting to drift away. Fearing of being alone, Littlefoot called after it, "Mother." The cloud continued to drift and he shouted, "Mother! Don't go, Mother! Don't go!"

When it didn't show signs of stopping, Littlefoot quickly turned tail and ran back through the mountain. The others noticed this as Ducky and Wally shout, "Littlefoot! Where you going?"

Littlefoot continued running as he made to the end of the slope and turned to follow the cloud. Clark made sure to stay close as he flew behind the Longneck. They followed the cloud to where it entered the cavern of another rock structure on another mountain. As it rounded a corner, Littlefoot jumped up onto the wall before turning to the opening on the other side. Both he and Clark came to a stop when they came to the outside. They looked up to see the cloud take the form of a giant Longneck. Around where the heart would be, a hole formed and allowed sun light to come down on them. Littlefoot and Clark watched as the sun light expanded from them and soon revealed that they were standing in the midst of a large and beautiful valley. Their jaws dropped at the sight of it as Littlefoot said, "The Great Valley."

The sight of it was something to really behold as they could for miles and miles trees, water and the sheer beauty of the Great Valley. Looking back Littlefoot shouted, "Bruce, Cera, Diana, Ducky, John, Jonn, Shayera, Spike, Petrie, Wally, over here! Come quick!"

"It's here!" Clark shouted as well. The rest of them came following Littlefoot and Clark's trial and ran down the tunnel. They all stopped next to the two and Ducky shouted in amazement, "Littlefoot, Clark, you found it! Yep, yep, yep."

"We did it! We did it together!" Littlefoot happily corrected. Clark was in agreement as he said, "We all made it here together."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wally shouted. They all ran down the hill and most of them ran off to find their families. Shayera stuck with Cera as they headed off into one direction, Jonn went with Petrie through the skies and Wally stuck with Ducky and Spike. The three slid across the water as they searched for Ducky's family.

**Narrator:**_ The Great Valley was all they had dreamt it would be…_

The three soon saw a family of larger Big Mouth Swimmers and Ducky instantly recognized them. Spike ran up to them and Ducky jumped down to be greeted by her siblings. Her siblings looked happy about Spike as Ducky said, "This is our new brother Spike."

Spike had a goofy grin as Ducky and her siblings played around him. She looked over to Wally as he walked over on the land and said, "And that's our good friend, Wally."

Wally smiled in appreciation to that before jumping in to play with them. Ducky's parents came closer and nuzzled the Spiketail as they began to enjoy their new life together.

**Narrator:**_ A land of green, of leaves, and life. There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough tree stars to feast on forever…_

Jonn and Petrie came to a grove of trees where Petrie spotted his mother and their siblings. She ran out on a limb to meet him and he happily shouted, "Mama, I a flier!"

Petrie's siblings all cheered for their brother as their mother placed him on her shoulders. Petrie showed off by flapping his wings really hard and blew the other smaller fliers back. They came back as Petrie then looked to Jonn and said, "This my friend, Jonn Jonz."

Jonn smiled to the family as he floated next to the tree limb. Petrie dropped from his mother's shoulders and said, "He help me and my friends make to Great Valley."

\\_|_/

Elsewhere in the valley, Cera ran through a field with Shayera flying over her. She could see a family of Threehorns grazing on a hill. They both smiled when they saw Cera's father and Cera shouted, "Daddy!"

"Cera?" He called out as she plowed through a few flowers. She ran up to him and stopped just a few inches from him. Father and daughter nuzzled each other as Shayera landed behind them. Daddy Tops looked behind Cera and said, "Thank you, for looking after my daughter."

"Hmm." Shayera said with a smile. Cera came over to her and said, "I wouldn't have made it far without Shayera, one of my closest friends."

Shayera smiled to her kind words as they both then looked to the horizon.

\\_|_/

Littlefoot, Bruce, Clark, Diana and John all searched for Littlefoot's grandparents as they looked to the hills close to the Threehorns. Littlefoot's Grandfather looked down to them and said, "I thank you all for bringing our grandson back to us."

"It was no trouble really." Clark said with a grin. Diana then said, "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"It's quite all right." Littlefoot's Grandfather said, knowing full well what she was talking about. He then said, "She would be most happy and proud that you worked together to make it here."

"And I'm happy that you all stuck by our sides." Littlefoot added. Then with a gesture of his head he said, "Come on! Let's go find the others and play."

"Play?" Bruce asked as he looked to all of them. John then asked, "Why not? We've all had a few rough days, we could use a little down time."

"Plus, it might give us a chance at being kids again." Clark added. Bruce, knowing that he hadn't truly been a kid for a long time, smiled at the thought. The five friends raced off to find the others.

**Narrator:**_ And Littlefoot found his grandmother and grandfather at last. The same loving faces he'd looked into on the day of his birth. And with the love of his new friends, he would never feel alone again._

They ran over hills as they were soon joined by their friends. Cera came up beside him and shouted, "Guys! Come on. I'll race you."

**Narrator:**_ And they all stood beside each other in the valley… friends from across worlds, and they would always remember their adventures to and from the valley._

None of them objected as they all started racing across the valley. When they reached the top of a hill and met at the top. Littlefoot, Cera and Spike were at the middle of the embrace, while the seven heroes formed the outside. Littlefoot lifted both the hugging Petrie and Ducky onto his head and lifted them high. All seven friends smiled as one adventure was over, but there were still plenty to come later.

THE

**LAND BEFORE JUSTICE**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** The main story is now finished, but the story isn't done. I'll soon start on the next leg of this journey, but I don't know when exactly. After all, there are other stories that I want to start and finish. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	12. Ending Titles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the two franchises, only how the story goes. The characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and the theme music of the Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here are the Ending Titles to let you know who was voice for who. It won't be too long, I'll give you that but I'll try to make it good for you.

**Land Before Justice**

**Ending Titles**

(Cue If We Hold On Together sung by Diana Ross)

The twelve friends walked along or flew over the Great Valley floor as they passed by many herds of different dinosaurs. Littlefoot and Clark took the lead as both Shayera and Petrie flew over them. The two lead the way to who knew where as they explored the Great Valley.

**Diana Ross:**_ Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

**Littlefoot voiced by Gabriel Damon**

Spike accidentally mistook Jonn's cape for a plant and tried to bite at it but Jonn smiled as he moved it out of the way. Reaching up to a tree he removed a few leaves from one of the branches and handed them to Spike. The Spiketail happily ate them as they continued walking.

**Diana Ross:**_ You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

**Kid Superman/Clark Kent voiced by Shane Haboucha**

They soon came to one of the rivers within the valley and decided to have some fun there. Littlefoot, Clark, Wally, Ducky and Spike were soon splashing in the water while Cera, Bruce, Diana, John, Jonn, Shayera and Petrie sat on the shore watching them. As they continued playing or watching, Diana noticed some other dinosaur children watching from not too far. With a gesture of her hand she urged them to join in.

**Diana Ross:**_ Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

**Cera voiced by Candy Hutson**

Some of the other dinosaur children were a little reluctant, but one of the Threehorns built up the courage to come over and play. The twelve friends didn't hesitate to let them in on the fun. And when they saw that the twelve were friendly, all the other dinosaur children ran up to join them.

**Diana Ross:**_ Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

**Kid Batman/Bruce Wayne voiced by Kyle Alcazar**

Soon, the games in the water ended and the twelve started to head off to somewhere else. As they walked, the group laughed as they joked about with each other. When they reached the top of a hill, the twelve laid on their backs and looked up to watch as the clouds roll by.

**Diana Ross:**_ If we hold on Together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

**Petrie voiced by Will Ryan**

Littlefoot looked at one particular cloud and saw it take the shape of a Longneck. He felt as if his mother were looking down on him from wherever she was. But though he felt a little sad, he still had enough love in his heart for her to know that it was okay that she wasn't beside him, but still within his heart.

**Diana Ross:**_ Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

**Kid Flash/Wally West voiced by Jeremy Jordan**

Clark looked to Littlefoot before looking up into the sky as well and saw what he was seeing. Though he truly felt bad for his friend, Clark knew that his friend would be fine. Plus he remembered that his own birth parents were probably looking down at him as well.

**Diana Ross:**_ Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

**Ducky voiced by Judith Barsi**

It wasn't much longer before the sun touched the peaks of the mountains on the west side of the valley. Deciding to call it a day, everyone got up and started to head back to their herds. Shayera walked off with Cera, Jonn flew off with Petrie, Wally stuck close to Ducky and Spike as they stuck close to a river.

**Diana Ross:**_ Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

**Kid Wonder Woman/Princess Diana voiced by Dakota Fanning**

Littlefoot, Diana, John, Bruce and Clark soon found themselves in the forest close to where Littlefoot's grandparents were staying. Looking up into the trees, Diana saw a tree star that looked almost like the one that Littlefoot lost. A nice surprise coming to mind, Diana lifted off the ground.

**Diana Ross:**_ Valley, Mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

**Kid Martian Manhunter/Jon Jonz voiced by Ian Artimage**

The others were curious to see what she was up to as she neared the leaf. Carefully removing it from its stem, Diana quickly put it behind her back and dropped back to the ground. Then walking up to Littlefoot she presented the tree star to him. Littlefoot was speechless as he saw how much it looked like the other one.

**Diana Ross:**_ Worlds are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

**Kid Green Lantern/John Stewart voiced by Marc John Jefferies**

Littlefoot took it as a gift, too precious for him to eat and placed it on his back. He gave Diana a grateful smile for it and she smiled back. They then continued on their way to Littlefoot's grandparents. The two older Longnecks were already getting ready to sleep when the children joined them.

**Diana Ross:**_ If we hold on Together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

**Kid Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol voiced by Jenna Ortega**

Over with the Threehorns, Shayera watched as Cera pressed up against her father as they started to fall asleep. Shayera remembered what Daddy Tops had told her after they had been separated and felt sorry for Cera. And though she could never fully take their place, she would try and at least be a good friend for Cera.

**Diana Ross:**_ Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

**Littlefoot's mother voiced by Helen Shaver**

Jonn had been offered to sleep in the cliffside cave by Petrie's family and was currently laying against the back wall. Petrie flapped over to him and laid his back against Jonn's leg. Petrie's mother watched as Petrie's siblings all joined him to keep the Martian warm. She smiled at how much Jonn meant to Petrie.

**Diana Ross:**_ When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

**Mordred voiced by Soren Fulton**

Wally laid against Spike as they were both pressed against Ducky's mother as they tried to sleep. Ducky and her siblings covered both the Spiketail and the superhero as they fell asleep. Wally smiled to each of the little Big Mouth Swimmers before closing his own eyes.

**Diana Ross:**_ In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hears everyone_

**Grandpa Longneck voiced by Bill Erwin**

After a night of peace and good dreams, the sun rose once again over the Great Valley. The twelve friends set out for another day of fun and exploration in their home. This time however, Shayera walked with Petrie perched on her shoulder and Jonn holding onto Ducky as they walked about.

**Diana Ross:**_ If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

**Daddy Topps voiced by Burke Byrnes**

They found an area where they could just sit and relax before continuing on with their adventure. While Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike enjoyed nice tasty tree stars, Clark, Bruce, Shayera, Diana, John, Wally and Jonn found more red berries, or as their friends told them, Sweet Bubbles for them to eat. They did promise to only resort to the other stuff in case of an emergency.

**Diana Ross:**_ Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

The group then found themselves back to where they had first entered the valley. They decided to pass the time by overlooking the Great Valley from where they came in, the day that became true friends for each other. But on the outskirts of the valley, two Sharpteeth, one black scaled and the other brown were settling close to the wall.

**Diana Ross:**_ The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

**Rooter/Narrator voiced by Pat Hingle**

\\_|_/

**Story's Dedication to Judith Barsi**

**June 6, 1978** – **July 25, 1988**

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And with that, the story is fully over. Plus, I've given you a small credit scene of what's coming up next. Hope it keeps you all waiting to see what comes next. I honestly can't wait to put one of the cutest face in this series, but I will. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
